Immer nur du
by SeraphineBlack
Summary: 6.Jahr, Harry und Draco müssen zusammenziehen. Draco hört ein Gespräch und schmiedet einen fiesen Plan...VORERST AUF EIS GELEGT, SORRY!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling aufdiekniesink, nischt, aber auch gar nischt mir (außer der Handlung), ich verdiene keinen Cent damit schnüff und Charas sind Ooc, aber das dürfte ja klar sein.

**Warning:** Slash (HPDM)

Reviews sind erwünscht und überlebenswichtig (keine Reviews, keine Fortsetzung, ganz einfach). Also, wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt bitte ich um Antwort, ob negativ oder positiv. DANKE

Eure Seraphine

--------- **Immer nur du **---------

**Prolog**

Blass wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatten, den Blick stumpf geradeaus gerichtet stand er da. Von den Spitzen der Haare, die ihm wirr ins Geicht hingen und die sturmgrauen Augen verdeckten, tropfte Wasser. Um ihn herum hatte sich bereits eine Pfütze gebildet und den Umhang hätte man auswringen können.

Als Dumbledore überrascht aufsprang sank er plötzlich auf die Knie und kippte nach vorne. Gerade noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug bekam Tonks ihn zu fassen. Doch der 16-Jährige bekam die nicht mehr mit. Um ihn herum hatte sich Dunkelheit ausgebreitet. Doch keine befreiende, schützende Dunkelheit, so wie er sie liebte, sondern beklemmende, einengende Schwärze.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen wieder aufschlug lag er in einem Bett. Um ihn herum standen verstaubte Schränke und auch die Rahmen der Bilder der neugierig auf ihn blickenden Zauberer hatten mal wieder dringend eine Grundreinigung nötig,

„Was?", raunzte er die Portraits an, die sich sofort abwandten und so taten, als hätten sie ihn nie angesehen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er trug nur noch seine Boxershorts und ein Hemd, das nicht seins war. Seine übrigen Kleider lagen gewaschen und zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

Gerade als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen wollte ging die Tür auf und herein kam Madame Pomfrey, die ihn sofort strafend ansah.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich zu rühren. Ich habe Ihnen noch mindestens zwei Tage Bettruhe verordnet. Keine Wunder das Sie einfach zusammengeklappt sind! 40 Grad Fieber ist kein Zuckerschlecken, glauben Sie mir Mr Malfoy!"

„Wo bin ich hier?"Er überhörte den vorrangegangen Vortrag und interessierte sich eher für seine Umgebung.

„Genau da, wo Sie zusammengebrochen sind, nur ein paar Stockwerke höher!"

„_Das_ ist das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks? Ich hab es mir irgendwie weniger...ähhh... _staubig_ vorgestellt!"

„Nun ja, sie sind hier auch im obersten Stockwerk, da, wo bis jetzt noch nicht saubergemacht wurde. Nun, ich werde Dumbledore bescheid geben, dass sie aufgewacht sind. Er hat eine Menge Fragen!"

---------

Ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz. Hab's auch grade eben erst geschrieben. Aber das erste Chap ist schon fast fertig


	2. Eingesperrt

Wooooooow, ihr seit so guuuuut zu mir. Gleich vier Reviews innerhalb von einem Tag!!!!

Daaaaaaanke.

**BlueStar84:** Das kommt noch, keine Bange. Obwohl ich es selbst noch nicht so richtig weiß (Draco spannt mich eben auch auf die Folter, jaja). Danke für dein liebes Lob! 

**Leah-Chan: **Ich verrat dir was, ich würde wahrscheinlich auch so weiterschreiben, weil ich selber wissen will, wies weitergeht, aber ich will unbedingt wissen wie viele Leute es lesen, deswegen die Drohung -. Auch dir ganz lieben Dank für das Lob!

**Snuggels: **Fortsetzung kommt. Hoffe, es mundet -. So viel Lob hab ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient.

**Maraija: **Ich weiß, war echt kurz. Aber ich wollte unbedingt schon den Prolog reinstellen und der war eben nicht länger. Danke für das liebe Lob!!!!

Ihr habt mir den Tag gerettet (oh gott, jetzt ist sie klapsenreif – meine Freundin Pan)

Viel Spa

**1. Eingesperrt**

„Wieso mit _ihm_? Wieso kannst du nicht bei uns bleiben? Oder mit mir zusammen wohnen? Aber mit _ihm?_"

„Glaub mir Ron, ich hab mir das auch nicht ausgesucht und hätte ich eine Wahl, dann würde ich tausendmal lieber mit dir zusammen wohnen als mit Malfoy!"

„Nun hört schon auf ihr zwei! Ich denke, er hat sich verändert. Er ist ruhiger geworden. Seit er bei uns ist hat er keinen von uns auch nur einmal versucht blöd anzumachen!"

„Für meinen Geschmack ist er _zu_ ruhig. Er hat bestimmt einen Plan. Wahrscheinlich ist er Spion für die Todesser und will ihnen Eintritt nach Hogwarts verschaffen."

„Ja, natürlich Ron. Deshalb hat Dumbledore ihn ja auch angewiesen sich mit Harry dieses Jahr ein Zimmer zu teilen. Schließlich gehört Dumbledore ja auch zu Voldemorts Anhängern und will Harry bald tot wissen", antwortete Hermine sarkastisch.

„Eigentlich ist es gar kein Zimmer sondern zwei Schlafräume mit einem Gemeinschaftsraum und einem Bad. Und Hermine har Recht Ron. Dumbledore wird Malfoy eingehend überprüft haben. Außerdem gefällt ihm das mit dem zusammen wohnen genauso wenig wie mir!"

_Flashback_

„_Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Ich habe Sie zu mir gerufen, da ich etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen habe. Sie beide schweben in großer Gefahr von Todessern aufgesucht zu werden. Um dies zu verhindern hielten ich und der Rest den Ordens es für klüger Sie beide dieses Schuljahr zusammen an einem Ort zu wissen. Sie werden sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Bad teilen, Schlafräume gibt es natürlich zwei. _

_Der Zugang zu Ihren Räumen wird ein verstecktes Portrait sein, das durch ein Passwort gesichert ist. Dieses Passwort kennen nur Sie beide, ich und die Wächter, die Rund um die Uhr vor dem Portrait postiert sind. Sie werden Ihre Räume nach Eintreten der Dunkelheit nicht mehr verlassen. Wo immer sie auch hingehen, Ihre Wächter werden Ihnen Folgen. Und da nützen auch keine Umhänge!"_

_Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte er Harry über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Malfoy hatte die ganze Zeit mit verschränkten Armen dagesessen und sah sehr abwesend aus. _

_Erst als Dumbledore seine Rede anscheinend beendet hatte, regte er sich._

„_Meinen Sie nicht, dass es gefährlicher wäre Potter und mich zusammen wohnen zu lassen, als uns in unseren alten Schlafräumen zu lassen? Sie wissen schon, dass wir nicht gerade die besten Freunde sind!"_

„_Nun, in der momentanen Zeit müssen wir uns auch mit jenen verbünden, die wir nicht als unsere Freunde bezeichnen. Jeder von uns muss Opfer bringen. Und Ihres ist gemessen mit denen anderer sehr klein."_

„_So, wie sich das anhört, könnte man meinen, wir seien Schwerverbrecher. Ich meine, sind Wächter vor der Tür nicht _etwas_ übertrieben?", fragte Harry, nicht ganz begeistert von der Idee mit Draco auf unbestimmte Zeit auf ca 60 m² zusammenzuleben. _

„_Es ist alles nur zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Wäre es nicht nötig, würde ich auch keine Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer ihres kostbaren Schlafes berauben, um vor Ihren Räumen Wache zu halten!"_

„_Welche Ordensmitglieder werden das sein?", fragte Harry._

„_Verschieden. Ich werde einen Plan dafür aufstellen, den ich Ihnen demnächst geben werde. Sie können gehen, alles weiter besprechen wir in Hogwarts."_

_Flashback Ende_

„Und du darfst das Passwort nicht mal uns sagen?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, Leider. Wir werden uns voraussichtlich nur noch im Unterricht und nachmittags dann in der Bibliothek sehen. Und natürlich beim Quidditch Training."

In dem Moment kam Malfoy um die Ecke uns sah sie nur kurz an, dann verschwand er schnell wieder.

„Ich finde trotzdem, dass er komisch ist!", sagte Ron und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Lasst uns jetzt lieber zum Essen gehen. Ich habe gehört, dass Molly Kürbissuppe gemacht hat. Die schmeckt bei ihr immer so gut. Ron, du glaubst gar nicht, was du für ein Glück hast, eine Mutter zu haben, die so toll kochen kann. Meine kann nur Zahnabdrücke machen und Zahnlöcher füllen."Hermine zog die zwei Jungs mit sich in Richtung Küche, aus der es bereits vielversprechend duftete.

---------

Der Hogwarts-Express würde diesen Sommer etwas tun, dass er nur sehr sehr selten tat. Nämlich zweimal nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Und dieses Mal waren auch nur 7 Schüler anwesend. Neville und Luna, die ebenfalls der Sicherheit wegen schon jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, da auch sie im Ministerium beim offiziellen Erscheinen Voldemorts anwesend gewesen waren und somit ebenfalls in Gefahr schwebten, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermine und, natürlich Draco.

Die drei Mädchen teilten sich ein Abteil, ebenso wie Harry, Ron und Neville. Nur Draco saß allein für sich. Wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen, hätte er sich sicher ans Ende des Zuges begeben, aber der Schulleiter war der Meinung gewesen, es sei sicherer sie alle zusammen vorne im Zug zu haben.

Zudem hatte der Schulzug nur 4 Waggons bei der diesigen Fahrt. Im zweiten Abteil befanden sich die Ordensmitglieder Moony, Tonks, Shacklebolt und Lupin. Dumbledore saß zusammen mir Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall in der Lock. In den restlichen, leeren zwei Waggons war ihr gesamtes Gepäck und natürlich ihre Haustiere untergebracht.

Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt betrat Lupin Harrys Abteil und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ron, kannst du deine Mini-Eule nicht mal Abschalten? Manche Dinge haben bei den Muggeln Batterien, die kann man rausnehmen, dann hört der Gegenstand auf zu funktionieren. Sicher, das Pig diese Funktion nicht hat?"

„Wieso? Was ist los? Vorhin war er noch ganz ruhig!"

„Er krakelt die ganze Zeit, als würde ihm jemand jede Feder einzeln rausreißen. Wir haben schon fünfmal nachgeschaut aber da ist nichts, das ihn so dermaßen aufregen könnte."

„Vielleicht ist es Hedwig? Manchmal regt sie ihn auf."

„Nein. Die schläft. Und auch Krummbein ist ganz ruhig."

„Ich geh mal nachschauen, okay?", bot Harry an.

„Gut, dann geh ich aber mit. Wir haben Befehl, dich nirgendwohin alleine gehen zu lassen", antwortete Lupin.

„Jaja ich weiß, ich weiß. Schließlich könnte ja aus jeder Ecke plötzlich ein Todesser springen, der mich zu Voldemort schleppen will. Langsam hab ich's kapiert!"Leicht angesäuert verließ er zusammen mit dem Werwolf das Abteil.

Als sie in den Gang traten wollte Draco gerade die Abteiltür hinter sich schließen, nachdem er sich aus der Lock etwas zu Essen geholt hatte. Als er die zwei bemerkte warf er ihnen kurz einen Blick über die Schulter zu, verschwand dann aber schnell in seinem Reich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist irgendwie komisch, seit er im Haus angekommen ist."Die Mitglieder des Ordens und auch die Jugendlichen nannten das Familienhaus der Blacks nur noch „Das Haus", immer darauf bedacht den Namen des toten Freundes nicht zu erwähnen. Noch zu groß war der Scherz seines Verlustes.

„Das hat seine Gründe, Harry. Du wärst genauso, wenn du das selbe hättest durchmachen müssen wie er", sagte Lupin vieldeutig.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das kann und will ich dir nicht sagen. Irgendwann, wenn es für dich wichtig ist, wirst du es erfahren."

„Wieso kriege ich immer die gleichen Antworten, wenn ich wissen will, was los ist? Ihr weicht meinen Fragen dazu aus, was das Ministerium nun unternehmen wird, was _wir _unternehmen werden. Warum? Das ist nicht fair!"Harry hatte es langsam satt, immer gesagt zu bekommen, er solle warten, irgendwann würde er die Antwort schon bekommen.

Lupin seufzte und sah Harry traurig an. „Ich weiß. Mich würde das auch aufregen, wenn ich du wäre. Aber es geht nicht anders. Wir wollen dich und natürlich auch die anderen möglichst davor bewahren, alles zu erfahren. Ich sag es nicht gerne, aber für vieles seit ihr einfach zu jung!"

Er richtete den Blick nach vorne und signalisierte Harry durch ein „Ah, wir sind da", dass er nicht weiter darüber diskutieren wollte.

---------

Zurück im Abteil reichte Harry Ron ein Stück Pergament. „Was ist das?", wollte der jüngste der Weasleysöhne wissen.

„Pig hatte es ums Bein gebunden. Es war so klein gefaltet, dass man es kaum sehen konnte", antwortete Lupin, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand.

„Und was steht drauf?", fragte Neville neugierig und späte zu Ron rüber, der es langsam auseinander faltete.

„Moment, moment. Er ist von Percy! Er hat sich verdammt lange nicht mehr gemeldet. Hier steht, dass er mich und vor allem Harry um Verzeihung bittet, dass er ihm nicht geglaubt hat, das Voldemort zurück ist. Er schreibt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was da in ihn gefahren ist. Aber wir sollen dieses Jahr auf der Hut sein, es könnte sehr gefährlich werden. Häh, den letzten Satz versteh ich nicht!"

„Was steht denn da, ließ vor!", forderte Ginny, die inzwischen zusammen mit Hermine und Luna vom gegenüberliegenden Abteil gekommen war, als sie Lupin im Türrahmen stehen gesehen hatte.

„Hier steht: Jeder kann sich ändern."

„Was ist daran so unverständlich?", fragte Ginny.

„Na, auf wen sich das ganze bezieht. Es steht hier, unter seiner Unterschrift, als hätte er es noch ganz schnell hingekritzelt. Wen meint er damit?"Ron sah nur weiter verwirrt auf das Pergament.

„Vielleicht meinte er damit einfach nur sich. Schließlich war er letztes Jahr nicht ganz nett und fair, oder?", versuchte Harry es abzutun.

„Ist ja auch egal. Wer spielt mit Snape explodiert?", fragte Luna fröhlich in die Runde. Trotzdem sie nun schon 15 und 16 waren, spielten sie dieses Kartenspiel immer noch gerne.

---------

Draco saß derweil in ein Buch vertieft in seinem Abteil. Als er Stimmen im Gang hörte und eine Abteiltür die wieder zuklappte legte er das Buch genervt beiseite. So ging es schon seit einer geschlagenen viertel Stunde. Konnten die denn nicht endlich Ruhe geben?

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an das Fenster uns beobachtete die Regentropfen, die an der Scheibe hinunterliefen. Genauso gegossen hatte es auch in der Nacht in der am Grimmauld Place angekommen war. Ein genauso sie starker Wind hatte die Bäume im Garten von Malfoy Manor geweht, als er mit nichts weiter als den Klamotten die er trug und seinem Zauberstab seinem Elternhaus den Rücken zudrehte. Zum letzten Mal, wie er hoffte.

---------

So, das wars mit dem ersten Pittel. Das nächste fängt dann mit nem Flashback an, dann erfahrt ihr mehr über Draco.

Und reviewt wieder schön. Für Tipps zum besser schreiben (Ausdruck, Inhalt) bin ich immer zu haben!

Eure Seraphine


	3. Veränderungen

Ihr seit so gut zu mir. Echt. Und weil ihr so süß seit muss ich jetzt auch noch weiterschreiben und ihr haltet mich damit von den Hausaufgaben ab. Aber macht weiter so ;-)

Ach ja, eine Frage: Was bedeutet eigentlich AU?

**Gugi28: **Was Draco im Haus der Blacks macht ist wirklich sehr seltsam. Aber das kommt noch. Im Laufe der Zeit. Hoffe ich doch. Draco sagts mir ja leider auch nicht gg.

**BluStar84: **Wer weiß, ob sich das „Jeder kann sich ändern"sich auch wirklich auf ihn bezieht? Das werden wir noch sehen... Es ging übrigens nur so schnell weiter, weil ich das erste Chap schon fast fertig hatte. Und je länger sie werden, desto länger dauert es dann mit dem hochladen. Und zwischendurch ist da ja noch was, das sich Schule schimpft.

**Isabelle de Lincourt:** Mein Vater macht auch so ne tolle Kürbissuppe, deswegen ist es mir auch in den Sinn gekommen. Obwohl ich überlegt hatte, ob das geht, weil es sind ja Sommerferien. Aber ich dachte, die haben im Zug auch immer Kürbiskuchen, dann haben sie auch Kürbissuppe, Punkt! 

**Snuggels: **Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, wie viele Chaps es werden. Ich setzte mir erstmal ein Limit von 20, dann seh ich weiter. Ich lasse es einfach laufen. Bei mir bestimmen die Charas.

**Maraija: **Ja, ich weiß. Sehr verwirrend. Aber ich schwöre, es löst sich später alles auf. Ich brauch halt meine Zeit um warm zu laufen, wie ein Auto im Winter -.

**Pani-chan: **Hi mein halber Keks. Du solltest den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, vielleicht gefällt dir ja nicht, was ich alles mit Harry noch so anstelle -. Ich hab mich echt beeilt um das Chap fertig zu kriegen, auch wenn ich heute beim Training wieder fast gestorben bin hmpf. Bis morgen denne, hab dich auch lüb!

**Aryana: **Immer mit der Ruhe, das Flashback verrät eigentlich darüber fast gar nichts, aber das kommt noch mit der Zeit.

**Brianna-Elona: **Danke! Hoffe, es war schnell genug. Jetzt kann ich aber für keine Rechtschreibfehler garantieren, ne ;-).

**DracoDragon: **Ich wusste gar nicht, das ich so gut bin -. Hach, Lob tut ja sooooo guuuuut! Mehr davon lechz.

**Moin: **Hey, wer hat euch dafür bezahlt, so lieb zu mir zu sein? Danke, das ich zu deinen „Auserwählten"zähle! Es ist eine Ehre tiefverbeug!

Also, genug gelabert, auf geht's!

**2. Veränderungen**

Flashback 

_Er stand vor dem Schrank und betrachtete die Trophäen in der Glasvitrine. Die Hauselfen reinigten sie täglich und einmal im Jahr musste eine neue Vitrine her. Die Pokale bedeutetem seinem Vater sehr viel, das wusste der 16-Jährige. Auch Malfoy-Senior hatte seinerseits in Hogwarts in der Slytherin Quidditch-Mannschaft gesielt, als Jäger, nicht als Sucher wie Draco. Und seine Mannschaft hatte Jahr um Jahr gewonnen. Bis der jüngere James Potter in die Mannschaft von Gryffindor kam._

_Draco hatte schon einige Reden über sich ergehen lassen müssen, weil sein Haus noch die gewonnen hatte, seit er in der Mannschaft war. Er hatte Draco sich immer als Verlierer fühlen lassen. Lucius Malfoy war steht's Jahrgangsbester gewesen, Draco nach Hermine Granger immer nur zweiter._

_Vielleicht war das auch der Grund des Hasses auf die drei Freunde. Wirklich getan hatten sie ihm ja nie was. Außer den Prügeleien, die er selbst heraufbeschworen hatte. _

„_Schau sie dir ruhig an. Dann wirst auch du lernen sie zu schätzen, falls du doch noch eine solche Trophäe mit nach Hause bringst", sagte eine tiefe, gehässige Stimme hinter ihm._

_Langsam richtete Draco sich auf und sah auf das Spiegelbild seines Vaters, welches leicht in den Glastüren zu erkennen war. „Du hast mich doch sicher nicht rufen lassen, um mir zu sagen, was für ein Verlierer ich doch bin, oder?"_

„_Nein, natürlich nicht. Es geht um deine Zukunft!"_

_Draco schluckte. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch eines Tages kommen würde. Aber er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es so _bald_ sein würde. _

„_In einer Woche wirst du erwartet. In einer Woche wird deine Einweihungszeremonie sein. Der Dunkle Lord ist hoch erfreut, dich bald in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu können. Ich möchte, dass du dich auf diesen Tag gründlich vorbereitest."_

„_Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Draco mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Er hatte Angst vor dem was kommen würde._

„_Nun, dann wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben als das dem Lord zu melden. Er wird sich ein Strafe für dich aussuchen und ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, sie wird nicht angenehm sein."Lucius Malfoys Stimme klang bestimmt. Fast war es so, als hätte er mit solch einer Frage gerechnet._

„_Und damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst, zum Beispiel weglaufen, wirst du dein Zimmer ab sofort nur noch zum gemeinsamen Essen verlassen. Hast du mich verstanden, Sohn?"_

_Draco antwortete nicht. Er sah nur starr auf den Hauspokal aus dem Jahre 1972, der an Slytherin gegangen war. Ein Jahr, bevor die Siegesserie Gryffindors angefangen hatte._

„_Ob du mich verstanden hast habe ich gefragt!"Sein Vater war nun bis auf einen Meter hinter ihm heran getreten. Draco spürte die Kälte, die von ihm ausging und spürte die Gänsehaut, die seinen Rücken hinunterlief. Nie würde er sich daran gewöhnen._

_In dem Moment fasste Draco einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht sein Leben wegwerfen, nur um einem machtgeilen Monster zu dienen. Er hatte nicht vor, wie sein Vater auf Knien zu rutschen und diesem etwas die Schuhe zu küssen. Dafür war er zu stolz._

_Aber er wusste, sein Vater würde einen Aufstand nicht dulden. Also musste der Slytherinprinz wohl oder übel schnell handeln. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Vater._

_Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen, als er sah, dass Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. _

_Doch Draco war trotzdem schneller. Er rief „Expelliarmus"und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schrie sein Vater „Crucio!". Mit einem Sprung zur Seite rettete Draco sich gegen den Unverzeihlichen und konnte dadurch den ihm entgegenfliegenden Zauberstab seines Vaters nicht fangen._

Dieser wollte sich auch gerade auf ihn stürzen als Draco seinen Zauberstab schnell wieder erhob. „Stupor!", war das erstbeste, das ihm einfiel. Seine Vater kippte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Boden

_Mit zwei Sätzen war der Blonde an der Tür. Er sah sich noch einmal um und sprang dann die Treppen hinunter, die ihn in die Eingangshalle führten. Kurz vor der wuchtigen Eichentür des alten Herrenhauses fiel er fast über einen ihrer Hauselfen. „Wo gehen Sie hin, Sir? Das Essen wird gleich aufgetragen!"Draco sah ihn erst irritiert an, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Vater bestimmt schon Anweisung gegeben hatte ihn nicht aus dem Haus zu lassen, weswegen der Hauself ihn auch aufgehalten hatte. _

„_Ich will nur etwas frische Luft schnappen und komme gleich wieder", versuchte sich der Slytherinprinz rauszureden._

_Aber der Elf machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Aber Sir, Sie sollten jetzt besser nicht rausgehen, es regnet sehr und ein Sturm ist auch nicht weit!"_

_Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen. „Das ist mir _egal_! Ich werde raus gehen und du wirst mich nicht dran hindern. Scher dich zum Teufel!"_

_Dann griff er nach seinem Umhang, der im Wandschrank hing und trat hinaus ins Dunkel. Der Elf hatte Recht gehabt. Es würde bald einen heftigen Sturm geben. Aber das war ihm egal, es konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das, was ihn erwarten würde, würde er wieder reingehen._

_Flashback Ende_

Durch ein Klopfen an der Abteiltür wurde der Junge aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erst beim zweiten Klopfen realisierte er, dass jemand etwas von ihm wollte. „Was gibt's?", knurrte er.

Ein Lila Haarschopf wurde durch die Tür gesteckt und zwei helle blaue Augen sahen ihn an. „Na, als klar, Kleiner?", fragte die junge Hexe fröhlich.

„Oh Gott, Tonks. Ja, alles klar. Es ist ja nicht grad so, also würden sämtlichen Todesser des Landes hinter mir her sein um mich umzubringen. Und das Leben ist echt wunderbar, wenn man auch noch von der Tatsache absieht, dass ich zusammen mit dem Narbengesicht in einer Wohnung wohnen muss."Mehr als einen bösen Seitenblick bekam Tonks von ihm nicht geschenkt.

„Wow, welch ein grandioser Optimist Sie doch sind, Mr Malfoy! Würden wir alle so denken wie du, hätten wir schon aufgegeben und du säßest bestimmt nicht hier im Zug sondern würdest vor deinem ‚Herrn' rumkriechen! Übrigens, in einer halben Stunde sind wir da!"

Die Tür wurde wieder zugeschoben. Draco stutzte. In einer halben Stunde schon? Er konnte doch unmöglich so lange vor sich hin geträumt haben. Aber auch diese halbe Stunde musste noch rumgekriegt werden, also starrte er wieder hinaus und konnte schemenhaft die ihm so bekannten Berge im Hintergrund sehen. Ja, sie waren bald da. Bald war er in Sicherheit.

---------

Hagrid erwartete sie schon mit vier Pferdelosen Kutschen. Draco schob sein Gepäck samt Eulenkäfig und Eile in den erstbesten Wagen. Dazu kamen noch Lupin, nur mit einem sehr zerbeulten Köfferchen und Madame Pomfrey. Die beiden unterhielten sich die viertelstündige Fahrt über die Möglichkeit eine Salbe zu entwickeln, die alte Narben heilen ließ.

Also blieb dem Blonden nichts anderes übrig als wieder starr in die Dunkelheit zu blicken.

Schnaubend beobachtete er die Kutsche in der Harry, Ron, Neville und Tonks saßen, wie sie in einem sehr hohen Tempo an ihnen vorbeizog. Tonks schien die Wesen, die vor die Kutsche gespannt waren verhext zu haben.

Er konnte ihr ausgelassenes Lachen sehen. Er verachtete sie deswegen. Nie würde einer von ihnen verstehen, wie er sich fühlte. Sie hatten nie hautnah mitbekommen, wie die Todesser ihre Pläne für den neuen Krieg schmiedeten. Und nie mussten sie in der Gewissheit leben, eines Tages zu ihnen zu gehören, ohne es zu wollen.

Ein lautes Lachen neben ihm ließ ihn erschrecken. Doch es war nur Lupin, der lachend aus dem Kutschenfenster auf die vorüberziehende Kutsche zeigte und nach einem gespielt empörtem „Kein Respekt vor dem Alter haben sie, man sollte ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, wir sollten sie nicht einfach ziehen lasse, Remus!" zückte der Werwolf seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihre Wesen die Kutsche schneller ziehen.

Die beiden Wagen lieferten sich ein Rennen, bis sie abbremsen mussten, da sie nicht nebeneinander durch das Eingangstor zum Gelände passten, das nur auf einer Seite geöffnet war.

Lachend stiegen die drei Junge, Tonks, Madame Pomfrey und Lupin aus. Etwas missmutig hinterher, Draco. Die anderen Kutschen war noch ein gutes Stück entfernt.

„Wie kann man sich nur immer wieder so gehen lassen, Lupin? Ich werde es nie verstehen!". Schnarrte eine Draco sehr bekannte Stimme von oberhalb der Treppe.

„Nun ja, Severus, aus genau dem Grund werden Sie als verbitterter alter Griesgram sterben."Vergnügt klopfte der ehemalige Lehrer Dracos dem größeren auf die Schulter und trat in die Eingangshalle.

Fast schon erleichtert war der 16Jährige Slytherin die Stufen hinaufgestiegen um seinem Patenonkel die Hand zu begrüßen, welches in nicht mehr als einem respektvollem Händeschütteln endete.

---------

Die 16 Verbündeten saßen um den Holztisch rum, der normalerweise die Tafel der Lehrer darstellte. Draco saß am Rand der redenden und diskutierenden Meute. Als er seinen leeren Teller von sich schob klopfte Dumbledore mit einem Messer gegen sein Glas. Schlagartig wurde es ruhig.

„Wie alle wissen wird es einige Veränderungen in den Wohnbereichen geben. Wegen der besonders hohen Gefahrenrate haben ein paar der Ordensmitglieder und ich folgendes beschlossen: Ms Weasley und Ms Lovegood werden zu Ms Granger ziehen. Ms Brown und Ms Patil werden aus ihrem Schlafraum ausquartiert, womit die zwei benötigten Betten frei werden. Sicher weiß ich, das Ms Lovegood eigentlich dem Hause Ravenclaw angehört aber wir werden eine Ausnahme machen müssen. Bei Ihnen, Mr Weasley und Mr Longbottom wird alles so bleiben bis gehabt. Bis auf Mr Potter. Er wird zusammen mit Mr Malfoy auf unbestimmte Zeit eine eigene Wohnung erhalten. Diese ist für alle außer den Lehrern, den Ordensmitgliedern, mir und natürlich den Beiden unzugänglich. Ich schlage vor, Lupin zeigt Ihnen beiden nun ihre neuen Schlafräume und wird Ihnen alles nötige erklären. Hiermit beende ich das Essen."

Stühle scharrten über den Boden. Lupin wartete auf seine beiden Schützlinge und wies sie an, ihm zu folgen.

Mit mürrischer Mine und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lief der stolze Malfoysohn neben Harry her. Sie liefen einen langen Gang entlang, stiegen zweimal durch Löcher, die hinter Portraits versteckt waren und erklommen schließlich noch eine lange, steile Treppe, die offensichtlich in einen Turm führte.

„Ist das hier nicht 'ne Sackgasse? Ich finde das nicht sehr klug gewählt!", sagte der Slytherin und sah sich um.

„Natürlich ist das keine Sackgasse. Es gibt einen Ausweg – wenn man weiß, wo er ist. Das ist das erste Geheimnis des Turmes der weißen Raben."

„Der WAS? Ich dachte immer, Raben sind schwarz", sagte Harry und sah seinen Ex-Professor ungläubig an.

„Sind sie auch, Dummkopf! Es wird schon einen Grund haben, warum der Turm so heißt", sagte Draco genervt.

„So ist es. Aber diese Geschichte müsst ihr selber rausfinden. Nun zeige ich euch erstmal den Geheimgang. Passt auf, er ist etwas ganz besonderes!"

Lupin strich mit seiner Hand den Staub von einem Steinvorsprung, den man als Stufe hätte abtun können, wäre direkt dahinter nicht eine Wand gekommen. Es kamen seltsame Zeichen zum Vorschein, aber Lupin ließ sie unbeachtet. Dafür drückte er mit den Daumen gegen zwei von sehr vielen kleinen Kieselsteinen, die am Rand der ‚Stufe' herausragten. Sofort begann der Vorsprung im Boden zu verschwinden.

Die drei sahen in das längliche Loch. Man erkannte bei genauem hinsehen sehr schmale Stufen, die sehr steil ins Dunkel führten.

„Folgt mir. Aber seit vorsichtig. Es ist sehr unangenehm, wenn man ausrutscht und fällt. Da unten erwartet einen harter Steinboden."

Lupins Warnung folgend ließ erst Harry sich langsam hinunter und abschließend Draco. Unten angekommen hatte Lupin seinen Zauberstab bereits durch das Wort „Lumos"zu einem Kerzenersatz umfunktioniert und leuchtete ihnen den Weg. Bald kamen sie an eine kreisrunden Ausbuchten, die in eine Wand geschlagen war. Darauf abgebildet war das Wappen Hogwarts'.

„Passt auf und merkt euch, was ich sage: Ifen mo seteren nemis so laren."

Die fremden Worte brannten sich den beiden ins Gedächtnis. Denn sie wussten, würden sie einmal verfolgt, würde dieser Gang die einzigste Fluchtmöglichkeit für sie darstellen.

Die Ausbuchten schob sich rückwärts in die Wand hinein, bis sie nach rechts verschwand. Es legte einen kleinen Tunnel frei, der ca 2 Meter lang, 70 Zentimeter breit und ebenso hoch war.

Tief gebeugt folgten die Jungen ihrem Leiter und als sie sich wieder aufrichteten blieb ihnen der Mund offen stehen vor Überwältigung. Sogar Draco, der solche Regungen eigentlich nicht zuließ, konnte sich nicht gleich fangen, zu beeindruckend war das, was er sah.

---------

Oh, wie fies bin ich doch gemeinkicher.

Jetzt wollte ihr ganz bestimmt wissen, was denn da so tolles ist, nicht? Nun, jetzt heißt es warten, warten, warten. Aber nicht lange. Ich versprech´s.

Im nächsten Chap geht's dann auch endlich mit der katastrophalen Wohngemeinschaft los.

Eure Seph


	4. Die Gruft

Und da bin ich wieder mit Chap Nummer 3. Langsam kommt's ins rollen, merkt ihr's? Es könnte sogar in absehbarer Zeit richtig spannend werden. Es gibt sogar schon die ersten „Probleme"in der WG. Na ja, noch ist es kein richtiges Problem, aber es wird schon noch.

Aber ich habe leicht das Gefühl, als wäre das Chap irgendwie, na ja, inhaltslos. Aber seht selbst. Ach übrigens, AU bedeutet Alternatives Universum. Danke an...ja, wer war das eigentlich, der mir das gesagt hat? Hab's irgendwie nicht ganz mitbekommen. Jedenfalls Danke an die Person!!!

**Gugi28: **Hoffe, die Beschreibung der Räumlichkeiten gefällt. Wenn irgendwas verwirrend ist, sag bescheid, ich versuchs dann noch mal besser zu beschreiben. Nächstes Mal hat Tonks dann blaue Haare, okay ;-)? Irgendwie endet das Chap auch schon wieder mit dem Cliffhänger, der aber erst im Laufe der nächsten paar Kapitel aufgelöst wird.

**BlueStar84: **Ich hoffe, auch das Chap gefällt dir wieder. Und was AU bedeutet haben wir ja jetzt rausbekommen, nich -. Danke noch mal für das Lob, meine treure Reviewerin!

**Snuggels2: **Sorry, dass ich dir die letzten Male das 2 bei deinem Namen geklaut hab, wird nie wieder vorkommen ;-)! Und ich verspreche, Draco wird sich ändern, er hat sogar schon angefangen.

**Pani-chan: **Bestätigung tut gut ;-) und ich bin froh, das ich weiß, das ich die von dir kriege! Wenn du fleißig weiter liest, widme ich dir vielleicht sogar mal ein Kapitel. Aber nur, wenn du gaaaaanz lieb bist. Hab dich auch lieb!

**Ayrana: **So schlimm ist Harry ja nun auch wieder nicht. Obwohl er bei mir ein bisschen naiv ist. Aber das wird noch.

**Moin: **Stell dir vor, ich bin schon wieder undankbar, ja ja. Aber ihr werdet mir doch trotzdem weiter scheiben, oder? Vielleicht bin ich dann später nicht mehr so fies...

**Maraija: **Hab schnell weiter geschrieben, Befehl ausgeführt!

**3. Die Gruft**

Lupin drehte sich strahlend um und breitete die Arme aus. „Willkommen in ‚Der Gruft'!"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieser Raum seinen Namen herhatte, aber ganz bestimmt nicht von seinem Aussehen. Das wohl wunderlichste waren die in die Steinwände eingehauenen Portraits, deren dargestellte Menschen aufgeregt hin und her liefen und den seltenen Besuch betrachteten.

Der Boden und die Decke waren verspiegelt und es wurde einem ganz schwindlig, wenn man versuchte die Spiegelungen der Spiegelungen der Spiegelungen zu erfassen.

An einer der Wände stand eine Couch, offensichtlich aus Stein gemeißelt. Doch als Lupin sich mit Schwung auf ihr niederließ, sank er ein Stück ein. Sie war weich wie die Couch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Zwei Sessel, die genauso aussahen wie die Couch standen derselben schräg gegenüber. Von der Couch aus sah man direkt auf einen in die Wand gehauenen Kamin, in dem Feuer zu prasseln schien. Harry hockte sich fasziniert davor und stellte fest, das die sich bewegenden Steinflammen Wärme ausstrahlten.

Ein Stück entfernt von dieser Szenerie stand ein Tisch aus Stein, doch er fühlte sich an wie Holz, wie Draco bemerkte. Darauf standen Teller, Schüsseln und Trinkbecher, ebenfalls anscheinend aus Stein.

Lupin war neben den Grauäugigen getreten und nahm sich einen Teller und ließ ihn zur Veranschaulichung fallen und der anscheinend harte Stein zersprang wie Porzellan.

„Sogar Essbar ist das Zeug hier!", erklärte der Werwolf und griff nach einem Apfel, in den er kräftig hineinbiss.

Harry stand derweil gespannt vor einer der Wände und sah interessiert den sich bewegenden Personen zu, die ihn genauso beobachteten.

„Siehmal, dort drüben!", sagte Lupin und zeugte auf eine andere Wand.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und....ihm blieb der Atem stehen. „Aber...aber...das sind..."

„Ja, das sind wir, die Rumtreiber. James, Peter, Sirius, Lily und ich. Das ist einer der wunderbaren Effekte an diesem Ort. Jeder, der einmal hier war, wird verewigt. Sieh, da drüben werden gerade du und Malfoy eingemeißelt!"

Harry wandte sich abermals um und erblickte eine äußerst seltsame Szene. Zwei Strichmännchen mit Hammer und Meisel und Schutzhelmen auf den Köpfen und langen weiten Umhängen standen neben einer freien Fläche auf der Wand und schienen zu beratschlagen. Schließlich fing das eine der Männchen an mit dem Hämmerchen auf den Meißel einzuschlagen. Dabei warf es Draco immer wieder Blicke zu.

Dieser war auch aufmerksam geworden und schien beinahe amüsiert. So etwas hatte selbst er noch nie gesehen, und sein Vater hatte ihm eigentlich sehr viel beigebrach.

Sein Portrait-Kopf war inzwischen fertig und ein sehr skeptisches Ebenbild von Draco sah dabei zu, wie der Rest seines Körpers gestaltet wurde. Auch das zweite Männchen hatte seine Arbeit aufgenommen und man konnte sogar schon die Blitznarbe erkennen, die das Bild eindeutig als Harry auswies.

„Wieso nennst du diesen Ort ‚Die Gruft'? Es schließlich alles andere als das", wollte Harry wissen.

Der Ordensangehörige hatte sich ein steinernes Buch aus einem steinernem Regal genommen und blätterte darin herum.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so heißt, aber wir nannten es so."Harry wusste, das mit ‚wir' die Rumtreiber gemeint waren. „Hier schienen so viele Zauberer und Hexe in Form von Steinbildern begraben, das wir es kurzentschlossen so nannten. Nein, eigentlich heißt es ‚Die Gruft der lebenden Vergangenheit'", schloss er seine Erklärung.

„Es ist.... es ist einfach unbeschreiblich", versuchte Harry seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Mag sein, aber wie kommt man hier jetzt raus? Ich denke es ist ein Geheimgang!", sagt Draco leicht ungeduldig.

„Ja, immer mit der Ruhe. Hier, seht her. Dies ist das einzigste Steinportrait, das man zur Seite schieben kann, als wäre es ein richtiges Portrait."Lupin schob zum Beweis das Bildnis eines leicht ärgerlich dreinblickenden Mannes zur Seite. Dahinter hervor kam....nichts.

„Es scheint, als wäre hier nichts", fasste er die Gedanken seiner Schützlinge in Worte. „Aber es scheint nur so. Harry, komm her."

Der angesprochene tat wie ihm befohlen. „Streck deine Hand hindurch!" Wieder tat der 16Jährige wie ihm geheißen. Er sah seine rechte Hand in der Wand verschwinden und erschrocken zog er sie wieder zurück.

„Das ist der gleiche Effekt wie bei dem Tor zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am King's Cross!", stellte Draco fest.

„Genauso ist es. Ganz simple. Würde man hier durchsteigen, käme man in eine Röhre. Die müsst ihr im Falle eines Falles einfach hinterrutschen. Unten angekommen. Müsst ihr einen sehr langen Gang verfolgen und am Ende dieses Ganges kommt ihr hinter der Theke von den ‚Drei Besen' raus. Ab heute wird dort immer, zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit ein Ordensmitglied für euch breit stehen."

Draco, der zu den beiden getreten war, steckte seine Hand nach der Wand hinter dem Portrait aus. Vorsichtig, schon fast sanft berührte er die Wand, wo keine war. Seine Fingerspitzen verschwanden. Dann seine Hand und sein ganzer Arm, bis er ihn wieder herauszog.

„Es ist aber nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet, oder? Ich meine, weder die Gruft noch der Gang", fragte Harry.

„Nein, beides nicht. Wir hatten kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es der Karte hinzuzufügen aber wir dachten, wenigsten dieses Geheimnis kann Hogwarts für sich behalten."

„Uäääh, das soll ich sein?", kam es aus einem anderen Teil des großen Raumes.

Harry und der Freund seines Vater blickten sich um. Draco stand vor seinem inzwischen fertig gestellten Bildnis und hatte das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Leicht wütend blickten ihm die Strichmännchen entgegen. Der Stein-Draco sah auch sauer aus. Aber seine Wut galt eher den Männchen, die ihn geschaffen hatten. Sein rechter Arm war länger als der linke und die Füße waren überdimensional groß.

Lupin war hinüber gegangen und sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Auch ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Denn im Gegensatz zu Harry sah Draco noch ganz passabel aus.

Das Steinbild des Schwarzhaarigen glich eher dem Gekritzel eines vierjährigen als der Arbeit zweier Handwerker. Während der Kopf sehr gelungen war, war der Rest des Körpers unbrauchbar. Als auch noch Harry entsetzt aufkeuchte, als er sich sah, nahmen die zwei beleidigten Männchen eine Art Radiergummi und machten die Fehler rückgängig.

„Irgendwie sind die zwei aus der Übung. Kein Wunder, es ist kein Bild dazugekommen, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Und das ist wirklich lange her. Aber ich verspreche euch, die beiden kriegen das hin. Gehen wir lieber wieder nach oben. Es warten nämlich noch ein paar weitere Überraschungen auf euch!"

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Die Scheinstufe hatte sich hinter den dreien gerade geschlossen, als Lupin auf das Gemälde vor ihnen wies. Es war eines der wenigen Bilder in Hogwarts, das sich nicht bewegte. Man sah einen hohen Turm, um den ein Sturm tobte. Es regnete in Strömen, die Fahnen, die auf dem Turm standen, hingen schlaff herunter. Nur drei weiße Raben umflogen das Gemäuer.

„Euer Passwort ist Salaric. Wie das zusammen gesetzt worden ist, könnt ihr euch ja hoffentlich denken."

Bei der Erwähnung des Passwortes schwang das Portrait zur Seite und gebot Einlass. Lupin ließ den Jungen den Vortritt.

Der große Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, war in Grün, Silber, Rot und Gold Tönen gehalten. So war das Sofa zum Beispiel Rot, die zwei großen Sessel dafür Grün. Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer, denn trotz des Sommers war es recht kalt.

An den Wänden zogen sich endlos erscheinende Bücherregale entlang, deren Vielfalt von Büchern der schuleigenen Bibliothek Konkurrenz machten. Der Boden war mit einem silber-goldenem Teppich ausgelegt und die Decke war wie in der großen Halle magisch verzaubert, so dass man den klaren Sternenhimmel sehen konnte.

Am Ende des Raumes, gegenüber des Einganges, sah man drei Türen. Die zwei äußeren führten zu den Schlafräumen und die mittlere Tür zum Badezimmer.

„Das Bad ist übrigens auch von eurem Zimmer aus betretbar, das heißt, ihr seit mehr oder weniger miteinander verbunden. Die Räume sind übrigens nicht abschließbar. Weder durch Zauber noch durch einfache Schlüssel. Das ist alles nur zu eurer Sicherheit."

„Das heißt also, Potter könnte wann immer er wollte in mein Zimmer einmarschieren?", fragte Draco entsetzt. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Ja, das heißt es. Aber jetzt zu etwas viel wichtigerem. Es gibt auch von hier aus einen Zugang zur Gruft. Folgt mir."Der Werwolf leitete die Jugendlichen zu einem der Bücherregale.

„Wenn ihr dieses Buch hier herauszieht", er deutete auf ‚Alchimäische Wechselverbindungen', „dann wird sich der Schrank zur Seite begeben und ihr kommt über eine Treppe zum Hogwartswappen, ergo zum Eingang der Gruft."

Draco hatte sich abgewandt und fand die Bücher in den Regalen viel spannender. Das Gelabere über Geheimgänge interessierte ihn nicht. Er fand diese ganze Masche sowieso reichlich übertrieben. Er konnte den alten Zauselbart von Schulleiter zwar nicht sonderlich leiden, aber trotz allem wusste er, dass er hier sicher war und so schnell kein Todesser unbemerkt hier hereinkam.

Flashback 

Der weise alte Zauberer betrat das verstaubte Zimmer. Der Blonde Malfoy hatte sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und wartete auf seine Vernehmung.

_Dumbledore zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett heran und setzte sich. „Nun, Mr Malfoy, ich denke, sie haben mir einiges zu erklären!", sagte er freundlich aber trotzdem bestimmt._

_Draco nickte halb ergeben, halb widerwillig. „Ich weiß. Aber bevor ich anfange, möchte ich, dass sie mir garantieren, das mir nichts passieren kann. Ich möchte, dass sie mich weder zu meinen Eltern zurückschicken, noch das ich an das Ministerium ausgeliefert werden!"_

„_Das kann ich Ihnen mit Sicherheit garantieren. Solange Sie unter meinem Schutz stehen wird Ihnen nichts geschehen."_

„_Gut. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hat mein Vater vor, mich zum Todesser zu rekrutieren. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie auch gedacht, dass ich das Ganze mit freuden mitmache. Nun ist es aber so, dass man sich leicht in Menschen täuschen kann. Ich will nicht wie mein Vater mich jemanden unterwerfen, der nicht mal mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst ist. Ich habe von meinem Vater gelernt zu hassen. Ich habe gelernt, dass Muggel und Schlammblüter minderwertig sind. Ich habe gelernt, das nur Reinblüter die waren mächtigen sind. Und nicht mal da sind es alle. Aber irgendwann kam ich an den Punkt, an dem ich mich gefragte habe, wieso das alles. Was bringt es, wenn wir die Welt eines Tages von allem ‚Schmutz' gereinigt haben? Was bringt es, wenn wir Herrscher über die Welt sind, die kaum noch Leben beherbergt? Ich weiß, das mein Vater nur daran glaubt, weil auch sein Vater daran geglaubt hat. Und sein Vater zuvor auch. Aber ich glaube nicht an etwas, dessen Sinn ich nicht erkenne. _

_Ich bin von zu Hause abgehauen, als mir mein Vater offenbarte, dass ich sterben müsste, würde ich kein Todesser werden. Sicher wusste ich das vorher auch schon, nur habe ich nie so recht daran geglaubt, das mein Vater seinen eigenen Sohn umbringt. Ich war in der Sache einfach zu naiv. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich weg. Ich habe überlegt, wo och hinkönnte, bis mir einfiel, das mein Vater vom Haus der Blacks gesprochen hat. Das dort der Sitz des Ordens vermutet wird. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als es einfach zu versuchen und deswegen bin ich hergekommen, auch wenn es zwei Tage gedauert hatte, bis ich endlich hergefunden hatte. Das Sauwetter draußen hat übrigens nicht gerade dazu beigetragen."_

_Nachdem Draco all dies dem mächtigen Mann unterbreitet hatte, fühlte er sich wie ausgelaugt und er drohte in der folgenden Stille einzuschlafen._

„_Nun, ich werde mit den Ordensmitgliedern darüber sprechen und wir werden entscheiden, wie wir verfahren werden, und ob wir dir trauen können. Jetzt schlaf dich erstmal gesund, eine zweitägige Wanderung durch Regen, so wie du sie hinter dir hast, muss sehr erschöpfen sein."_

Der Junge nickte und sank in seine Kissen. Als Dumbledore die Tür erreichte war der 16Jährige schon ins Land der Träume übergegangen.

Flashback Ende 

„Ich werde dann mal gehen und euch eure Räume erkunden lassen. Das Gepäck steht schon in den jeweiligen für euch vorgesehen Raum bereit. Gut Nacht."

Der Ex-Professor klopfte Harry noch kurz auf die Schulter und nickte Draco zu, bevor er hinter dem zurückklappendem Portrait verschwand.

„Damit eins klar ist, Potter, ich habe nicht vor, mit die Freundschaft zu schließen aber angesichts der Tatsache, das wir hier eingesperrt sind sollten wir zum Waffenstillstand übergehen!", schlug der junge Malfoy vor.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. So etwas vernünftiges hatte er von seinem Erzrivalen eigentlich nicht erwartet, und egal, was während der ersten vier Wochen der Ferien vorgefallen war, es schien den Blonden stark verändert zu haben.

Also nickte der Schwarzhaarige und reichte dem Slytherin die Hand. Der sah erst so aus, als würde er diese Geste ignorieren, besann sich dann aber und streckte seine Hand aus. Als sie sich berühren schienen sie zu elektrisieren und sturmgraue Augen fesselten smaragdgrüne. Als Draco bewusst wurde, das sie immer noch mit verschränkten Händen dastanden, ließ er los, als wäre er gestochen worden.

Er wandte sich schnell ab und ging auf das linke der beiden Zimmer zu. Harry hatte sich dem linken zugewandt und fragte sich, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, sich so von den Augen des älteren festhalten zu lassen.

Als der Gryffindor die Tür öffnete sah er irritiert vom grünen Bett zum grünen Teppich bis zu den Koffern, die eindeutig nicht ihm gehörten.

Er sah erschrocken auf, als er den heißen Atem seines Mitbewohners in seinem Nacken spürte. „Falsches Zimmer, Narbengesicht!", hauchte er dem Held der Zaubererwelt ins Ohr.

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten und als er verwirrt einen Schritt zurücktrat, stieß er auf Widerstand. Der Blonde stand nach Harrys Geschmack fiel zu dicht hinter ihm. Dem „Verschwinde"von Draco leistete er auch schnellstmöglich folge.

Der Grauäugige grinste in sich hinein, als er Harry Richtung sein eigenes Zimmer stolpern sah. Wie leicht war er doch zu verwirren. Vielleicht konnte es doch ein recht lustige Zeit werden.

Nachdem er erst das falsche Zimmer erwischt hatte betrat er jetzt sein eigenes. Das große Bett mit dem grünen Bezug gefiel ihm, denn es war eindeutig größer als die Betten in den Schlafräumen und es hatte auch nicht mehr diese albernen Vorhänge, da sie hier ja auch recht überflüssig waren.

Doch als er die zwei Koffer sah verflog seine einigermaßen gute Stimmung gleich wieder. Da er ohne jeglichen Sachen am Grimmauld Place angekommen war und auch kein Geld bei sich hatte, war er erstmal mit Geld von der Schule, das ihm Dumbledore gegeben hatte und Tonks im Schlepptau shoppen gegangen.

Auch wenn er Muggel eigentlich immer gehasst hatte, in Sachen Klamotten hatten sie eindeutig den besseren Riecher als die Zauberer. Nachdem er sich bei GAP, Diesel und Tommy Hilfiger eingedeckt hatte, waren sie noch in die Winkelgasse gegangen, um noch wein paar Umhänge für ihn zu besorgen.

Trotzdem Tonks ihn begleitete war er doch wachsam wie ein Luchs und jedes Mal, wenn er jemanden sah, der ihm auch nur annähernd bekannt vorkam, verschwand im nächstbesten Laden.

Auch wenn ihm seine neuen Klamotten gefielen, schämte er sich doch. Schließlich hatte er sie vom Geld der Schule gekauft, da er selbst kein eigenes hatte. Er fand es einfach schrecklich zu wissen, das man auf anderer Leute Geld angewiesen war, auch wenn das so nicht stimmte, denn sein Vater war wohl der größte Wohltäter der Schule gewesen und zu gewissen Teilen gehörte ihm das Geld ja, das er von dem Schulleiter bekommen hatte.

Mit den Gedanken wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer setzte sich der Blonde an den großen Schreibtisch, der vor dem Fenster stand. Alles in allem gefiel ihm das Zimmer wirklich.

Auch Harry war begeistert. Endlich ein Zimmer für sich alleine, in dem er in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, ohne ständig von Ron oder einem seiner anderen Bewohner gestört zu werden. Das einzigste übel war eben Draco, aber mit dem würde er schon klarkommen. Immerhin hatten sie es bis zum Waffenstillstand geschafft.

Als er sich von der Aussicht auf die Berge sattgesehen hatte, ging er zu der Tür, die ihn ins Badezimmer führte. Als er es betrat fielen ihm fast die Augen aus. Es war riesig. Im Vergleich zu der riesigen Badewanne und der separaten Dusche war das kleine Bad, dass er sich immer mit Ron, Neville, Seamus und Dean hatte teilen müssen ein Lacher.

Gerade wollte er ausprobieren, was aus einem der vielen Hähne an der Badewanne kam, wurde die Tür gegenüber von seiner aufgemacht und Draco trat ein.

„Ganz hübsch", war das einzigste was der Slytherinprinz zu sagen hatte.

„Ganz hübsch? GANZ HÜBSCH? Es ist großartig. Ich habe nicht mal von so einem Bad geträumt!", entgegnete Harry.

Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, ich hab ja nicht gesagt, es wäre Schrott. Nur mein Bad in Malfoy Manor war noch ein Stück größer."

„Natürlich, bei dir zu Hause ist alles größer, besser, schöner", sagte Harry bissig.

Bei den Worten „zu Hause"hatte der Blonde unmerklich gezuckt. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein um den Zorn in sich zu verdängen. „Nenn Malfoy Manor nie wieder mein zu Hause, klar? Es ist nichts weiter als das Haus in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, aber es ist nicht mein zu Hause!", knurrte er den Schwarzhaarigen böse an.

Erschrocken und irritiert sah dieser den älteren an. „Geht schon klar." Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verließ er das Bad durch die dritte Tür, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte,

Draco setzte sich an den Badewannenrand und stützte seinen kopf in seine Hände. Er hätte das nicht zu Potter sagen dürfen. Er durfte nicht herausbekommen, was wirklich geschehen war. Niemand durfte das herausbekommen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

So, das reicht erstmal. Ich weiß, es endet wieder mit nem Cliffhänger, aber ich kann nicht anders ;-). Reviewt wieder schön viel! Bis zum nächsten Mal dann,

eure Seph


	5. Albträume

Hi ihrs! Wie schön, das euch meine Bildhauer so gut gefallen -. Ich hatte überlegt, wie denn die Figuren in die Wand kommen und da sind sie mir irgendwie eingefallen. Übrigens, vom einziehen in die Gruft würde ich euch abraten, so wie ich mir das ganze vorstelle gibt's da nämlich keine Fenster (wie dann frische Luft reinkommt und so ist mir aber auch ein Rätsel). Und wer will schon ohne Fenster sein ;-). Hoffe, ihr habt euch schön kringelig gelacht, in den nächsten Chaps gibt's vermutlich erst mal nichts zu lachen. In den nächsten 3-4 Chaps wird dann auch Dracos mysteriöses Geheimnis gelüftet (ich weiß es, ich weiß es, ihr ja nicht ätschibätschi).

Bei der Zimmerfarbgestaltung ist mir leider nichts anderes als grün-silber und rot-gold eingefallen, also, wer davon die Nase voll hat (weil das bei vielen WG Fanfics so ist), sorry. Aber ganz in weiß fand ich dann auch nicht soooo toll. Schwarz wäre vielleicht ganz nach Dracos Geschmack gewesen, aber ich nehm stark an, das Dumbledore das Zimmer eingerichtet hat.

Ach du meine Güte, hab mich schon wieder total verquasselt. Jetzt kommen erstmal die Review-Antworten:

**Gugi28: **Dich zähle ich inzwischen zu meinen treuen Anhänger ;-). Das zusammenleben der beiden wird echt kein Zuckerschlecken, weder für sie, noch für meinen armen Denker, schließlich will ich mich wenigsten ein bisschen von denen abheben, die ähnliche Fanfics schreiben oder geschrieben haben. Schreib schnell wieder!!!!

**Pani-chan: **Hey, Zweite! Du wirst besser ;-). Ich widme dir mal ein Chap, das mir besonders gut gefällt! Für die Beste nur das Beste (hoffe, die anderen werden jetzt nicht neidisch). Und auch vor diesem Lob verbeuge ich mich wieder tief.

**BlueStar84: **Das verkupple mit HD wird vermutlich noch ein kleines bisschen dauern, bis ich die Storyline einigermaßen aufgebaut hab (wenigsten muss ich mir keine Charas ausdenken). Ich finds toll, das die Gruft so gut angekommen ist! Aber wie oben geschrieben, mit einziehen ist echt schlecht...

**Snuggels2: **Auf die 2 besteh ich jetzt ;-). So wie du dich anhörst, bis du vor Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen wegen der Bildhauer (sind die echt sooooo komisch?). Hoffe, du bist wieder zu Frieden mit mir und dem neuen Chap.

**Ayrana: **Das war auch der Sinn der Übung, euch neugierig zu machen. Reviewer muss man ja irgendwie bei der Stange halten -. Aber wegen seinem Geheimnis musst du dich noch ein bisschen gedulden und wirst sogar noch heißer drauf gemacht ätsch!

**Lara-Lynx: **Hey, ein neuer Reviewer! Willkommen in deinem verderben ;-). Bist jetzt ist fast jeder Wiederholungstäter, und ich hoffe, du wirst es auch! Für die Story habe ich mir erstmal ein Limit von 20 Chaps gesetzt, ob ich das auch einhalte ist die andere Frage. Und Malfoy hat doch immer Geheimnisse, oder - (ich sollte aufhören, Smileys zu machen)?

**Deedochan: **Noch eine Neue! Wie schön freuz! Und nein, ihr kennt noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit, die gibt's nur Happweise (wäre sonst ja auch zu langweilig, stimmt's?). Und die zwei Essen in der Halle. Aber Zimmerservice ist auch ne Idee -, da mach ich vielleicht noch was draus. Und ja, die anderen werden erfahren, dass die zwei in einer WG wohnen. Aber erst später, noch sind Ferien.

**Truemmerlotte: **Lauer Neue hier g. Das mit Sirius kommt noch, und sicher, dass er wirklich so gut damit klar kommt? Ich lass das jetzt mal so im Raum stehen.

**Pitvansee: **Danke fürs Lob. Hoffe, war schnell genug und du reviewst auch schnell wieder!

So und ab diesem Chap wird jedes jemanden gewidmet, ob ihr denjenigen kennt oder nicht. Die erste Widmung geht an: **BlueStar84**, weil sie die allerallererste war, die bei dieser Fanfic reviewt hat! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

**4. Albträume **

Den Schlaf, den Harry dringend benötigte, sollte er zumindest in dieser ersten Nacht zurück in Hogwarts nicht bekommen. Die Schreie, die er hörte ordnete er zuerst seinem Traum zu. Doch dann wurde er langsam wach und sie verklungen trotzdem nicht. Sehr widerwillig öffnete er die Augen. Und sah nichts. Es war stockdunkel und zudem kam, dass er seine Brille nicht aufhatte, ohne die er so gut wie hilflos war. Er sollte ernsthaft mal über Augenlaser nachdenken!

Er setzte sich auf und griff zum Nachttisch. Doch da war keiner. Harry sah verwirrt auf den Fleck, an dem der kleine Schrank eigentlich stehen sollte, als ihm einfiel, das er ja gar nicht in seinem alten Schlafsaal war, sondern in seinem neuen Schlafzimmer. Er seufzte und überlegte, wo er die Brille denn hingetan hatte. In dem Moment war er froh, keine Kontaktlinsen zu haben, die zu finden wäre mit Sicherheit noch schwerer.

Endlich machte es Klick in seinem Kopf und er schwang die Beine auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Hier stand der verdammte Schrank! Und da lag auch seine Brille gleich neben seinem Lieblingsbuch „The Hobbit", ein Muggelbuch, das er einst schon total zerfleddert, von Dudley „geerbt"hatte.

Als er sich das mal wieder kaputte Gestell auf der Nase zurechtrückte (er vergaß immer wieder sie ganz zu hexen), dachte er darüber nach, warum er überhaupt aufgewacht war.

Ja, verdammt! Was hatte ihn da eigentlich um seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gebracht?

Zwei Sekunden später wurde er auf grausamste Art und Weise wieder daran erinnert. Ein gellender Schrei ertönte dumpf und gedämpft durch die Wände.

Draco! Irgendetwas war da! Und es musste verdammt schrecklich sein, wenn sogar Malfoy so schrie! Er war schon an der Tür, nachdem er sich schnell seinen Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, als er plötzlich laute polternde Stimmen und Schritte hörte.

Im nächsten Moment war es wieder ruhig. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür und streckte seinen Kopf heraus. Erst sah er nichts. Dann fiel ihm das Licht auf, das aus Dracos offenem Zimmer fiel.

Der Gryffindor hielt die Luft an. Sollten die Todesser etwa schon in ihrer ersten Nacht hier auftauchen? Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich zur Tür des Zimmers seines Mitbewohners. Gerade wollte er todesmutig seinen Zauberstab auf die Personen im Zimmer richten, als er eine der drei Stimmen erkannte. McGonagall!

Überrascht sah Harry um die Ecke. Die zweite Stimme, die er vorhin hatte rufen hören gehörte Moody. Dieser richtete nur kurz sein magisches Auge auf Harry und McGonagall ignorierte ihn vollkommen.

Neugierig, was geschehen war, trat Harry ein. Er sah Malfoy totenbleich auf dem Bett sitzen, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors neben ihm, wie sie ihm ein Stück Schokolade reichte. Erst nahm er es zögernd, steckte es sich aber dann schnell in den Mund, dankbar für die beruhigende Wirkung.

Als der stolze Blonde Harry entdeckte riss er die Augen vor entsetzten auf und richtete seinen Finger auf. Hastig schluckte er die Schokolade hinunter um wieder spreche zu können und schrie beinahe hysterisch: „Raus! Und zwar sofort!"Moody richtete nun beide Augen auf Harry. „Tu lieber, was er sagt. Er ist nicht gerade zu Späßen aufgelegt. Und einem aufgebrachten Malfoy zu begegnen macht keinen Spaß, ich hatte das vergnügen schon mal, glaub mir!"

Dracos Blick war so beängstigend, das Harry den Rat lieber annahm und den Rückzug antrat. An der Ecke zum Zimmer blieb er dann doch wieder stehen. Zu sehr wollte er wissen, was mit Draco losgewesen war! Doch er hatte etwas entscheidendes vergessen, Moodys Auge. „Potter, hast du wirklich vergessen, das Wände mir nicht sonderlich viel ausmachen? Verschwinde in dein Zimmer!"

Sich ärgernd über die eigene Dummheit kehrte er zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Währenddessen lief die Unterhaltung in Dracos Zimmer erst an.

„Geht's wieder, Kleiner?", brummte Moody.

„Ja. Ich glaub schon. Tut mir Leid, dass ich ärger gemacht habe."

„Ach was. Dafür sind wir doch da. Wir sind froh, das nichts wirklich schlimmes passiert ist. Vielleicht wäre es aber besser, wenn du mit Dumbledore über deinen Traum redest. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Harrys Albträume letztes Jahr. Was daraus geworden ist, wissen wir ja", sagte McGonagall und versuchte durch ein Kopfschütteln das vergangene Schuljahr wieder zu verdrängen.

Der Blonde hatte sie bei der Idee mit Dumbledore zu reden ungläubig angeschaut. „Sie meinen das doch nicht ernst, dass ich mit Dumbledore reden soll, oder? Ich meine, es war nur ein Albtraum!"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. „Unterschätze so was nicht. Voldemort hat es schon einmal geschafft in die Gedanken von einem Schüler einzudringen, wieso sollte er es bei dir nicht schaffen? Ich weiß nicht, worum der Traum ging, trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, du solltest mit dem Direktor darüber reden. Am besten gleich morgen!"

Seufzend senkte Draco den Kopf. „Ich hab gar keine andere Wahl, oder?" Doppeltes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort. „Da das ja wohl geklärt ist, kann ich doch bestimmt wieder schlafen. Ich bin verdammt müde!"

Die zwei Wächter verließen das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür, hinter der der junge Malfoy bereits wieder in den Kissen lag. Moody ging noch schnell zu de anderen Zimmer hinüber und warf einen Blick hinein. „Na, Harry? Hoffe's geht gut?"„Ja, eigentlich schon", kam ihm die Antwort aus dem Dunkel entgegen. Der Ex-Auror schloss somit auch hier die Tür.

Im Zimmer des Slytherin war es totenstill. Die Grauen Augen blickten haltsuchend durch den Raum. Doch die Dunkelheit verschluckte alles. Zugegeben hätte er es zwar nie, aber er hatte Angst. Angst davor wieder einzuschlafen und abermals diesen Träumen ausgesetzt zu sein, die ihn Nacht für Nacht verfolgten. Er dachte, er hätte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, aber diesmal war es schlimmer gewesen als alles andere.

Doch nach einiger Zeit verlangte sein Körper doch das ein, was ihm zustand der Junge verschwand in einem traumlosen Abgrund.

Sein jahrelanger Feind lag ebenfalls noch einige Zeit wach. Er wusste, etwas war geschehen, das Draco verheimlichte. Und er musste unbedingt herausbekommen, was es war! Auf alle Fälle würde er morgen erstmal mit Hermine und Ron darüber reden. Obwohl. Mit Ron würde er bei dem Thema wahrscheinlich nicht weit kommen. Also nur Hermine.

Als er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er Ron abhängen konnte, übermannte auch ihn der Schlaf und er träumte von seinem nächsten Quidditchspiel, das noch in weiter Ferne lag.

---------

Um 8 Uhr morgens wurde sie aus ihren Betten gerissen. Die zwei potentiellen Langschläfer waren überhaupt nicht erfreut über den morgendlichen Besuch. Dieser Bestand aus den zwei giggelnden Ordensmitgliedern Lupin und Tonks. Die jüngere hatte sich für diesen Tag blau als Haarfarbe ausgewählt und fand es sichtlich lustig Harry durch einen eiskalten Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab zu wecken.

Als der schwarzhaarige japsen hochschnellte, wusste er schon, dies würde ein echt beschissener Tag werden. Lupin warf dem Sohn seines Freundes ein Handtuch zu und zwang Tonks aus dem Zimmer, als Harry sich umziehen wollte. Dieser war derweil aufgefallen, dass sich in diesen Räumen ja noch ein Junge aufhielt, der mit Sicherheit auch noch schlief.

Als sie verschwand um den Hass eines weiteren auf sich zu ziehen, sah Harry stirnrunzelnd zu dem Werwolf. „Was hat sie genommen? Kann man so früh am morgen schon betrunken sein?", fragte er skeptisch. „Nein. Dumbledore hat sich vorhin nur den Spaß gemacht über uns einen Fröhlichkeitszauber zu legen, da wir beide ziemliche Morgenmuffel sind. Er hat einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor!", grinste der 35Jährige.

Harry wollte gerade ansetzten um etwas zu sagen, als er einen lauten Schrei hörte. Die beiden stürzten zur Tür und erblickten Tonks, die schreiend und lachend gleichzeitig vor Draco weglief, der pitschnass in Boxershorts und T-shirt die junge Frau mit seinem Zauberstab verfolgte, aus dem immer wieder auf Tonks gezielt Wasser spritzte. Bevor einer der Strahlen eines der Bücherregale traf, sprach Lupin geistesgegenwärtig einen Schutzspruch über die Bücher.

Erst als die Blauhaarige hinfiel und der Grauäugige sie mit Wasserfontänen zugespritzt hatte, hörten die beiden auf. Es war das erste Mal, das Harry seinen Erzfeind lachen sah. Und er musste feststellen, dass er ein verdammt hübsches Lachen hatte.

Tonks hatte sich schon wieder trocken gehext, als der Slytherinprinz beschloss lieber duschen zu gehen und auf natürliche Art und Weise zu trocknen. „Beeil dich aber, Dumbledore wartet auf uns!", rief Lupin ihm noch hinterher und ging mit Harry schon vor zum Frühstück.

---------

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Gut geschlafen?", rief ihm seine beste Freundin fröhlich und munter entgegen. Obwohl er noch immer hundemüde war lächelte er. „Es ging. Ähm, kann ich dich nachher mal sprechen?"„Warum denn?", fragte Ron interessiert. „Hm, sorry Ron, aber ich würde mit Hermine gerne alleine reden. Aber sei nicht sauer, okay?"Trotz dem Nicken des Rothaarigen konnte sein Freund schließen, das er nicht begeistert war von der Idee ausgeschlossen zu werden.

„Geht klar, Harry. Ich wollte nachher noch in die Bibliothek, da kannst du ja mitkommen", schlug die 16Jährige vor.

„Gut. Aber ich fürchte, Lupin wird mitkommen. Auch wenn er sich fernhält."

„Nun, damit müssen wir leben. Außerdem ist es ja nur zu deinem Besten!"In Sachen Sicherheit und Besserwisserei hatte sich Harrys beste Freundin seit der ersten Klasse an noch nicht geändert.

---------

Als der Blonde mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt aus dem Bad heraus sein Zimmer betrat zog er erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er Tonks, die neugierig das Zimmer betrachtete.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und grinste. „Ach nichts, wollte nur so sehen, wir ihr hier wohnt, aber viel zu schauen gibt's noch nicht. Kein Wunder, wir sind ja gestern auch erst angekommen. Sag mal, stört es dich eigentlich gar nicht, hier halbnackt vor meinen Augen auf und ab zu laufen?"

Draco war dazu übergegangen seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen und Tonks weitgehend zu ignorieren. „Wenn es mich stören würde, würde ich es nicht tun, oder?"Damit drehte er sich wieder um. Doch als er Tonks' Blicke spürte sah er über seine Schulter zu ihr. „Was mich aber stört ist, das du mir gerade auf den Hinter starrst!"

Wieder grinste die talentierte Hexe. „Wieso? Hast doch 'nen hübschen Arsch!"

Der Malfoysohn hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und ging auf das Spiel ein. Langsam näherte er sich der Aurorin. „Ich weiß. Trotzdem wird es nicht unbestraft bleiben, ihn ohne meine Erlaubnis zu betrachten!"Er hatte sie langsam zurück an die Wand hinter ich gedrängt, was sie aber nicht sonderlich störte.

„Auf die Strafe bin ich aber gespannt!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Draco verschränkte langsam seine Hände in ihre und drückte ihre Arme nach oben, über ihren Kopf. Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre und blickte nach unten. „Ist es nicht immer wieder unfassbar, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten die Menschen zueinander stehen? Eigentlich solltest du mich zum Frühstück hinunter führen und auch mich aufpassen, und jetzt sind wir dabei einige Regeln zu brechen!"

„Solche Regeln gibt es?", hauchte die junge Frau.

„Ich glaube schon!", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. Zärtlich knabberte an ihnen und als er ein Zucken spürte ließ er ihre Arme los. Das war wohl sein Verhängnis. Tonks' Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und drückten seine Lippen stärker auf ihre. Aus dem sanften berühren wurde ein verlangender Kuss und Draco fand endlich, was er suchte: Halt.

---------

„Remus? Ich will mit Hermine in die Bibliothek. Ich nehme an, du kommst mit?"

Der Ex-Professor murmelte mampfend etwas in Harrys Richtung, das sich stark nach „Klar, komme gleich"anhörte. Schnell schluckte er mit Hilfe seines restlichen Kaffees des Toast runter und folgte den zwei Schülern, die bereits an der großen Eichentür angelangt waren.

„Wo ist eigentlich Malfoy? Hab ihn gar nicht beim Frühstück gesehen!", sagte Hermine und blieb vor einer gerade die Richtung änderten Treppe stehen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, er kommt mit Tonks nach, er wollte nich duschen. Aber wer weiß, wie lange er duscht", antwortete Lupin.

„Warum unterrichtest du eigentlich nächstes Schuljahr nicht wieder, oder habe ich was verpasst?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ich habe soviel anderes für den Orden zu tun und dann noch die Wache vor euren Räumen – das würde ich rein körperlich und zeitlich schon gar nicht durchstehen. Als Werwolf altert man körperlich vorzeitig, da die Verwandlungen immer verdammt viel Kraft in Anspruch nehmen. Und ich war ja noch der Stärkste."

„Wer wird dann der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte die braunhaarige.

Lupin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Dumbledore noch niemanden gefunden. Aber das wird schon." Inzwischen waren die drei vor der Bibliothek angekommen. „Ich schlage vor, ich sehe mich ein bisschen zwischen den Büchern um und lasse euch in Ruhe, okay?"

„Wird sich ja wohl kaum ändern lassen. Hermine, gehen wir darüber!"

Die wie Freunde verschwanden in einer Ecke außer Sichtweite ihres Aufpassers.

„Ich wollte mit dir über Malfoy sprechen, deswegen wollte ich Ron auch nicht dabei haben!", ging der schwarzhaarige gleich in die Offensive.

Hermine nickte. „Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Außerdem muss ich mit dir auch noch über ihn reden. Ich habe vorhin ein Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Kingsley nun...ähm...sagen wir mitbekommen. Aber erzähl du zuerst!"

„Gut. Also, letzte Nacht bin ich aufgewacht. Von einem Schrei. Zuerst dachte ich, es sei was passiert aber Draco schien nur geträumt zu haben. McGonagall und Moody standen bei ihm im Zimmer. Das alles wäre ja halb so seltsam, wenn Malfoy nicht so fertig ausgesehen hätte. Ich weiß, was es heißt Albträume zu haben und glaub mir, seiner schien verdammt schlimm gewesen zu sein. Als er mich gesehen hat, warf er mich sofort aus dem Zimmer. Und da Moody ja leider durch Wände sehen konnte hatte ich keinerlei Chancen zu lauschen."

„Und jetzt fragst du dich, was Malfoy geträumt hat, stimmts?"Ihr bester Freund nickte. „Wäre es nicht so abwegig dann....nun...", brach sie ab und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe rum

„Was? Sag schon!", drängte Harry sie.

„Okay. In dem Gespräch der zwei ging es um Malfoys Vater. Man hat ihn gefunden. Tot."

---------

Bin ich grausam. Jetzt macht euch mal schön eure Gedanken und bald geht's weiter!

Übrigens bin ich immer nah dran in den Gesprächen der Freunde „Draco" statt „Malfoy"zu schreiben. Sollte es nun doch mal vorgekommen sein und ich hab es übersehen, ich meinte natürlich immer „Malfoy". Zum Vornamen gehen sie so bald noch nicht über. Zumindest Ron und Herm nicht.

Eure Seph


	6. Gitarrenklänge

Jetzt hab ich euch aber komplett verwirrt. War ja auch irgendwie Absicht ;-D. Aber erstmal: ES BLEIBT BEIM HPDM PARING!!! Aber lasst mir doch auch mal meinen Spaß. Lara-Lynx: Ich liebe dein Review. Hab mich fast langgelegt vor lachen! Das hab ich echt gebraucht. Belassen wir es jetzt dabei, ihr wollt schließlich weiterlesen. Aber vorher kommen noch die Review-Antworten:

**Truemmerlotte: **Grins nicht zuviel, war ne einmalige Sache mit den beiden ;-).

**Gugi28: **Ich kann dich beruhigen, es ist und bleibt eine Harry/Draco Story. Wollt nur mal ein bisschen Verwirrung stiften und Draco ist eben momentan auch auf Grund seiner Träume ein bisschen verzweifelt.

**Lara-Lynx: **Jaja, du Wiederholgsunstäter ;-). Zwischen den beiden geht das noch nicht länger so und es hört auch sofort wieder auf. Es war ganz spontan und Draco kann eben gut verführen -. Ich hoffe, du hast dich wieder entwirrt. Mal sehen, ob Harry auch einen Trostspender kriegt.

**Deedochan: **Was Draco geträumt hat, und was es mit seinem Vater auf sich erfahrt ihr schon noch, keine Bange. Hab schon alles im Kopf zurechtgelegt. Und du hast Recht, Harry war an dem Morgen gar nicht im Bad. So ein kleines Schweinchen ;-). Bussal zurück.

**Snuggels2: **Und ich hab die 2 nicht vergessen gg. Wenigstens eine, die mir vertraut, Danke! Du wirst es nicht bereuen!

**Schnuckiputz: **Niedlicher Name ;-). 1. Es ist eine HPDM Pairing Story, 2. Du hast Recht, die beiden sind über ein paar Ecken miteinander verwandt. Ich schau gleich mal nach, über wie viel Ecken blätterblätter. Ah ja, da. Tonks ist seine Cousine, ergo die Tochter der Schwester seiner Mutter. Na also, Cousine und Cosin ist erlaubt, wenn auch moralisch nicht ganz vertretbar (find ich jedenfalls). Aber es ist ja nur ne Fanfic.

**Ayrana: **Halt, nicht weinen ! taschentuchreich Gewöhn dich dran, das es spannend endet, ich liebe Cliffhänger.

Widmung: Dieses Chap widme ich **LaJennz**, die zu meinen besten Freunden gehört und auch hoffentlich immer dazu gehören wird! Ich hoffe, du findest die Geschichte schön groovy ;-). Ich hab dich lieb, mein kleines Küken!

Songtexte, die in diesem und in kommenden Kapiteln folgen, stammen nicht von mir.

Bei dem in diesem Kapitel enthaltenem Song handelt es sich um **„How does it feel"von Avril Lavigne, Under my Skin**

**5. Gittarenklänge **

"Wie, tot?", fragte Harry vollkommen perplex. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht.

„Ein paar der Ordensmitglieder haben ihn gefunden. Erstochen. Kurz vor Malfoy Manor. Meinst du, Malfoy weiß es?"

„Das könnte seine Albträume erklären. Vielleicht er ihn sogar noch gesehen. Du weißt schon, nach dem er tot war."

„So oder anders. Ich denke, wir sollten ihn ein bisschen beobachten."

„Das werdet ihr ganz bestimmt _nicht_ tun!", sagte eine energische Stimme hinter ihnen. Da stand Lupin, mit einem Buch in der Hand, und sah die zwei scharf an. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich zugehört habe, aber Dumbledore hat sich schon gedacht, das ihr wieder versucht auf eigene Faust etwas zu unternehmen!"

Er sah sie so angsteinflößend an, dass sie ihn beinahe nicht wiedererkannten. „Glaubt mir, es ist nur zu eurem besten. In eurem Alter habe ich auch dauernd für den Orden spioniert. Und es waren die schlimmsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens. Ich möchte euch einfach nur in Sicherheit wissen. Und von Malfoy Junior solltet ihr sowieso die Finger lassen. Er braucht momentan seine Ruhe. Okay?"

Die 16Jährigen wussten, das ihr Freund es ernst meinte. Und sie wussten auch, er würde nie so böse und mit solcher angstvoll klingenden Stimme reagieren, wenn es nicht wirklich ernst wäre.

„Gut. Wir versprechen unsere Nasen aus dieser Angelegenheit rauszuhalten", sagte Hermine und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. Hinter ihrem Rücken hatte sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger gekreuzt, denn anders als in der Muggelwelt galten diese Versprechen-brechen-Tricks nicht nur im Kinderalter.

Doch der Werwolf kannte sie gut genug. „Hermine, die andere Hand auch her. So leicht lass ich mich nicht austricksen. Und ihr haltet euch nicht nur aus dieser Sache raus sondern auch aus allen anderen raus!"

Seufzend nickten die Gryffindors und reichten ihm die Hände, diesmal ganz ehrlich. „Gut. Jetzt lasst uns gehen. Ich schlage vor, Herm, du gehst zurück zu Ron. Der wird euch sicher schon vermissen. Und Harry, wir gehen zu Dumbledore. Er wollte noch etwas mit dir bereden. Es hat etwas mit _ihm _zu tun."

Harry schluckte. Schwer unterdrückte er die auskommenden Tränen. Es tat so verdammt weh, an _ihn_ zu denken. Lupin legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich an der Süd-Westturm Treppe und verschwand Richtung Schlafsaal, der nur noch hundert Meter entfernt war. Trotz dieser kurzen Distanz war Lupin unwohl das Mädchen alleine gehen zu lassen. Zu viel konnte trotz allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen passieren. Zusammen mit Harry trat er vor den steinernen Wasserspeier. Das Passwort (Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze- Dumbledore liebte den Laden der Zwillinge) brachte den Drachen in Bewegung.

Erst als Dumbledore dem Ex-Professor zunickte, verließ dieser den Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb trotz dem ihm angebotenem Stuhl stehen.

Der Alter Zauberer blinkte ihn freudig an. „Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Mehr oder weniger nachträglich zum Geburtstag." Mit blitzenden Augen stand er auf und ging auf einen Schrank zu.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Überraschung mit seinem Paten zu tun haben könnte. Noch verwirrter wurde er, als er das große flache, in braunes Tuch eingewickelte, etwas sah, das Dumbledore aus dem Schrank nahm. Er legte es auf den großen Schreibtisch und sah den Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser sah nachdenklich von seiner Überraschung zu dem Schulleiter. „Nun, pack es aus!"Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig deckte er Schicht um Schicht auf und hervor kam.... „Sirius!", hauchte der Gryffindor. Er stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten und stieß gegen den Stuhl. Zwei große braune Augen blitze spitzbübig zu ihm hoch.

„Sirius hat es während seiner ersten Zeit im Orden malen lassen. Damals, als er grad 20 Jahre alt war. Er wollte es deinen Eltern zum Hochzeitstag schenken. Aber zu dem ist es leider nicht mehr gekommen."

Harry berührte mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig das Portrait. Er fuhr den Linien der Gesichtzüge nach, bis hinunter zum Kinn. Trotzdem dieser Sirius 16 Jahre jünger war, als der, den er gekannt hatte, bestand immer noch eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. Das Lächeln war dasselbe. Genauso wie der freche Dreitagebart und die feingeschwungenen Lippen. Doch die Augen waren so anders. Auf dem Portrait sah man einen lebenslustigen jungen Mann, in dessen Augen es feurig glühte. Genau jenes Feuer war in Askaban verloren gegangen. Manchmal hatte Harry es noch sehen können. Doch es war immer sehr kurz gewesen.

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihm eine Träne ins Auge gestiegen war. Erst als sie auf den dunklen Holzrahmen fiel, sah Harry wieder auf. Der weise Alte stand ihm gegenüber und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Er wollte es dir zu deinem diesjährigen Geburtstag schenken und hat mich gebeten es solange in Verwahrung zu nehmen. Er hat Kreacher nicht über den Weg getraut. Dieser Sirius auf dem Gemälde ist zwar nicht derselbe, wie du ihn kanntest, aber du kannst trotzdem mit ihm über alles reden. Das Gemälde kennt sein Vorbild und dessen gesamte Geschichte."

Der schwarzhaarige wollte etwas sagen, schloss aber den Mund gleich wieder. Er musste seine Augen fast mit Gewalt wieder von dem jugendlichen Gesicht abwenden, um ein „Danke"rauszubringen. Er schlug das Tuch wieder über das Portrait und hob es vorsichtig hoch. „Vielen Dank."

Dumbledore war neben ihn getreten und nickte ihm leicht zu. „Schön, das es dir gefällt. Draußen steht Moody und wartet darauf, dich zu deinem Raum zu bringen. Nimm dir Zeit um dich mit dem jungen Black anzufreunden."

„Wieso steht Moody draußen? Was ist mit Remus?", fragte der Junge leicht irritiert.

„Der hat noch was zu erledigen. Nun geh, ich habe noch sehr viel zu tun."

Der Zauberer in Ausbildung verließ mit dem Bild unterm dem Arm den Raum und traf auf dem Treppenansatz tatsächlich auf Moody, der sich immer wieder, paranoid wie er war, skeptisch umsah.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Lupin war nach einem Abstecher zu seinen Privaträumen auf dem Weg zum Turm der wissen Raben. In der einen Hand hatte er seinen Zauberstab, in der anderen etwas, das ihm sehr lieb und teuer war. Doch heute würde es einen neuen Besitzer bekommen.

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief zielgerichtet auf eines der beiden Zimmer zu. Leise klopfte er an.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Das gerade eben mit Tonks war ein Versehen gewesen, das wusste er. Nie würde aus den beiden etwas ernstes werden. Schon in erster Linie, weil sie miteinander verwand waren. Außerdem war sie ihm zu alt.

Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Etwas genervt setzte er sich auf und sah zur Tür. „Ja?", gewährte er dem Störenfried Einlass. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sah, wer eintrat. „Was gibt's? Wurde ich beim Frühstück so vermisst?"

Das Ordensmitglied schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber...ich hab hier was für dich."Zaghaft holte er hinter seinem Rücken hervor, was er schon den ganzen Weg bis zum Turm mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Bevor der Blonde etwas sagen konnte fuhr der ältere fort. „Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass deine Mutter dir so eine mal geschenkt hatte. Er meinte, sie wäre noch in Malfoy Manor, und da wir sie dort schlecht herausholen können, hat er mich gebeten, dir meine zu geben. Er sagte, es würde dich ablenken, wenn du sie hättest!"

Fassungslos starrte der grauäugige auf das Gerät. „Aber...Sie haben eine? Die sind...ich dachte...meine Mutter sagte mir, sie sind sehr selten!"

Der Werwolf nickte. „Sind sie auch. Ich selber habe seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr dafür gespart und musste dann immer noch drei Jahre nach ihr suchen. Mit 19 konnte ich sie mir endlich kaufen. Aber habe im Moment sowieso keine Zeit für so was. Also hier, wenn du sie willst, dann... leihe ich sie dir, okay?"Er war inzwischen ganz ins Zimmer getreten und legte das auf die Dauer schwere etwas auf das Bett.

Zaghaft griff Draco danach. Doch als er sie berührte schlug sein Puls wie verrückt. Sanft strich er über die Seiten. Dann nahm er sie ganz und stand auf. Schnell hatte er sich das breite Band umgehängt spürte, wie sich sie Finger seiner linken Hand gewohnt um den Griff schlossen und der rechte Daumen die Klänge ertönen ließ.

Wie er schon gesagt hatte, waren magische E-Gitarren sehr selten. Er hatte nicht gedacht, je wieder so eine in den Händen zu halten. Er spielte sanft ein paar Klänge und ließ sie austönen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Gänsehaut, die sich seine Arme hinunterzog. Er sah zum Bett, auf dem Lupin sich niedergelassen hatte.

„Und? Gefällt sie dir?", fragte er lächelnd. Er wusste, wie magisch dieses Instrument einen in den Bann ziehen konnte.

Draco nickte. „Ja. Ich habe es so vermisst. Ich.....Danke."Selten hörte man dieses Wort aus dem Mund des Blonden und Lupin konnte stolz darauf sein, es ihm entlockt zu haben.

„Ich geh dann besser, Viel Spaß, lass dich ruhig richtig aus."Mit zwei Schritten hatte er das Zimmer verlassen und die Tür geschlossen. Hatte Dumbledore also doch Recht gehabt! Die Gitarre würde dem jungen Unglücklichen seine Gedanken vorerst vertreiben.

Dieser stand derweil immer noch regungslos da. Erst als er das Portrait klappen hörte, fing er an richtig zu spielen. Er hatte genau so eine Gitarre zu seinem 12 Geburtstag bekommen. Und seit seinem 14 Lebensjahr beherrschte er das Instrument perfekt. Er hatte Tag und Nacht geübt, hatte sich extra von Snape einen Raum zum üben geben lassen. Und seit er sie besaß wusste er, Musik war sein Leben.

Auf Anhieb fiel ihm ein Song ein, den er gleich zu spielen begann. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte er den Text geschrieben. Sie beschrieb seinen Gemütszustand ziemlich gut. Und die Melodie hatte er seit dem auch schon im Kopf. Aufschreiben brauchte er so was nicht.

Er ließ die ersten Klänge ertönen und fing an zu singen:

I'm not afraid of anything I just need to know that I can breathe I don't need much of anything 

_But suddenly_

_I am small and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

Surrounded by so many things 

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

Are we the same 

_How does it feel_

Das hatte er sich schon so oft gefragt. Wie war es, nicht er zu sein, sondern jemand anderes? Wie fühlte es sich, im Körper von einem anderen zu stecken und sein Leben zu führen? War es alles dasselbe? War es besser? Oder schlechter?

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get weak_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

But suddenly, suddenly 

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

Wie lange würde er es noch aushalten, bis er vor Schwäche zusammenbrach? Wie lange würde er dem allen noch die Stirn bieten können? Verloren hatte er sich selbst schon vor langer Zeit. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er sich überhaupt je gefunden hatte. Doch wer konnte ihm dabei helfen? Wer rettete ihn vor diesem Abgrund?

_Would you comfort me_

_Would you cry with me_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

I am small and the world is big 

_But I'm not afraid of anything_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me different_

How does it feel 

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me different_

Seit er _ihn_ das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er nie verstanden, was _er_ immer so rumjammerte. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum _er_ sein eigenes Schicksal beweinte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selber, ging es _ihm_ ja noch ganz gut. Was wusste _der _denn schon vom wahren leben? _Seinen_ Begegnungen mit Voldemort war _er_ immer heil entkommen. Doch er selber hatte jedes Mal, wenn er den Dunklen Lord gesehen hatte, daran denken müssen, ihm eines Tages gehorchen zu müssen.

„Verdammt, Potter du Arsch!", brüllte der Junge in die verklingenden Töne der Gitarre hinein. Kurz darauf war es totenstill. Er legte die Gitarre auf sein Bett und warf sich neben sie. Kurz darauf schlief er ein.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Harry traf Lupin vor dem Portrait, wo dieser zusammen mit Tonks immer noch Wache hielt. Er nickte ihnen nur leicht zu und verschwand dann im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gerade wollte er sich zu seinem Zimmer wenden, als er Töne aus dem Zimmer seines Erzfeindes vernahm. So leise wie möglich schlich er hin und lugte durch das Schlüsselloch. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Plötzlich verklangen die Töne, und ein Schrei ließ ihn zurückschrecken. „Verdammt, Potter du Arsch!"Zuerst dachte er, der Blonde hätte ihn bemerkt, doch als nichts weiter passierte wandte er sich verwirrt seinem Zimmer zu. Warum bei Godric rief Malfoy so etwas, wenn er gar nichts getan hatte? Oder ging es hier um etwas ganz anderes?

Er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und packte statt dessen das Bild aus. Lächelnd betrachtete er es. Jetzt würde er wann immer er wollte mit Sirius reden können. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hängte er das Bild neben seinem Bett an die Wand. „Ich glaube, wir werden uns gut verstehen!", sagte er zu dem Bildnis. Der Freund seines Vaters begann zu grinsen. „Das glaube ich auch!", erwiderte er. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Er erkannte die Stimme wieder. Die von dem älteren Sirius war zwar um einiges Rauer, aber der Klang war der Gleiche.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah seinen Patenonkel einfach nur an.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Vor dem Portrait hatten es sich die zwei Ordensmitglieder derweil mit Tee und Keksen gemütlich gemacht. Als Lupin auf den Morgen zu sprechen kam, verschluckte Tonks sich gewaltig.

„Wo wart ihr zwei heute Morgen eigentlich geblieben? Ihr wart jedenfalls nicht beim Frühstück!"

„Ähh....Jaaaaa....Er... er hatte keinen Hunger und da sind wir einfach oben geblieben", erwiderte die junge Frau und lief dabei ziemlich rot an.

Lupin sah sie erst verwirrt an, dann grinste er. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Ihr habt nicht wirklich.... Nein! Du bist unmöglich! Er ist immerhin noch minderjährig!"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Es war ja auch nur einmal. Und dabei wird es auch bleiben! Okay? Sag mir lieber, ob du denkst, ob sie es schaffen werden!"

„Was schaffen werden? Ach so. Ich weiß nicht recht. Ich denke, Harry wird es eher rausfinden, er und Hermine waren schon auf dem Beste Wege wieder rumzuschnüffeln. Ich denke aber, Draco interessiert das ganze eher geringfügig."

„Aber irgendwann müssen sie es doch erfahren! Schließlich sind sie die Schlüssel!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber erstmal müssen sie sich sowieso ‚beschnuppern'. Sie kennen sich überhaupt nicht. Übrigens denke ich, das die Gitarre Draco verdammt helfen wird."

„Ja, das glaub ich auch. Und Sirius wird Harry helfen. Aber trotzdem sollten wir ihnen ab und zu Denkschubser geben. Ich bin echt gespannt, ob Dumbledores Konzept aufgeht!"Nachdenklich lehnte Tonks sich an die Mauer hinter sich und schlürfte ihren Tee. Sie hatte an dem ganzen Plan so ihre Zweifel.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

So, was das für ein Plan ist, wird vorläufig nicht verraten. Im nächsten Kapitel kommen Harry und Draco sich übrigens ein Stückchen näher.

Reviewt wie immer schön!

Eure Seph


	7. Fieberwahn

Die Abstände zwischen den Chaps werden, wie ihr merkt, immer länger. Tut mir echt leid, aber es geht nicht anders, ich steh momentan nämlich ziemlich im Stress und in der Schule muss ich mich mal wieder nach ein paar Einsen bemühen, sonst sieht's nicht so prickelnd aus. Aber erst mal DANKE für eure lieben Reviews!

**Pani-chan: **Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich fies bin -! Du und sprachlos ist aber wirklich echt mal was besonderes (ich muss wirklich verdammt gut sein). Hast du eigentlich das Booklet von „Zurück zum Glück"? Oder kannste es von Steffi oder Uta oder wem auch immer die Original CD gehört kopieren? Du weißt ja, ich brauch die Songs und abtippen dauert immer so lange. Hab dich auch lieb!

**Gugi28: **Ich find meine Einfälle auch gut (jaja ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt ;-)), deshalb baue ich sie ja auch ein. So was kommt einem immer in den Kopf, wenn man versucht den Physiklehrer zu ignorieren. Nur leider enden solche Ideen manchmal in Lachanfällen, was gar nicht gut ist -. Wundert mich aber, das bis jetzt noch keiner auf die Idee mit der E-Gitarre gekommen ist.

**Schnuckiputz: **Sag deiner Freundin, das der Name echt cool ist. Mal was anderes, die meisten sind irgendwie nichts sagend. Sirius ist auch mein Lieblingschara und ich hätte JK morden können, als sie ihn umgebracht hat grummel. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt er ja im 6. oder 7. Band wieder hoff! Mein anderer Lieblingschara ist Lupin. Jetzt fragst du dich wahrscheinlich, warum ich dann HPDM schreibe. Das liegt daran, das ich meine Freundin gefragt hab, was sie haben will (Pani-chan ist also schuld nachobenzeig). Sie hatte die Auswahl RLSB, HPDM, HGRL. Glück für dich also, du HPDM Fan ;-).

**BlueStar84: **Der Plan ist mein roter Faden für die Story. Bis jetzt hab ich immer so drauflosgeschrieben aber jetzt hab ich wenigstens ein Ziel, was der Story nur zu gute kommt. Der Plan kommt erst raus, wenn Draco oder Harry ihn rausfinden. Der Plan bringt die zwei auch ein bisschen weiter zusammen, also nicht beschweren ;-).

**Todesengel: **Muss ich jetzt Angst haben (wegen dem Namen)? Okay, ich glaube den Spruch hast du schon oft gehört, sorry. Und wie du siehst schreibe ich weiter. Es werden voraussichtlich so 20 Chaps, vielleicht mehr.

**Truemmerlotte: **Versteh nicht, warum deine Leser einen singenden Draco nicht mögen (muss doch echt cool aussehen, wie er so mit Gitarre dasteht und singt, so ein bisschen Spike mäßig, ich hoffe, du kennst Spike! Ach was, alle kennen Spike). Wenigstens eine, die TonksDraco nicht so schlimm findet. Und an dieser Stelle für alle: Ja, Harry bekommt auch seinen Liebhabe/ seine Liebhaberin.

**Deedochan: **Schreib doch an meine Mail-Addi, was du denkst, was das für ein Plan ist. Wenn sie nicht angegeben ist, hier ist sie noch mal: SydneyLondongmx.de. Wird mich freuen, wenn du mir verrätst, was du denkst. Ich sag dir dann auch, ob es stimm oder nicht ;-). Was Draco von der Prophezeiung und Harrys Paten weiß wird sich noch rausstellen... Kann das sein, das ihr alle Draco-knutscht-mit-Harry-rum süchtig seid? Hab ja nichts dagegen, aber...

**Lara-Lynx: **Nein Hilfe nicht lynchen! Aber ich verspreche, es dauert keine 10 Kapitel, vielleicht 9 ;-). Nein im Ernst: Vielleicht noch so 3 oder 4. Mal sehn. Aber halt die Taschentücher weiter bereit, bei mir weiß man nie...

**Storytelly: **Hey, meine erste Kritik ;-). Ach, halt die Klappe, Co. du hast hier jar nischt zu sachen. Find mal mehr Synonyme als Der Blonde, der Slytherin, der grauäugige, der junge Malfoy etc. So viele gibt's da ja auch wieda nich. Und das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern ist ja nun hoffentlich verschmerzbar. Solange es nicht ganz sinnenstellend ist (dafür ist Scherz-Schmerz ja nun eigentlich kein gutes Beispiel räusper. Und mit „Kraftausdrücke" halt du dich ja mal zurück. Das ganze hat die liebe alte Lorenz mir auch schon mal unterbreiten wollen. Und es passt eben doch! Hier denken und sprechen 16Jährige, keine Pädagogen! Und das ist nun mal ihr Ausdruck. Würde der lieben Doris vermutlich auch nicht gefallen ;-). Und das mit den Massenabfertigung ist so leicht gesagt! Wehr du dich mal gegen 8 Leute, die sagen: Schreib schnell weiter! Reviews machen süchtig!!! Ich weiß nicht, ob „Love Problems" so gut ankommt, wegen des Charas, das nicht in den Büchern vorkommt. Die meisten wollen etwas über Charas lesen, die sie schon kennen. Aber mach was du denkst, du hörst ja sowieso nicht auch mich (was ja auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, nich?).

**Juno5: **Frischfleisch, wie schön ;-). Hoffe, das neue begeistert dich auch so, wie die letzten!

Widmung: Dieses Mal widme ich das Chap dem **Eisbärchen**, weil es am Montag (22.11.) Geburtstag hatte!!! Alles liebe meine Große!

Der Song in diesem Kapitel ist **„Beten" von den Toten Hosen, Zurück zum Glück**

Also denne, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Pittel.

**6. Fieberwahn**

Der restliche Tag verlief sehr ereignislos. Ron hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Remus und Tonks wurden am Nachmittag endlich von ihrer 15 Stunden Wachschicht abgelöst.

Nachdem Harry noch eine Partie Zaubererschach gegen Ron verloren hatte, wurden er und Draco von Shaklebolt und Snape in ihren Turm gebracht. Erstaunlicher Weise sagt Snape kein Wort, noch warf er böse Blicke um sich, wie es sonst seine Art war. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht lief er in kurzem Abstand hinter seinen Schützlingen her, Überhaupt hatte er noch jein Wort mit seinem Lieblingsschüler gewechselt. Harry hatte nach dem Mittagessen beobachtet wie Draco versuchte den Zaubertränke Lehrer in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dieser aber abblockte.

Doch er wollte sich nicht weiter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Bei einer ausführlichen Dusche beschloss er dann, Dumbledore zu fragen, ob Ron, Ginny und er Quidditch spielen gehen durften. Er hatte unheimliche Drang nach der Sorglosigkeit, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er ihn die Luft stieg. Doch erstmal wollte er noch ein paar Worte mit Sirius wechseln.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer zog er sich seine Schlafshorts und ein schwarzes Hemd an und setzte sich im Schneidersitz, mit dem Gesicht zum Portrait seines Paten, auf sein Bett. Dieser verabschiedete gerade eine hübsche junge Dame, mit der er Schach gespielt und sie Gentlemenlike gewinnen lassen hatte.

Er wandte sich mit lustigem Blick Harry zu. „Na, wie geht's so Alter?", fragte er grinsend.

„Wenn ich daran denke, das uns ein großer Kampf bevorsteht geht's mir gar nicht gut. Aber wenn ich überlege, dass ich das erste Mal die Sommerferien in Hogwarts verbringe und dazu noch mit meinen besten Freunden, dann geht's mir eigentlich ganz gut. Und du?"

„Ach na ja, die Damen hier sind ganz nett. Aber die hängen hier schon so lange rum, das sie nicht spannendes zu erzählen haben. Aber ich werde so meinen Spaß mit ihnen haben. Und wo wir grad dabei sind, wie steht's bei dir mit der Liebe? Davon hat Dumbledore mir leider nichts erzählt."

„Das ist momentan eigentlich gar nichts los. Ich war verliebt, aber das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Ich hab letztes Jahr eingesehen, dass sie nichts für mich ist."

„Soso, also ein Mädchen. Dann hätten wir deine Vorlieben schon mal geklärt. Und lieg ich da falsch?"

Harry sah ihn leicht irritiert an. „Bei was liegst du falsch? Was für Vorlieben sollte ich denn bitte sonst haben?"

„Nun ja, hier in der Zaubererwelt ist es nicht unüblich, sich für das eigene Geschlecht zu interessieren. Aber offensichtlich stehst du auf Mädchen. Oder auf beides?"

„Verdammt, was soll das? Ich bin doch nicht schwul!" Langsam fing er Harry an zu nerven.

„Soll das heißen, du hast es noch nicht mal _ausprobiert_? Also das musst du schleunigst ändern. Aber mit einem Mädchen hast du doch hoffentlich schon mal geschlafen? Alles andere wäre sehr seltsam, angesichts deiner Erbanlagen..."

„Willst du etwas sagen, mein Vater war ein Frauenheld?"

„Nicht nur ein _Frauen_held. Anders als du war er da nämlich sehr offen! Aber man merkt, das du von Muggeln erzogen worden bist. Aber jetzt sag endlich, hast du schon mal Sex mit einem Mädchen gehabt, ja oder nein???"

„Bei Godric, bist du neugierig! Aber damit du beruhigt bist: Ja."

„Wir kommen der Sache schon näher. Und mit wem?"

„Du wirst echt dreist!"

„Natürlich, ich bin immer noch ein Black! Jetzt rück schon raus!"

Harry überlegte noch kurz. „Okay. Es war mir Ginny. Oder besser: es ist Ginny. Immer noch."

„Die kleine Weasley? Du bist gut, die ist echt süß. Aber was heißt, immer noch? Vorhin war bei dir in der Liebe noch nichts los."

„Es ist mehr so ab und zu. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir sind nur Freunde. Freunde, die eben ab und zu im Bett landen."

„Hey, Casanova! Aber jetzt sag: Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit einem Jungen zu schlafen?"

„Eher nicht. Ich hab doch schon gesagt: Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Woher willst du das mit 16 Jahren wissen? Schau mich an! Ich bin 36 und bin mir nicht sicher! Alles was ich dir sagen kann: Sei offen für neues! Leg dich nicht so schnell fest. Versprich es mir!"

„Ich kann dir doch nicht versprechen, mit einem Jungen zu pennen!"

„Das sollst du ja auch gar nicht. Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mir versprechen wenigstens mal mit ihnen zu flirten! Wenn dann im Bett landet, auch gut!"

„Ich fühle mich echt wie bei Doktor Sommer!", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Ach nichts. Nicht weiter wichtig. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich bin müde! Gute Nacht!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort blies Harry die Kerze aus und verkroch sich zwischen seinen Decken.

„Hey! Toll, jetzt bin ich gegen den Tisch gelaufen! Danke, Mr Potter!", kam es fluchend aus dem Bild. Danach herrschte Stille.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Draco saß derweil noch auf seinem Bett und war unglaublich sauer. Sauer auf sich, auf Snape, sauer auf diese ganze verdammte Welt. Und der da oben, an den er ja eigentlich nicht si wirklich glaubte, ja der ließ ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang im Stich.

Einmal, als er wieder mal alleine in der Kirche gesessen hatte und starr auf den Alter geblickt hatte, da war ihm die Idee zu einem neuen Lied gekommen. Der Text war schnell geschrieben, die Musik selbst komponiert. Er sprang vom Bett, griff nach seiner Gitarre und fing an zu spielen. Aus den Wänden hallten Bass, Schlagzeug, Synthesizer.

Ich hab nie richtig gelernt zu beten, War mir keiner Schuld bewusst. 

_War als Kind nie gern in der Kirche,_

_Freiwillig hab ich dich selten besucht._

_Schon so oft bitter geweint,_

_Auf diesen harten Bänken aus Holz._

_Bin wieder da um dir nah zu sein,_

_Weiß nicht wo ich dich sonst suchen soll._

Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, der Typ da oben würde ihm helfen. Schließlich war seine Mutter jeden Sonntag an diesen heiligen Ort gegangen, um zu beten. Wofür, hatte Draco nie erfahren. Und fast jedes Mal hatte seine Mutter ihn mitgenommen.

_Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden,_

_hörst du mir zu?_

_Wer bestimmt die Zeit des Sterbens,_

_Und wie viel Schuld trägst du?_

_Du musst mir keine Gnade schenken,_

_Ich brauch auch keinen neuen Freund._

_Nur eine Frage brennt in mir,_

_Was hast du mit Erlösung gemeint?_

Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, das sie alle eines Tages erlöst werden würden. Erlöst vom leid dieser Welt, erlöst von all ihren Sünden und Bürden. Doch er hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt.

_Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden,_

_hörst du mir zu?_

_Hast du die Bibel je selbst gelesen?_

_Bist du nur ein Versuch?_

_Und jeder Tod treibt mich hierher,_

_Warum erwarte ich Trost von dir?_

_Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden,_

_hörst du mir zu?_

_Wenn du in mir und ich in dir bin,_

_Wer ist ich und wer ist du?_

Wer war er eigentlich? Der Sohn eines Todessers? War das alles?

_Es ist als trage ich keinen Namen,_

_Ich bin nur ein Versuch._

_Ich bin ein Kompass ohne Nadel,_

_Ich bin genau wie du!_

Er drehte sich immer im Kreis, ohne Ziel. Er hoffte, das eines Tages jemand da war, der ihn aus diesem Strudel zog, ihn führte.

Atemlos, weil er so viel Energie in diesen Song gesteckt hatte, sank er auf sein Bett. Vorsichtig stellte er die Gitarre neben sein Bett und ging sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag duschen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry mit einer trockenen Kehle auf. Er griff nach seiner Brille und tapste Richtung Bad um ein bisschen Wasser zu trinken. Gerade wollte er den Hahn anstellen, als leises Gestöhne aus dem Zimmer seines Mitbewohners hörte. Leise schlich der Gryffindor zur Tür und legte sein Ohr an das Holz.

Leise „Nein" Rufe und „Bitte nicht!" ließen ihn aufhorchen. Es klang fast so, als hätte sein Erzfeind wieder einen Alptraum. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihre Wächter holen sollte. Doch er entschied sch dagegen und drücke vorsichtig die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Kurz mussten sich seine Augen wieder vom schummrigen Kerzenlicht des Bades an die Dunkelheit im Zimmer gewöhnen, dann erkannte er die sich hin und her windenden Konturen des Älteren.

Draco hatte die Decke mit den Füßen vom Bett getreten und schlug unruhig von einer auf die andere Seite.

Auf Zehenspitzen trat Harry ein und versuchte genauer heraus zu hören, was der Schlafende murmelte. Aber mehr als „Ich kann alles erklären! Bitte, nicht!", verstand er nicht. Langsam ging er näher ans Bett und beugte sich vorsichtig hinunter. Mit einem Mal entfuhr dem Blonden ein Schrei. Erschrocken richtete Harry sich wieder auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er merkte, das nichts geschehen war.

Plötzlich war es gespenstisch ruhig im Zimmer. Vorsichtig schlich der Gryffindor sich wieder nach vorne. Er sah, das sich die Lippen des Slytherin bewegten, hörte aber keinen Laut. Langsam beugte er sich weiter hinunter um etwas zu verstehen.

Die Nasenspitzen der Jungs berührten sich fast, als Draco mit einem Mal die Augen aufschlug. Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte der andere seine Hände um Harrys Hals gelegt. Doch es war mehr ein hilfesuchendes Klammern als ein Würgegriff.

Der junge Malfoy schien nicht bei sich zu sein, sein Blick war fiebrig, der Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfen entlang. Seine Hände wanderten zu den Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen, seine Finger vergriffen sich hart an den Knochen. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen blickte er dem anderen in die grünen Augen.

„Ich wollte es nicht! Es war Notwehr! Ich wollte ihn nicht töten!" Harry hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, was gerade geschah, da lockerte sich der Griff an seinen Schultern auch schon und der verängstigte Blonde sank zurück in die Kissen. Er drückte seine Handballen auf seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, wie nach einem langen Sprint.

Harry schwankte kurz zwischen Weglaufen und dableiben, doch seine Neugier siegte. Vorsichtig fragte er: „Was...was meintest du? Was war Notwehr?"

„Ich wollte das alles nicht! Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Er hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich nicht... Oh Gott, ich will nicht daran denken!"

Langsam fing der Jüngere an zu verstehen. „Du hast..." Er schluckte. „Du hast deinen Vater _umgebracht_?"

„Ich..ich wollte es nich! Es war doch Notwehr. Er wollte mich mit den Unverzeihlichen Töten! Ich hatte doch keine Wahl!"

Entsetzt stolperte Harry vom Bett weg. Er starrte auf den Boden und versuchte zu verstehen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Lucius Malfoy war tot aufgefunden worden, erstochen mit einem Butterflymesser. Und sein eigener Sohn sollte ihn getötet haben? Wie konnte das nur sein?

„Mir ist heiß! Ich habe Durst!" kam es krächzend vom Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, das der andere immer noch heftig atmete. Als er mit der Hand in die Nähe der Stirn kam, bemerkte er schon die Hitze. Er erwartete, das seine Hand weggeschlagen wurde, doch dem war nicht so. Draco ließ widerstandslos zu, was mit ihm geschah.

Erschrocken zog Harry seine Hand zurück, kaum hatte er die glühende Stirn berührt. „Auf deiner Stirn könnte man Spiegeleier braten! Du musst dringend in den Krankenflüge!"

Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog er den grauäugigen am Arm hoch und half ihm aus dem Bett. Den einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt schleifte er Draco fast aus dem Zimmer. Der Weg bis zum Portrait schien endlos. Er wollte es gerade zur Seite schieben, als es von außen geöffnet wurde und Snape hereintrat.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er verwirrt und sah auf das ungleiche Paar, die beide nicht mehr trugen als Boxershorts und Hemden.

„Malfoy ist krank. Er muss sofort zu Madame Pomfrey!"

Snape berührte kurz die Stirn seines Schülers und sah ihm in die halb geschlossenen Augen. Dann entschied er sofort: „Gib ihn mir, ich bringe ihn hin. Shaklebolt, du fragst Potter was eigentlich passiert ist. Er soll sich was überziehen und dann kommt ihr nach zum Krankenflügel! Klar soweit?"

Das Ordensmitglied, das neugierig durchs Portrait lugte, nickte und half dem Verbündeten den kranken Jungen durch den Eingang zu heben. Dann zückte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Stab und ließ den 16Jährigen Notfall vor sich herschweben, während er schnellen Schrittes, schon fast rennend, den Turm verließ.

Shaklebolt war inzwischen in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert und drückte Harry hinunter in einen der Sessel.

„Nun erzähl mal ganz in Ruhe was los ist!"

„Ich bin nur aufgestanden, weil ich Durst hatte. Im Bad hörte ich dann seltsame Geräusche aus Malfoys Zimmer und wollte einfach nur nachschauen. Dort fand ich ihn dann, total fiebrig und sich hin und her wälzend. Ich weckte ihn auf und wollte ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen. Am Portrait begegnete mir dann Snape." Warum er die Sache mit dem Traum ausließ, wusste Harry selbst nicht so genau. Aber er ahnte, das es besser war, es für sich zu behalten. Zumindest vorerst.

Shaklebolt nickte kurz und befahl Harry dann sich seinen Morgenmantel überzuziehen und ihm dann zu folgen. Keine Minute später waren die beiden dann auf dem Gang und liefen Richtung Krankenflügel.

Dort angekommen wurden sie bereits von McGonagall und einem übermüdetem Lupin erwartet. Wie Harry später erfuhr hatte Snape sie auf dem Weg zu Madame Pomfrey aus den Betten geholt.

Harry wollte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl setzten, als Madame Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam und die versammelten anblickte. „Ein Glück, das sie ihn gefunden haben Potter, Ein paar Stunden mehr und es wäre sehr kritisch geworden. In ein paar Tagen ist er wieder auf den Beinen. Gab es irgendwelche Anzeichen für dieses hohe Fieber?"

Sie Professoren und der Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe. „Sehr seltsam. Ich denke, sie sollten wieder in ihre Betten verschwinden, hier gibt es nichts mehr für Sie zu tun!", sagte die Medihexe bestimmt. Doch Snape erhob Einwand: „Tut mir Leid, Poppy, aber wir haben strickte Anweisungen, das Potter und Malfoy die Nacht in den selben Räumen verbringen. Ich fürchte, der Goldjunge muss hier bleiben. Shaklebolt und ich werden uns draußen postieren."

Madame Pomfrey seufzte. „Nun gut. Potter, da drüben können Sie schlafen. Mir gefällt das zwar nicht aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht ändern können! Der Rest von Ihnen verschwindet jetzt aber! Los, los!", scheuchte sie die Erwachsenen aus ihrem Territorium.

Harry viel wie ein Stein in das Krankenbett. Diese Umgebung war er ja auf Grund seiner viele Verletzungen bereits gewohnt. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und er war eingeschlafen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und entgegen seiner Gewohnheit wachte Harry ziemlich früh auf. Weder Madame Pomfrey noch einer der Wächter waren in Sichtweite. Das nutzte der Gryffindor und schlich sich zum Bett des Kranken Slytherin.

Die Atmung des grauäugigen war gleichmäßig und ruhig, er glühte nicht mehr, der Schlaf schien tief. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und sah den Erzfeind an. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, das dieser so friedliche schlummernde Junge seinen eigenen Vater, einen gefürchteten Todesser erstochen haben sollte.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. So wie es aussah, wusste er erschreckend wenig über den Blonden und das erschreckte ihn. Wenn er so nachdachte, viel ihm auf, das er nie versucht hatte die Sichtweisen des anderen zu verstehen, geschweige denn auf ihn einzugehen. Aber selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, es wäre ihm bestimm nicht leicht gemacht worden.

Wenn er eines über den jungen Malfoy wusste, dann war es, dass dieser ziemlich verschlossen und eigentlich sehr ruhig war. Die Aggressivität und Arroganz war eine Maske, die er immer trug, außer vielleicht in diesem Augenblick, wie er dalag und schlief.

Das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten besah Harry sich das Gesicht des Älteren genauer. Die Feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen passten zu dein recht schmalen Augen, an die sich für einen Jungen ungewöhnlich lange Wimpern anschlossen. Die gerade und feine Nase passte geradezu zu perfekt zu den sanften und dünnen Lippen. Die Wangenknochen standen sehr hoch und ergänzten sich gut mit dem schmalen Kinn. Überhaupt sah der Slytherinprinz sehr dünn aus. Die Finger waren lang und feingliedrig, die Hände schmal. Nur die breiten Schultern und der starke, trainierten Oberkörper wollten nicht so ganz zu den langen Beinen passen.

Als Harry bemerkte, wie er sein Gegenüber anstarrte, schüttelte er den Kopf um diese irgendwie doch sehr absurden Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er stand gerade auf und warf noch einen Blick zurück, bevor er gehen wollte, als plötzlich die linke der schmalen Händen aufschnellte und sich fest um sein Handgelenk schloss.

Erschrocken ließ Harry sich zurückziehen. „Was sollte das?", fragte der Kranke leise.

„Was sollte was?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Dieses Angestarre. Ich mag es gar nicht angestarrt zu werden!"

„Du weißt nicht, wie of ich schon angestarrt wurde! Es sollte nichts, lass mich los!" Mit einem letzten Ruck entriss der grünäugige dem anderen seinen Arm und verschwand schnell aus dem Krankenzimmer, vor deren Tür er Tonks fand, die ihn fröhlich grinsend begrüßte. Dumbledore hatte wiedereinmal ihre morgenmufflige Laune nicht ertragen können, ganz zum Leid von Tonks' Umgebung.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Na gut, das mit dem „näherkommen" war echt übertrieben. Aber es wird langsam. Und habt ihr's gemerkt? Eins der vielen Geheimnisse wurde gelüftete!!!

Und diesmal endet das ganze sogar ohne Cliffhänger (ich verbessere mich)!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Seraphine


	8. Lass uns spielen!

Hey Leutz! Es tut mir echt wahnsinnig Leid, aber diesmal hat's ein bissl länger gedauert, denn trotz meines unverhofften freien Tages am letzten Dienstag (ich liebe Lehrerkonferenzen!) hatte ich leider keine Zeit zu schreiben, da ich ja erfolgreich von Pani-chan und dem lieben Dominic abgehalten wurde (was hier aber glaub ich niemanden interessiert) ;-). Durch anscheinend mehrere teschniche Schwierigkeiten seitens musste ich diesmal leider ein paar meiner Lieblingsreviewer missen, aber ich hoffe, dass gibt sich nach dem neuen Chap.

P.S. Wusstet ihr, das Draco Hemdknöpfe mit den Zähnen öffnen kann? Unglaublich, aber wahr.

**Schnuckiputz: **Jaja, Grippe macht auch vor unseren Lieblingen nicht halt und Draco hat's ja mächtig schwer erwischt. Obwohl es eher Grippe wegen der Sorgen war aber lassen wir das. Ich würde ja echt gerne RLSB als Nebenpairing nehmen aber das macht sich in diesem Falle echt blöd. Aber Sirius hat ja anscheinend auch im Bild so seinen Spaß ;-).

**Lara-Lynx: **Na sag mal, du bist doch nicht etwas verklemmt von wegen „na ja, du weißt schon"? Nein, war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß, war ein blöder Scherz. Aber nicht, dass du wegen mir noch verschläfst, weil du zu lange am Compi rumgehangen hast (will ja nicht den Hass deiner Lehrer/Arbeitgeber/was-weiß-ich auf mich ziehen ;-). Ich habs heute wieder mit meinen Smileys...

**Pani-chan: **Hey litte foot, jaja, auch Ginny hat so ihre Geheimnisse zwinker. Hoffe ja, von dir kommt auch mal bald was hier ins Netz. Was neues. Aber du behauptest ja, du hast so wenig Zeit (was machst du die ganze Zeit? Wer von uns hat den dreimal die Woche Training?). Gib mir mal noch'n paar Ideen-Tipps. Um meine Leute hier noch ein bisschen zu foltern ;-). Hab dir ganz doll lieb (Gott, dieser blöde Hauptmann von Köpenick, ätz)

**Isy: **Du hast es geschafft, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist dabei! Tonks wird mir übrigens auch immer sympathischer, auch wenn ich gar nicht soooo gut finde, was sie mit Draco angestellt hat...Aber sie ist schon ganz cool. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, Lupin steht auf sie (also jetzt nur so in meiner Story). Dein Nerven hat geholfen, ich hab's endlich geschafft! Hab dich lieb!!!

**Juno5: **Find ich lustig, das ich dauernd „mal andere Ideen" habe, wusste gar nicht, das man hier noch soviel neues erfinden kann. Sorry, das es etwas länger gedauert hat, schlag mich aber bitte nicht -.

**BlueStar84: **Kurz aber präzise (will wieder was längeres haben, hoffe, ich verdiens mir mit dem Chap). Dankeschön fürs Lob, freu mich immer wieder neu. Viel Spaß denne!

Dieses Chap widme ich **Schnuckiputz**, weil es auch Sirius Fan ist!!!! Endlich mal einer, der mit mir trauert...

Ach, und für alle, die's interessiert: Tom Felton gibt am 18.12 in Köln im Hyatt Regency am Kennedy Ufer 2a von 10-16 Uhr Autogramme!!! Also alle Tom Fans, auf nach Köln (wieso wohne ich so weit weg hmpf totalerTomFansei)

**7. Lass uns spielen!**

Tonks im Schlepptau ging Harry zum Frühstück. Außer Ginny und McGonagall war niemand anwesend. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Ginny den leicht angesäuerten Harry mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Unwirsch schob der 16Jährige seine Liebhaberin beiseite. Leicht schmollend lehnte die sich zurück und nippte an ihrem Orangensaft.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie.

„Malfoy!", war die Antwort,

„Hab gehört, er liegt im Krankenflügel?" Ginny war hellhörig geworden. Das einzigste, was Harry dazu von sich gab war „Hmpf". Die Weasleytochter sah ein, das aus dem Gryffindor vorerst nichts herauszubekommen war. Umso erfreuter war sie, als Hermine und Luna auftauchten.

„Harry, du schon auf?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. Normalerweise waren die Jungs in den Ferien und an Wochenenden nicht vor um elf aus dem Bett zu kriegen.

Wieder kam nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel zurück. „Frühes aufstehen bekommt dir anscheinend gar nicht!", sagte Luna und sah den schwarzhaarigen skeptisch an. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen uns erhob sich. Mit dem Toast noch in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Tonks sprang ebenfalls auf und hastete ihrem Schützling hinterher.

„Na Klasse!", mampfte sie. „Nicht mal in Ruhe frühstücken kann man hier!"

„Ich hab dich nicht gebeten mir zu folgen!", knurrte Harry.

„Stell dir vor, ich hab mich auch nicht drum gerissen, dir zu folgen!", antwortete sie schnippisch.

Den Rest des Weges sprachen sie kein Wort mehr. Als sie den mit Bücherregalen zugestellten Raum betraten, fiel Harry auf, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er hier wollte. Als er am Kräuterbücherabteil ankam machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief mit wehendem Umhang an einer leicht verwirrten Madame Pince vorbei. Tonks folgte ihm ohne Fragen. Sie warn fast an einer Treppe angelangt, als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und Tonks, die ebenfalls angehalten hatte, fragte: „Meinst du, Ron und ich dürfen Quidditch spielen?"

Tonks zog abwechseln die eine und dann die andere Augenbraue nach oben. „Hmm...weiß nicht recht. Fragen wir den alten Zausel doch einfach!"

„Was wollt ihr mich fragen?" Der langbärtige Zauberer kam zwinkernd auf die Beiden zu. Tonks lief knallrot an und veränderte ihr Haar in die selbe Farbe. Harry musste kurz grinsen, besann sich dann aber wieder und sah den alten bittend an.

„Können Ron und ich Quidditch spielen? Bitte!"

„Nun, ich werde Professor Snape und Remus fragen, ob sie euch begleiten. Mr Malfoy bleibt dann unter Bewachung von Shaklebolt und dir, Tonks. Aber seit trotz allem vorsichtig!"

Trotz der Bedingungen huschte ein dankbares Lächeln über das Gesicht des 16Jährigen.

Fast schon rennend begab er sich zum Gryffindorturm. Nachdem er Ron ein Atemloses: „Quidditch, draußen, jetzt!", zugerufen hatte, verschwand er wieder und begab sich zu seinem eigenen Schlafraum. Umziehen dauerte zu lange, also musste es per Zauberstab erledigt werden. Auch Ron war, nachdem er den Sinn der Worte verstanden hatte, in seinen Schlafsaal geeilt und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Er traf seinen besten Kumpel auf einer Treppe und zusammen liefen sie in die Eingangshalle und warteten dort ungeduldig auf Lupin und Snape.

Letzterer erschien als Erster, aber eher missmutig und gar nicht angetan von der Tatsache die nächste Zeit im freien und in der Sonne verbringen zu müssen. Schließlich lief er Gefahr ein bisschen Braun zu werden und das würde ihm ja nun überhaupt nicht stehen.

Kurz darauf erschien auch Lupin und zwar ebenfalls in Quidditch Uniform gekleidet und mit einem Besen in der Hand. „Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht ein bisschen mitspielen, aber seit nicht so hart zu mir, okay?". Bat er grinsend. Snapes abfälliges Schnauben ignorierte er.

Während der Professor für Zaubertränke lieber am Boden blieb erhoben sich Ron und Lupin bereits in die Lüfte. Harry warf ihnen schnell den Quaffel zu und stieß sich dann ebenfalls mit seinem Feuerblitz vom Boden ab. Der Wind schlug ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht und er schloss die Augen. Genau das hatte er jetzt gebraucht. Hier oben war er frei, egal wie viele Auroren ihn bewachten.

Erst als der rote Ball ihn nur um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte realisierte er seine Umgebung wieder. „Mensch, Harry! Du solltest fangen!", rief ihn der etwas verärgerte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so mit seinen Gedanken abschweifen konnte. Und das auch noch andauernd. Während ihrer Zeit im Haus war es oft passiert, das Harry alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Der Weasleysohn versuchte seine Gedanken zu vertreiben und fing stattdessen den Quaffel, den Lupin ihm vom Boden aus wieder nach oben warf.

Die nächste Stunde bekam der Werwolf den Ball nur noch selten in die Hände, das hauptsächliche Spiel lief zwischen Harry und Ron ab, die ihrem Ex-Professor meilenweit überlegen waren.

Snape hatte sich derweil ein Stückchen Schatten gezaubert und sah dem Treiben gut 20 Meter über ihm zu. Er fragte sich, ob Potter immer noch so herumalbern würde, wenn er wüsste, was der Orden für einen Plan ausgeheckt hatte, Er selbst war dagegen gewesen, denn das ganze bezog Draco zu sehr mit ein.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Der Blonde wurde derweil von Madame Pomfrey untersucht, die erstaunt feststellte, dass es dem Jungen wider ziemlich gut ging und sie ihn ohne große Gefahr wieder entlassen konnte.

„Nun, Mr Malfoy, ich habe keine Ahnung was die plötzliche Fieberattacke ausgelöst haben könnte, aber was auch immer es war, es ist weg. Sie können gehen, wenn sie wollen. Und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht so schnell wieder."

Draco zog sich an und wollte gerade aus dem Krankenflügel treten, als er Stimmen vor der Tür hörte. Er zog die Hand von der Klinke zurück und lauschte de Gespräch, das sich um ihn und seinen Erzfeind drehte.

„Ich denke, der erste Schritt der beiden ist getan. Immerhin hat Harry ihm schon das Leben gerettet", kam es schwach durch die Tür.

„Kommt drauf an. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich Gefühle so schnell so sehr ändern können. Die beiden haben sich bisher gehasst, bis zum großen Krieg sollen sie sich verlieben. Ich finde das ganze sowieso sehr blöd, schließlich wird hier versucht ihre Gefühle zu manipulieren. Aber wie Dumbledore schon sagte, es ist mehr oder weniger unsere einzigste Chance."

„Ich bin sowieso gespannt, wie das ganze funktionieren soll. Wie können sich ihre Kräfte bitte freisetzen und vereinen? Ich habe noch nie so etwas gehört."

„Ich auch nicht Kingsley, ich auch nicht. Dumbledore meinte, ihre Kräfte und Gefühle zusammen wären stärker alles alle Magie der Welt."

Draco lehnte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gegen die Wand neben der Tür. So wie er das verstanden hatte, sollte er sich in Potter verlieben um dadurch dann Voldemort besiegen zu können? So ein Unsinn! Den Quatsch würde er bestimmt nicht mitmachen. Sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. Er würde den ganzen Plan über den Haufen werfen. Aber anders, als der Orden es sich vorstellen konnte.

Er ging ein paar Schritte von dir Tür weg und kam mit lautem Gepolter aus zu, damit Tonks und Shaklebolt ihn auch hörten. Er riss die Tür auf und starrte die beiden von oben herab an. Gewohnt arrogant stolzierte er voran, gefolgt von seinen Beschützern.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Ein starker Sommerregen zwang die drei zum Spielabbruch. Lachend und pitschnass betraten sie das Schloss. Snape verschwand noch missgelaunter als vorher in seinen Kerkern. Tropfend begaben sich die übrig gebliebenen zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Fröstelnd sprang Lupin als erster unter die warme Dusche, um die ein geriffelter gelber Sichtschutz aufgebaut war. Ron verschwand als nächster. Harry hatte mit erstaunen festgestellt das Ron, trotzdem er erst seit einem Jahr trainierte, durch das Quidditchspielen erstaunlich an Muskeln zugelegt hatte. Natürlich war auch er längst nicht mehr so schmächtig wie früher, hatte es bei ihm aber trotzdem wesentlich länger gedauert, bis stolz hatte behaupten können durchtrainiert zu sein.

Bei Lupin überlegte Harry, ob dieser nicht heimlich trainierte, denn auch er war unverschämt gut gebaut. Viele Narben und Tattoos zierten den Oberkörper seines ehemaligen Lehrers, was ihn aber noch besser aussehen ließ. Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, den Freund seines Vaters gerade als „gut aussehend" bezeichnet zu haben, wenn auch nur in Gedanken.

Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehend dachte Harry über das nach, was Sirius zu ihm am Vorabend gesagt hatte. „Soll das heißen, du hast es noch nicht mal _ausprobiert_? Also das musst du schleunigst ändern." Er fragte sich, ob sein Pate recht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mal auf was anderes einlassen. Schaden konnte es jedenfalls nicht.

Trotz des lauten rauschen des Wassers konnte der Gryffindor hören, wie jemand aus der Kabine links von seiner trat. Tapsende Füße auf magisch geheizten Fliesen begaben sich zum Schrank mit den Handtüchern und wieder zurück. „Harry, Ron, ich lege euch Handtücher hier auf die Bank, ja?"

„Okay, Danke!", kam es von Ron. „Ja, Danke!", rief auch Harry über den Wasserlärm hinweg.

Sein bester Kumpel stellte jetzt auch das Wasser ab und trat nach draußen. Als letztes schloss Harry seufzend den Hahn und vermisste sofort das angenehme prasseln. Er betrat den Raum, der von den Dampfschwaden nebelig wirkte. Der Boden war rutschig, Ron und Lupin hatten bereits fleißig Wasser an sich herabtropfen lassen und dieses unnötiger Weise durch den halben Raum verteilt. Harry ging zu der weißen Holzbank und griff sich das große Duschtuch. Er wickelte es sich um seine Hüften und lief vorsichtig zu der anderen Bank, auf denen ihre durch die Magie des Badezimmer getrockneten Sachen lagen.

„Sehr praktisch, nicht?", grinste Lupin und streifte sich sein T-Shirt über. Harry nickte und griff nach seinen Boxershorts. Ron hatte sich das ganze einfacher gemacht und sich durch einen Zauberspruch angekleidet. Frisch und mit Besen in der Hand und Ballkiste unter den Arm geklemmt stand er bereits an der Tür.

Harry beeilte sich und auch Lupin legte zu. Kurze Zeit später betraten sie wieder den Flur. McGonagall lief ihnen über den Weg und nahm es Lupin ab Ron zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu bringen. Der Werwolf brachte dafür Harry zurück zum Turm der weißen Raben und setzte sich für einen kurzen Plausch zu Tonks und Shaklebolt vor das Portrait.

Harry trat ein und fand Draco ein Buch in der Hand auf der Couch vorm Kamin liegend. Der sah nur kurz auf um seinen Mitbewohner dann wieder zu ignorieren. Harry war zwar verdutzt, fragte sich dann aber, was er erwartet hatte. Ein Dankeschön, das er dem Slytherin das Leben gerettet hatte? Wohl eher nicht. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag zog Harry sich um und verstaute seinen Besen dann wieder im Schrank. Müde legte sich der schwarzhaarige auf sein Bett und sah auf die Uhr. Sofort sprang er wieder auf. Es war bereits Zeit fürs Mittagessen und seine Freunde warteten sicher schon auf ihn in der großen Halle. Er schloss gerade die Tür hinter sich als Draco sein Buch zuklappte und zu ihm rüber sah.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt durch den stechenden Blick, der ihn förmlich durchbohrte.

„Nichts. Beweg dich, ich hab Hunger", entgegnete ihm der Blonde, der inzwischen am Portrait stand und auf ihn wartete.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Nach dem Mittag beschloss Harry sich hinzulegen und ein bisschen zu schlafen. Das Quidditchspielen hatte ihn ziemlich müde gemacht und in der voran gegangenen Nacht im Krankenflügel hatte er auch schon nicht viel geschlafen. Ungeduldig hatte er darauf gewartet, dass seine „Verfolger" mit Essen fertig wurden und sie zu viert wieder zum Turm hinauf konnten.

Gerade als sich das Portrait hinter ihnen schloss spürte Harry einen Ruck an seinem Arm und er wurde zurückgezogen. Schnell drehte er sich um. Draco hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und grinste ihn frech an.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry genervt. Er hatte gerade überhaupt keine Lust auf eins von Dracos Spielchen. Doch als er in die Augen seines Gegenübers blickte zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Das seltsame Blitzen und Funkeln gefiel ihm gar nicht. Als der Slytherin dann auch noch immer näher an ihn ran trat und ihn weiter festhielt bekam er es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Dracos Grinsen wurde langsam immer breiter und er zeigte seine weißen Zähne. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zunge über sie. Als sich ihre Nasen fast berührten wurde Harry langsam wieder klar im Kopf und er versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Seine andere Hand war inzwischen auch in die Fänge seines Erzfeindes gelangt und auch heftiges wehren half gegen den festen, fast schmerzhaften Griff nicht. Sein Puls raste.

Einen Zentimeter vor seinen Lippen stoppte Draco. Stattdessen wanderte er am Hals des Gryffindors entlang. Harry spürte, wie die blassen Lippen seinen Hals strichen. Sein Verstand schaltete sich aus und er hörte auf sich sinnlos zu wehren. Seine Arme hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten nach unten. Draco hatte sie losgelassen. Stattdessen wanderte seine Hände unter Harrys Hemd. Die Lippen waren derweil an der Schulter angekommen. Sanft kratzten seine Zähne über die Sommerbraune Haut. Dracos Hände hatten sich zum ersten Hemdknopf vorgewagt und öffneten es. Ein entsetztes Keuchen entwich dem grünäugigen. Draco grinste. Eigentlich hatte er mehr Widerstand erwartete aber so war es ihm auch recht. So wurde das Spiel noch viel leichter, als er gedacht hatte.

„Lass das!", kam es leise von Harry. Draco hörte nicht. Harry versuchte es mit einem Schritt zurück, doch der Blonde ging mit. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten stieß er gegen die Couch und sank nach hinten. Draco hatte vom Hemd abgelassen und ließ sich mit Harry nach vorne fallen. Seine Hände stützen sich links und rechts vom Kopf des schwarzhaarigen ab. Sein Kopf beugte sich zum Ohr des anderen. „Lass uns ein bisschen spielen!", hauchte er. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von den Händen auf das rechte Knie, das rechts von Harry ruhte. Er stützte sein anderes Knie links von Harry und sank auf die Ellenbogen. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen wieder zur Schulter. Viel weiter kam er aber nicht, der oberste Hemdknopf war im Weg. Unsanft öffnete er ihn mit den Zähnen.

Harry versuchte selbst in dieser Situation auf Sirius zu hören. Er griff mit den Fingern in Dracos weißblonde Haare und zog ihn nach oben. Etwas verdutzt aber dann wieder grinsend sah Draco ihn an. Harry dachte sich, wenn schon, dann denn schon. Er drückte den Kopf des Blonden zu sich herunter. Draco ging darauf ein. Er spürte Harrys Atem auf seinen Lippen. Langsam wurde es schwer für ihn, sich zusammen zu reißen. Es war nicht das Erste Mal, dass er sich in dieser Form auf einen Jungen einließ.

Dracos blasse Lippen waren unerwartet weich. Etwas schrie in Harry, das er das nicht tun sollte, aber er verdrängte es. Dracos Zunge strich über seine Lippen und bat um Einlass. Harry gewährte es ihm. Der Slytherin konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten, doch er wartete darauf, das Harry ihm entgegenkam. Schließlich durfte er ihn nicht verschrecken, wenn sein Plan aufgehen sollte.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Okay. Ich weiß, für fast zwei Wochen ein bisschen wenig, aber lieber Qualitativ arbeiten als Quantitativ. Bitte sehr, jetzt habt ihr euer rumgeknutsche. hach kopfschüttel Diese Jugend von heute ;-).

Eure Seph


	9. Außerplanmäßige Ereignisse

Schön euch wieder zu sehen/ zu schreiben/ auch was auch immer ;-)!

Da dies das letzte Kapitel vorm neuen Jahr ist, wünsche ich euch allen schon mal ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest, viele tolle Geschenke, schönen weißen Schnee, etc. Und natürlich einen guten Rutsch, wir sehen uns dann 2005 wieder winkewinke! So, jetzt zurück zum wesentlichen: Sorry, dass Draco bei mir ein bisschen fies ist, aber ich mag das ganze „und er gestand ihm seine Liebe, die er in den letzten Jahren nur schwer verbergen konnte" blablabla nicht. Na, ihr kennt das ja. Da das letzte Chap ja wirklich etwas kurz war, kriegt ihr diesmal ein längeres.

Büddeschön:

**Isy: **Natürlich passt alles zusammen, ich kann ja keine Unzusammenhängende Story schreiben (auch wenn ich das vielleicht schon getan hab aber der Mensch ändert sich). Was heißt hier„arbeitet auf pairing hin"? Das ist ja eigentlich schon pairing. Lass es dir von Pani-chan noch mal definieren. Und du brauchst nicht jeden Tag nachzuschauen, machen wir das einfach wieder so mit dem Anklingeln weiter, okay? Hab dich lieb!

**Pani-chan: **Na toll, wieso erzählt mir niemand was? Wenn ihr mir gesagt hättet, das ihr die Ergebnisse der B habt hätte ich vielleicht keine 5 geschrieben... Egal, wir schreiben bestimmt noch einen (oder hoffe ich zumindest, der Wiederholungstest war ja leider nur verarsche). Aber vielleicht ist das mit der Story ja ganz gut, sollst ja nicht demotiviert werden (ich sag eben meine ehrliche Meinung, sorry, aber es ist ja noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, ne ;-)). Wieso soll ich unbedingt noch vorm Aufsatz schreiben? Was hat der denn damit zu tun? Ich hab mich mit meiner drei abgefunden, wenn sie's so will. Ich weiß, das ich ihre Meinung nicht brauche, und wozu muss man erörtern können? Hdl, dein halber Keks

**Schnuckiputz: **Oh ja, auf Harrys Reaktionen auf die Pläne bin ich aber auch gespannt. Ich glaube die beiden müssen echt aufpassen, damit kein Blut vergossen wird ;-). Und das mit der Motivation ist so ne Sache. Wie oben schon erwähnt bin ich kein Fan von diesem Herzschmalzblabla. Aber ein bisschen davon wird noch kommen, ist eben unvermeidbar.

**Truemmerlotte: **Bei Sirius Tod an sich hab ich gar nicht geheult (hing damit zusammen, dass ich nicht alles auf Englisch verstanden habe, hab den Fünften bis heute noch nicht auf Deutsch gelesen) sondern erst als Harry den Spiegel ausgepackt hat. Und Slytherins ohne Pläne wären ja auch mal was ganz neues, oder? Und ohne Pläne is sowieso langweilig.

**Lara-Lynx: **Na klasse, jetzt darf ich nur wegen dir nicht so fies sein, ich will ja kein Herzensbrecher sein, dafür ist Draco zuständig ;-). Eigentlich will Draco mit Harry ja gar nicht knutschen. Zumindest anfangs nicht. Das gehört alles zu seinem Plan. Und noch mal Danke für die Plätzchen mampf -!

**Deedochan: **Wenn du es geahnt hast bist du ja echt gut im raten ;-). Na ja, die Hammeridee wars ja auch nicht. Aber anders hätte ich echt nicht gewusst, wie ich die beiden zusammen bringen soll. Ich hab dein letztes Review wirklich nicht bekommen. Aber solange ich weiß, das du mir schreiben wolltest, ist ja alles super.

**BlueStar84: **Juchuuu, ein schönes langes Review freuz! Dankeschöööön!! Sie können natürlich ruhig noch länger werden, nichts dagegen ;-). Das mit Snape und dem Schatten war mal wieder eine von meinen genialen Einfällen. Oder könntest du dir Snape braungebrannt vorstellen? Genau wie bei Draco, ein Ding der unmöglichkeit zwei geschöpfe der Nacht seien. Jetzt sind wir schon vier, die um Sirius trauern (Truemmerlotte auch nach oben zeig). Ich hätte JK damals am liebsten umgebracht, aber das ging ja schlecht, dann hätte sie ja keine Chance gehabt das irgendwie wieder gutzumachen. Ich hoffe, sie nutzt ihre Chance. Bin ja mal gespannt, wer im 6. Band stirbt. Ich setzte auf Lupin, sie hat so den Hang meine Lieblingscharas abzumeucheln grummel.

**Nath: **Hey, du bist neu bei mir, oda? Cool. Ich rate dir, noch ne schöne warme Decke mit ins Zelt zu nehmen, es wird langsam kalt draußen Thermoskanne mit heißen Tee reich und Plätzchen von Lara-Lynx abgeb. Lass es dir schmecken ;-).

**Storytelly: **Na, haste das kritisieren aufgegeben ;-)? Gut so. Danke fürs Lob, wie ungewohnt. Der Abstand in Geo scheints zu bringen ;-). Du weißt ja, Beziehungen brauchen mal ne Pause grins. In Chemie diskutieren wa dann weiter, ob Timm oder Tom, ne -?

Widmung: Diesmal für **Isy**! Schon mal ein Teil deines Weihnachtsgeschenkes ;-). Und der andere Teil ist auch ganz toll, das musste aber noch drauf warten. Danke für dein ständiges generve, das kann echt aufbauen, dann weiß man, das es jemanden gibt, dem etwas an der Story liegt! Ich hab dir ganz dolla lüb meine süße!

Song ist **„Der Mond, der Kühlschrank und ich" von den Toten Hosen, Unsterblich**

**8. Außerplanmäßige Ereignisse**

Rums. Harry lag auf dem Boden, den einen Arm unter sich selbst begraben, den anderen vor sich auf dem Teppich. Stöhnend rappelte er sich hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um. Er befand sich zu seiner Verwunderung im Gemeinschaftsraum und war gerade vom Sofa runtergefallen, weshalb er auch aufgewacht war. Langsam sickerte alle wieder in sein Hirn und am liebsten hätte er es gleich wieder vergessen. Langsam stand er auf und sah zur großen Uhr an der Wand. Erschrocken stellte er fest, das er noch zehn Minuten hatte, bevor er zum Abendessen musste.

Schnell raffte er seine Klamotten zusammen, die auf dem Teppich verstreut lagen und verschwand schleunigst im Bad. Nach einer Blitzdusche und langem wühlen im Schrank stand er frisch und munter wieder vor dem Kamin.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er in das Zimmer des Blonden gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er ihm so schnell wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Das, was da passiert war, hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Er war äußerst froh, als es am Portrait klopfte. „Harry? Kommst du? Ich schieb 'nen mächtigen Kohldampf!", kam es von Tonks und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte ihr Magen erbärmlich. Schnell verließ der schwarzhaarige den Raum und lief mit Tonks, die über die kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit am Morgen kein Wort verlor, über Aurorenprüfungen redend hinunter in die große Halle.

Seine Augen wurden sofort von dem großen, schlanken rothaarigen gefangen genommen, der neben Dumbledore saß, und sich mit ihm unterhielt. „Charlie!", rief Harry erstaunt. Er hatte mit so ziemlich allen Weasleys hier gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihm. Der Zweitälteste der Weasleysöhne schaute zu ihm und grinste über beide Ohren. Schnell stand er auf und ging zu Harry.

„Hey Harry! Schön dich zu sehen! Mich haste hier wohl nicht erwartet, was?", lächelte er munter.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke du bist..."

„In Jugoslawien? War ich bis letzte Woche auch. Aber ich habe etwas wichtiges für den Orden zu tun, weshalb ich mal eben herkommen musste, um mit Dumbledore drüber zu reden. Ich bleibe nur zwei Tage."

„Schade. Ich glaube, du hast echt eine Menge zu erzählen. Und glaub mir, auf Dauer ist es hier echt öde. Wie geht's Norbert?"

„Du meinst Hagrids ‚kleines Baby'? Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab, war er gerade damit beschäftigt einen Tannenwald in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Der Haken ist nur, der Wald ist so verhext, das die Bäume sich sofort wieder regenerieren, wenn er sie zertrampelt oder verbrannt hat. Ist also 'ne Art Sisyphusarbeit."

Harry musste grinsen. Lebhaft konnte er sich vorstellen, wie Norbert immer wieder ein und den selben Baum niedermetzelte. Genauso gut konnte man ihm zutrauen, das er seinen eigenen Schwanz jagte. Die zwei gingen zurück zum Tisch und Harry langte kräftig zu. Er hatte einen unglaublichen Kohldampf. Das was er da mit Draco getan hatte, hatte ziemlich viele Kalorien und Energie verbrannt. Der eben genannte saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und unterhielt sich mit Snape.

Schnell sah er wieder weg und setzte sein Gespräch mit Charlie fort. Keine fünf Minuten später kamen auch Hermine und die anderen.

Das Essen verlief eher ruhig. Eigentlich schon fast zu ruhig. Harry schluckte mit Mühe und Not die letzten Reste des Brathähnchens und die letzten Erbsen runter, die auf seinem Teller verweilten, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Turm.

Er schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich und lehnte den Kopf an selbige. Langsam drehte er ihn nach rechts, blickte erst auf sein Bett und dann auf das Portrait seines Paten. „Sirius!", knurrte er. Erschrocken sah dieser hoch.

„Was gibt's, Kleiner?"

„Wir müssen reden, sofort!"

Kurz runzelte der Ältere die Stirn, verabschiedete sich dann schnell von dem alten Zauberer, mit dem er bis eben Skat gespielt hatte. „Schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur kurz mitteilen, das du Schuld an der ganzen Misere bist!"

„Ah ja. Welche Misere denn?"

„Du kennst doch Malfoy?"

„Hab schon von ihm gehört. Draco hieß er mit Vornamen, oder? Lucius kleine Mistkröte."

„Genau der. Und diese kleine Mistkröte hat... er hat... Scheiße! Das ist so verdammt abwegig."

„Na was denn nun? Kann ich Gedanken lesen? Spuck's aus!"

„Verdammt, er hat mich verführt!"

Sirius' Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, grinste er breit.

„Hey. Du bist schnell. Gerade gestern noch hab ich..."

„Halt den Mund. Ich wollte es nicht, klar?"

„Demnach hat er dich in Ketten gelegt und dich dazu gezwungen? Sehr interessant."

„So auch wieder nicht. Er ist einfach... über mich hergefallen. Heute nach dem Mittagessen. Ich wollte gerade in mein Zimmer, als er mich plötzlich festgehalten und angefangen hat mich zu küssen. Ich hatte keine Chance!"

„Nun ja, du hättest ihn wegstoßen und ihm sagen können, was er doch für ein widerwärtiges perverses Schwein ist. Oder etwas nicht?"

„Du verstehst das nicht! Er hat mir keine Chance gelassen!"

„Harry, Harry, Harry! Ich glaube, _du _verstehst nicht. Zum Sex gehören immer zwei. Und darauf ist es doch am Ende hinausgelaufen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich ist es darauf hinausgelaufen. Wenn ich sage _verführt_ dann meine ich das auch so."

„Wars gut?"

„Hää?" Harry dachte, er hatte sich eben überhört. Er versuchte hier seinem Paten klar zu machen, das er mit seinem Erzfeind im Bett, na ja eher auf der Couch, gelandet war, und Sirus hatte nichts besseres zu tun als zu fragen, ob es _gut _war?

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es gut war! Du wirst ja wohl ne Meinung haben!"

„Oh Gott! Ich glaube nicht, dass das gerade passiert! Du solltest dich eigentlich tausendmal bei mir entschuldigen, weil du mich quasi dazu überredet hast, es mal mit einem Jungen auszuprobieren, stattdessen fragst du mich, ob es gut war?"

„Wieso soll ich mich bei dir entschuldigen? Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von Draco Malfoy flachlegen lassen sollst. Und jetzt kannst du mir auch antworten!"

Der Gryffindor murmelte etwas unverständliches und lief rot an.

„Was hast du gesagt?", hakte sein Patenonkel noch mal nach.

„JA, verdammt. Es war gut!"

Sirius begann zu grinsen. Und es wurde immer breiter. „Siehst du? So schlimm kann's also nicht gewesen sein. Und es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du Nein gesagt hättest. Er ist eben ganz der Sohn seines Vaters."

„Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen? Hast du etwas...?"

Sirius nickte. „Ja. Ich war 15. Er 17. Es war in der Nacht nach Halloween. Wir waren beiden ziemlich angetrunken. Ich hab's nicht bereut. Wie's bei ihm aussieht, weiß ich nicht. Und glaub mir, Harry, wir waren damals auch nicht die besten Freunde."

„Bei Godric. Das ist alles so... absurd! Es ist wie als.. als... als würde Herm mit Remus... Nein, das ist zu grausam. Als würde Ginny mit Neville. Ja, das passt. Hilfe, ich muss ins Irrenhaus. Ich werde mich gleich morgen ins Sankt Mungos, zu Lockhart ins Zimmer einweisen lassen. Ja, ich glaube, das werde ich tun."

„Hey, nicht gleich so theatralisch. Wie wär's wenn du erst mal mit ihm drüber sprichst?"

„Mit Malfoy? Bist du wahnsinnig? Der lacht sich doch dumm und dämlich. Ich glaube, er stand unter Drogen. Seine Fieberattacke letzte Nacht scheint ihm ziemlich durcheinander gebracht zu haben."

„Geh doch nicht immer davon aus, das alles aus Versehen geschehen ist! Vielleicht will er ja wirklich was von dir."

„Das ist so wahrscheinlich wie Neville Snapes Lieblingsschüler wird! Also unmöglich", setzte der schwarzhaarige lieber noch mit zu, da Sirius Neville ja weder kannte, noch seine Angst gegenüber dem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Na dann eben nicht. Jetzt hör auf, dich bei mir auszuheulen, ich bin Lady Chatterfly und ein paar anderen verabredet, zum Canasta spielen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Schon war der Animagus verschwunden und Harry stand vor dem Portrait und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Das konnte doch alle unmöglich wahr sein! Bisher waren seine größten Sorgen Voldemort, der bevorstehende Krieg und der Orden gewesen, jetzt kam auch noch dieser verflixte, gutaussehende, Malfoy hinzu!

„Arrrgh!!!" Harry hatte sein Kissen vom Bett genommen und es quer durch den Raum an die gegenüberliegende Wand gepfeffert. Er warf sich aufs Bett und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy es nicht ernst gemeint hatte und es einfach nur ein weiterer Versuch war, ihn gänzlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Was auch recht gut gelungen war, wie er zugeben musste. Aber gut. Wenn der Slytherin Krieg wollte, sollte er ihn haben!

Entschlossen aber komplett ohne Plan was er jetzt eigentlich machen sollte, sprang er auf riss die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf, wie es nur ein wütender und total verwirrter 16jähriger konnte. Er entdeckte sein Hassobjekt ruhig auf der Couch sitzend und ein Buch lesend. Auf der Couch, auf der sie sich ungefähr Sieben Stunden zuvor noch vergnügt hatten.

„Malfoy!", knurrte er. Der Blonde sah widerwillig von seinem Buch auf, runzelte kurz die Stirn als er seinen wütenden Mitbewohner sah und legte dann in aller Ruhe sein Buch auf den niedrigen Glastisch neben der Couch.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsmine, die Harry fast zum überlaufen brachte.

„Was sollte das, heute nach dem Mittagessen?"

„Was war da? Kann mich nicht entsinnen."

„Du... ich.... wir... arrrgh, du weißt genau was ich meine!"

Draco fing kurz an nachzudenken, als sich seine Mine plötzlich aufhellte. „Jetzt weiß ich's wieder! Du meinst unsere kleine Affäre? Was ist damit? Gibt's Beschwerden?"

Beinahe hätte Harry sein Gesicht schon wieder verloren, konnte sich im letzten Moment aber noch fangen. Langsam kam ihm eine Idee. Die Überrumplungstaktik.

„Ja, gibt es." Langsam ging er auf den grauäugigen zu, sah ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Er stellte sich direkt vor den älteren, der sich auf der Couch nicht gerührt hatte, und stützte sich links und rechts von dessen Kopf an der Rückenlehne ab.

Dann kniete er sich über Draco. Er saß jetzt zur Hälfte auf der Couch, zur Hälfte auf dem Slytherin. Doch die Überrumplungstaktik klappte nicht ganz so, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Denn zu seiner Überraschung ging der Blonde auf das Spiel mit ein. Er musste seinen Kopf fast in den Nacken legen, um Harry ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Während er ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohrte, hatten seine Hände ihren Weg unter das T-Shirt des anderen gefunden.

Das war jetzt nicht geplant, aber okay, wieso eigentlich nicht? Ein bisschen Spaß sollte doch erlaubt sein.

Harry strich mit seinen Fingern die dünne blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem blassen schmalen Gesicht. Er genoss die langen feingliedrigen Hände, die langsam seinen Oberkörper erkundeten. Es war soviel anders, als mit Ginny. Und um so vieles schöner. Bis vor ein paar Stunden hätte er der Person einen Vogel gezeigt, die gesagt hätte, dass er mit seinem Erzfeind hier sitzen und in einem eigenartigen Rausch versinken würde. Aber was war falsch daran? Niemand würde es erfahren.

Draco zog dem schwarzhaarigen das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Der mussten sich ziemlich verbiegen, damit das gelang. Seine Brille fiel dabei herunter. Er wollte danach greifen und sie sich wieder aufsetzen, als er eine Hand spürte, die seine davon abhielt. „Du brauchst deine Augen jetzt nicht zum Sehen. Nimm doch deine Hände!", hauchte die unverwechselbare kalte Stimme gegen sein Ohr. Wie zur Bestätigung fing Harry an das schwarze Hemd des älteren aufzuknöpfen. Draco fuhr währenddessen mit seiner Zunge am Hals entlang, über die Schulter, in die er sanft hineinbiss. Das Hemd lag inzwischen auf dem Boden und die Hände hatten sich von den Schultern herunter zur Hose gearbeitet.

Der Blonde knurrte ihm ins Ohr und kniff vorsichtig mit den Zähnen in das Ohrläppchen. Er hatte sich inzwischen so hingesetzt, dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem „Spielgefährten" war. Sie knieten sich gegenüber auf der Couch. Als die Hose endlich auf war, stand Draco kurz auf und ließ sie auf den Boden rutschen. Er kniete sich jetzt nur noch mit schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet wieder auf die zurück. Fast schon stürmisch warf er den anderen mit seinem Gewicht nach hinten. Harry versuchte sich mit dem Fuß, der auf dem Boden war, langsam nach oben zu schieben, bis er an die Armlehne stieß. Er hatte den Blonden mitgezogen, und lag jetzt unter ihm begraben, das eine Beine angezogen und an die Rückenlehne gelehnt, das andere von der Couch runterhängend.

Draco hatte sich vom Ohr über die Nase zu den schmalen Lippen vorgewagt. Es war nicht mehr als der Hauch eines Kusses, der Harry dazu brachte die Lippen zu öffnen. Draco nahm diese Einladung gerne an und suchte mit seiner nach der Zunge des grünäugigen. Auffordernd stuppste er sie an. Und die Antwort kam.

Zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt hatten die zwei gar nicht mitbekommen, wie jemand durch das Portrait gestiegen war und sie lächelnd ansah. Vorsichtig wagte Lupin den Rückzug. Er hätte die gedacht, dass er das einmal sehen würde. Doch es war gut. Aber eigentlich war es fast zu einfach gewesen. Hatte es wirklich nur ein und dieselben Schlafräume und zwei Tage gebraucht, um Dumbledores so abwegig scheinenden Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?

Er stieß mit Tonks zusammen, die gerade durch das Portrait klettern wollte. Er legte der grünhaarigen den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Pssst. Dumbledores Plan scheint aufzugehen!", flüsterte er und klappte leise das Bild hinter sich zu. „So schnell?", fragte Tonks jetzt wieder in normaler Lautstärke. Lupin nickte. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte die überneugierige junge Frau. Lupin grinste. „Sie lagen auf der Couch und hatten beide nicht mehr viel an. Draco nur seine Boxershorts und Harry sogar noch die Hose. Sie waren so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie mich überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen haben."

Tonks seufzte. „Das ist sooo... romantisch." Total verklärt sah sie auf die Wand vor sich.

„Na, wenn du meinst. Ich traue dem ganzen nicht so. Das war doch eigentlich schon fast zu einfach."

„Sieh nicht immer alles so pessimistisch! Wir sollten uns freuen! Wenigstens eine Sache, die gleich funktioniert."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Kaffee?"

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Sein Atem ging ruhig, als Draco aufstand, immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Auf Zehenspitzen sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und legte eine Decke über den ruhenden Körper des schwarzhaarigen. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach unten und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Träum was schönes!", flüsterte er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Es war drei Uhr morgens und er war kein bisschen müde. Als erstes ging er unter die Dusche und wusch sich den Schweiß ab. Er schwitzte fürchterlich. Und das lag nicht nur an dem heißen Wetter draußen.

Draco grinste. Er dachte zurück an die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und ließ das kühle Nass an ihm herabfließen. Er duschte nie gerne warm. Klar, er war als der Eisprinz bekannt, aber das war nicht der Grund. Er hatte den Winter auch schon immer mehr geliebt als den Sommer, sich der verhassten Jahreszeit immer im Schatten aufgehalten. Deshalb war er auch immer so blass. Auch wenn er kein Todesser werden wollte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, das er ein Wesen der Dunkelheit war.

Langsam stieg er aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Er zog sich nur seine Boxershorts wieder an und ging dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu seiner Gitarre. „Silencio" Der Spruch hüllte ihn in Stille. Kein Ton würde nach draußen klingen. Sanft nahm er die Gitarre hoch. Kurz überlegte er noch, dann spielte er.

Letzte Nacht hat mich der Mond gefragt, 

_ob ich glücklich bin._

_Als man dazu mal kurz was sagen kann,_

_als ob's so einfach ist._

_Ich hab ihn ganz cool ignoriert_

_Und die Sterne angeschaut_

_Aber irgendwie hat mir der Mond da schon_

_Die Stimmung voll versaut._

_Ich wollt' nur träumen und einfach so dastehn_

_Doch da musste ich vor Hunger in die Küche gehen_

_Da hat der Kühlschrank mich dann prompt gefragt,_

_ob ich glücklich bin._

_Ich dachte Mannoman, was ist denn jetzt hier los?_

_Jetzt fängt der Kühlschrank auch noch an_

_Mich zu fragen wie's mit mir aussieht_

_Und meinem Seelenzustand_

_Dafür gibt es keine Antwort in zwei Sätzen_

_Da muss man viel zu viel erklären_

_Das wär ja wirklich auch zu blöde_

_Wenn solche Sachen simpel wären_

_Der Mond ist wirklich primitiv_

_Das hätt' ich nie von ihm gedacht_

_Das kommt davon wenn man die ganze Zeit_

_Immer nur dasselbe macht_

_Als ob der Mond sich dafür interessiert_

_Ob mein Leben glücklich ist_

_Ich hab ihn einfach ignoriert_

_Und sein freundliches Scheiß Gesicht._

_Denn ich habe keine Antwort in zwei Sätzen_

_Da muss man viel zu viel erklären_

_Das wär ja wirklich auch zu blöde_

_Wenn solche Sachen simpel wären_

Es war ein Muggellied. Er hatte es nur einmal jemanden auf der Straße singen gehört, es sich aber so genau eingeprägt, dass er es jetzt, zwei Jahre später immer so genau im Gedächtnis hatte. Er hatte in einem Muggelwörterbuch nachgeschaut, was ein Kühlschrank war. Er fand den Text dadurch nur noch sinnloser, als er vorher schon war. Denn weder der Mond, noch so ein Kühlschrank konnten sprechen. Jedenfalls glaubte er das. Trotzdem hatte ihn der Text irgendwie beeindruckt. Denn es war wahr. Für solche Fragen gab es einfach keine leichten Antworten. Eigentlich ging es ihm verdammt mies. Sämtliche Auroren des Landes warne hinter ihm her, er hatte seinen Vater umgebracht und wurde hier rund um die Uhr bewacht, wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß gemacht. Zwar auf eine Art, die er sich nie hätte vorzustellen gewagt, aber es war Spaß.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Die ganze Nachdenkerei hatte ihn ziemlich müde gemacht. So schlief er ein, in der linken Hand immer noch die Gitarre.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Harry war gegen fünf Uhr aufgewacht und hatte sich mit Mühe und Not in sein Zimmer geschleppt. Gegen sieben kam dann Tonks hereingeschneit. Ausnahmsweise mal ohne Fröhlichkeitszauber und dadurch genauso morgenmuffelig wie er auch.

„Na los, aufstehen, hopp hopp."

„Wieso?", nuschelte Harry unwirsch. „Ich hab Ferien...kann ausschlafen."

„Wird nix draus, Kleiner. Besuch ist da. Und der will begrüßt werden."

„Besuch? Wasn fürn Besuch?" Langsam versuchte Harry erst das eine, dann das andere Auge zu öffnen, schloss aber beide wieder, als er bemerkte, das er direkt in Tonks blaue Augen sah.

„Deine Ex-Zimmer-Kumpanen. Und die Weasleyzwillinge. Und noch ein paar Muggelgeborene. Dumbledore hat sie auch schon herholen lassen. Zu gefährlich für sie zu hause zu bleiben. Kommst du endlich oder muss ich zu härteren mitteln greifen?"

Schlagartig wurde Harry bewusst, das er immer noch nackt war und Tonks gerade nahe dran war, seine Decke wegzureißen.

„Ich komm ja schon. Fünf Minuten, okay?"

Tonks nickte und verschwand. Schnell kramte der Gryffindor nach neuen Sachen, ging schnell ins Bad um sich noch schneller zu duschen, und stand pünktlich wieder vor der Tür. „Wir können los", brummelte er, immer noch nicht ganz begeistert von dem frühen Aufstehen.

„Na endlich!", muffelte die junge Hexe und schlurfte den Gang entlang.

In der Eingangshalle standen Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, die Creevy Brüder, die Weasley Zwillinge und noch ein paar Muggel, die Harry nicht näher kannte. Von einer anderen Seite her kamen gerade Ron, Hermine, Luna, Ginny und Neville angelaufen, als Harry zu der Gruppe stieß.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er sie inzwischen ein wenig fröhlicher.

„Guten Morgen", kam es mehrstimmig zurück.

„Schön mal wieder hier zu sein. Hab es vermisst", sagte Fred und blickte sich seufzend um.

„Nanu, vor ein paar Monaten konntest du Hogwarts gar nicht schnell genug verlassen?", grinste Ron und erinnerte sich an den grandiosen Abschied seiner Brüder,

„Das man die Heimat vermisst, merkt man erst, wenn man weg ist", sagte George. Seine Freunde lachten.

„Konntet ihr euch keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt zum Ankommen suchen? Ich bin noch hundemüde!", klagte Neville jetzt.

„Wir können da auch nichts für. Gestern Abend gegen sieben kamen Professor Flitwick und Professor Sinistra bei mir angeschneit und innerhalb von einer Stunde musste ich mein Zeig packen und mich von meiner Familie verabschieden!", meldete Justin sich zu Wort.

„Ja, bei uns war es ähnlich!", sagte Colin Creevy. Noch eine Weile bescherten sie sich über die aprubte Anreise, als sich Rons Magen zu Wort meldete und sie gemeinsam in die große Halle gingen, in der auch bereits die Lehrer vollständig versammelt waren, bis auf McGonagall. Die Draco abholte, wie Lupin ihnen erklärte.

Jetzt viel Ron plötzlich auch ein, das die anderen ja noch gar nichts von Harrys Umzug wussten. Der Magen des grünäugigen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. So gut wie irgend möglich versuchte er den anderen klar zu machen, das es eigentlich recht langweilig war, mit dem Slytherin zusammen zu wohnen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sich die Fragenflut wieder abebbte.

Harry wusste, ab heute hatte er vorerst keine ruhige Minute mehr.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Na, ist doch ganz ordentlich, oder nicht? Am Anfang des nächsten Chaps gibt's erstmal einen kleinen Zeitsprung von ein paar Wochen. Es wird sonst ein bisschen zu langweilig.

Bis zum nächsten Jahr dann!

Eure Seph


	10. Romeo, mein Romeo

Juti, Weihnachten ist schon ne Weile vorbei, und der Stress damit auch erstmal. Jetzte muss ich mir erst mal die angefutterten Plätzchen und Enten wieder runter trainieren ;-). Übrigens muss ich so langsam mal meinen Mailkasten etwas entleeren, ihr sprengt ihn sonst noch (aber ja nicht aufhören damit, ja?) Das mit vorm neuen Jahr Chap hochladen hat nicht hingehauen. Es gab nämlich zwei Probleme: Ich bin Sims2 süchtig, ich lese im Moment drei spannende Bücher. Und dadurch, dass ich nur noch drei Wochen hatte um meine Zensuren einigermaßen glattzubügeln ist jetzt schon Ende Januar und es tut mir gaaaaaaaanz dolle furchtbar Leid, dass ich nicht weitergeschrieben hab. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir. Soll nie wieder vorkommen (na ja vorerst ;-)).

**Schnuckiputz: **Schön, das du durch da nicht vorhandene Schneetreiben (zumindest in Berlin suchst du verzweifelt danach) wieder hierher gefunden hast -. Würde ja ne Pairing Fic mit SiriusLucius schreiben, hab aber dafür nun gar keine Idee. Mach dus doch, ich les sie dann natürlich auch ;-). Und beachtete bitte das Voting, weiter unten!!!

**Lara-Lynx: **Das mit den Sorgen ist so ne Sache. Kommt drauf an, was bei dem Voting rauskommt nachuntenzeig. Hab ich aber doch angestrengt, um dir Herzprobleme zu ersparen.

**Yvi: **Sei doch froh, das Draco so böse ist, wäre ja sonst ziemlich langweilig ;-). Votest du auch nachuntenzeig?

**Deedochan: **Sorry, das es vorm neuen Jahr nicht mehr fürn neues Chap gereicht hat. Draco macht das ganze nur aus Spaß, vorerst dich zum mitvoten zwing nachuntenzeig.

**Floppy: **Ach komm, so ein großer Cliffhänger wars doch gar nicht. Eigentlich wars gar keiner. Und Dracos Plan? Na, denk mal scharf nach... auch dich zum mitvoten zwing und nach unten zeig

**Pani-chan: **Hey, das mit dem Sprachlossein wird bei dir doch nicht etwa zur Gewohnheit? Wooow, ich bin gut (schnüff hier riecht doch was...). Wieso kriegst du eigentlich Würgkrämpfe, wenn du an den Aufsatz denkst? Du kriegst doch sowieso dauern zweien. Und wer hat denn nur 355 Wörter? Und wer von uns beiden will denn mal Journalistin werden? Hä? Hä? Hä? Erklär Isy das mit den Pairings lieber doch nicht noch mal, sie schmollt schon...Ach ja, da is noch son Voting, mach ma bitte mit, siehe weiter unten.

**Isy: **Welcher meiner vielen Pläne gefällt dir denn? Hab keinen Überblick mehr verzweifelt am Kopf kratz. Übrigens will ich das eigentlich nie so lustig machen, aber ihr lacht ja auch an den unmöglichsten Stellen (das mit der Decke: würdest du dich da nicht auch beeilen, bescheid zu sagen, das du kommst?). Viel Spaß mit dem neuen. Und vergiss das Voting weiter unten nicht.

**BlueStar84: **Boah, so ein schönes langes Review °.°. Natürlich kann Harry Draco nicht widerstehen, könntest du's? Und das mit deinem Gefühl... Na ja... lies einfach weiter.

Zu unserer Diskussion: Das mit der Rumtreiber-Karte hab ich noch nie so gesehen. Aber irgendwie hast du Recht. Übrigens hast du ziemlich viele Todeskandidaten, das kann JKR gar nicht machen, das verliert sie Fans on mass. Aber ich denke, Harry stirbt im 7. auf alle Fälle. Sie hat ja auch so was schon gesagt. Es soll übrigens noch nen 8. geben mit sämtlichen Infos, die sie in die anderen 7 Bücher nicht geschrieben hat, wegen Platzmangel. Aber das ist sowieso nur zum Millionenscheffeln. Schön, dass das Buch am 16.Juli rauskommen soll, les ihn sowieso wieder auf Englisch (spannender und wesentlich früher). Noch mal zurück zu den Sterbenden (ich weiche immer so schnell ab): Ich denke, es stirbt nicht nur ein Weasleyzwilling, sondern beide. Wenn schon, dann denn schon. Snape wahrscheinlich auch, vermutlich dabei, wenn er Harry grad mal wieder das Leben rettet. Und ich glaube irgendwie nicht, das Draco zum Todesser wird. Das kann JKR ihm gar nicht antun. Das kann sie _mir _nicht antun! Das Percy stirbt denke ich eigentlich nicht. Und Snape als VgddK Lehrer? Aber erst, wenn er sich die Haare gewaschen hat ;-). Auch dich möchte ich noch mal aufs Voting hinweisen (siehe das fettgedruckte weiter unten).

**Teufelchennetty: **Hi Neuling, schön dich zu sehen ;-). Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Dann lies mal fleißig weiter! Und auch du sollst natürlich mitvoten nachuntenzeig

**Fabeli: **Man muss sich durch meine Story durcharbeiten? So viel ist es ja noch nicht. Tut mir Leid, das du doch etwas länger warten musstest, aber Weihnachten steh ich immer im Stress. Votest du auch? Schau einfach ein bisschen weiter nach unten.

**Jdsmile: **Danke für das süße Lob. War aber eher nix mit schnell weiterschreiben, aber ich hoffe, du reviewst mir trotzdem wieder! Ich hoffe, du votest auch!

**Voting!!! Da ich mich selbst nicht entscheiden kann, und ihr Leser mir sehr wichtig seid, frage ich euch, was möchtet ihr? Ein Happy End oder ein Trauriges/Dramatisches Ende? Entscheidet euch, schreibt es auf ne Postkarte und schickt sie bis zum soundsoten an: Okay, Scherz. Schreibt es einfach in eure Review!**

Widmung diesmal für **André**, der seinen Romeo verloren hat.

**9. Romeo, mein Romeo**

Das Schuljahr war inzwischen schon sechs Wochen alt und der Schulalltag hatte ganz Hogwarts bereits wieder eingenommen. Das Sechste Schuljahr war jetzt schon sehr anstrengend und Harry konnte von Glück reden, wenn er es schaffte sich eine Stunde in der Woche für seine Freunde zu nehmen. Nebenbei lief die Affäre zwischen dem Slytherin und ihm immer noch und Harry war das ganz recht. Außerhalb ihres Turms blieb alles beim alten: Beleidigungen, gelegentliche Prügeleien und darauf folgende Strafarbeiten von den Lehrern.

An einem Abend Mitte Oktober kamen die zwei mal wieder vom Treppenschrubben auf Muggelart zurück zu ihrem Reich und Harry sank erschöpft auf das Sofa. Draco bestellte ihnen mittels Kaminfeuer zwei Butterbier und ließ sich dann ebenfalls auf die Couch nieder.

„Hier." Draco reichte dem anderen die Flasche und trank seine mit einem Schluck bis zur Hälfte leer. Harry brachte nur ein Dankbares Kopfnicken zustande, sprechen war zu schwer.

„Wir sollten aufhören mit den Prügeleien, bringt uns nichts als Ärger. Beleidigungen reichen auch. Was denkst du?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er sich langsam wieder erholte.

„Wieso? Es hat dir bisher nie missfallen, wenn ich abends nach der Strafarbeit deine blauen Flecke und Schürfwunden _versorgt_ habe", grinste der Blonde und stand auf.

Auch Harry musste grinsen, wenn er an diese Art der Heilung dachte. Es hatte Draco immer Spaß gemacht ihn auszuziehen, seine Prellungen zu begutachten und den „armen Potter" dann zu bemitleiden. Das ganze hatte dann immer im Bett geendet.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das meine!", versuchte Harry es noch mal. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ewig so funktionieren wird. Meine Freunde sind nicht dumm. Über kurz oder lang werden sie es herausfinden!"

Draco schien angestrengt nachzudenken, kam dann aber nur zu einem Schluss. „Wir können nichts ändern. Mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass die gesamte Schule erfährt, dass ich dem Goldjungen ins Bett gehe."

„Was willst du mit deinem verdammten Ruf? Der ist sowieso im Eimer, schließlich hast du deinen Vater umgebracht. Und es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn ganz Slytherin das nicht schon längst wüsste!"

Zuerst geschockt, dann ärgerlich sah Draco den anderen an. „Halt du dich bloß aus dieser Angelegenheit raus! Was weißt du denn schon vom Todesserleben!"

Damit verschwand er mit einem heftigen Türknall in seinem Zimmer. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hätte sich dafür schlagen können. Natürlich musste diese Wunder noch verdammt tief sitzen. Lucius Malfoy war trotz allem ja noch Dracos Vater gewesen. Es würde ihn ganz und gar nicht wundern, wenn der Blonde ihn die nächsten Tage das Leben zur Hölle machte. Oder schlimmer noch, ihn voll und ganz mied.

Denn auch, wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, der Slytherin war für ihn zu etwas besonderem geworden. Niemand wusste soviel über ihn, niemand war ihm seit Sirius Tod näher gekommen. Niemand verstand es besser ihn abzulenken von allem, was auf ihn wartete.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so, die Gedanken wieder loszuwerden. Erst jetzt meldete sich seine Müdigkeit wieder und er schlurfte zu seinem Zimmer. Gerade wollte er aufs Bett fallen, als Sirius von einem Ausflug zurückkehrte und wieder sein Bild betrat.

„Du siehst echt fertig aus. Wieder ne Strafarbeit gehabt?"

„Halt den Mund. Ich bin Todmüde."

„Uih, der Herr hat schlechte Laune. Streit mit deinem Romeo gehabt?"

„Er ist nicht mein Romeo! Ich liebe ihn nicht!"

„Nein? Frag mich, wieso du dann gleich so wütend wirst."

„Ich bin nicht wütend!"

„Klar, und ich bin Snifelus' bester Freund. Ach komm schon. Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden! Ich kann mich in solchen Sachen aus!"

„Nur weil du mal mit einem Malfoy geschlafen hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, das du weißt, wie es ist, solch eine Art Beziehung mit seinem Ex-Erzfeind zu führen!"

„Jetzt ist er also schon dein Ex-Erzfeind? Letzte Woche war er noch dein Waffenstillstanderzfeind. Wie schnell sich die Dinge ändern..."

„Ooooh, du machst mich wahnsinnig!", knurrte Harry und warf ein Kopfkissen nach Sirius. Schnell blies er noch die Kerze aus und hörte mit Genugtuung, wie Sirius beim Ausweichen vor dem Kopfkissen gegen den Suhl hinter sich stieß und unsanft fiel. Das Geschimpfe ignorierend schlief er, noch in kompletter Montur, ein.

Er konnte von Glück reden, das der folgende tag ein Samstag war, denn als er langsam die Augen öffnete und sich aufsetzen wollte, fing sein Kopf an zu dröhnen, als würde jemand mit einem Hammer darauf einschlagen. Sofort sank Harry in die Kissen zurück. Der Tag fing ja schon mal gut an. Er hörte die Dusche im Bad nebenan laufen. Sofort kam ihm ein Bild von Draco, der sich genüsslich unter der Dusche räkelte, ohne ihn. Was hätte er jetzt nur gegeben, um einfach ins Bad marschieren und sich ebenfalls unter die Dusche stellen zu können. Doch genau zwei Dinge machten diesen Plan zunichte. Erstens: Mit diesen Kopfschmerzen würde er keinen Meter weit laufen können ohne gleich wieder zusammenzusinken. Zweitens: Er hatte am Abend zuvor nicht gerade nette Dinge zu Draco gesagt, und bis die verziehen waren würde es ein paar Tage und bettelnde Hundeblicke dauern.

Der Gryffindor war gerade wieder am Einschlummern, als Tonks mit Getöse in sein Zimmer platzte. „Hey, Schlafmütze! Es ist schon um elf! Das Quidditch Team verzweifelt auf dem Platz. Du hast wohl vergessen, das heute Training ansteht!" Sehr ruppig hatte sie ihm die Decke weggerissen und starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Nanu? Nicht mal geschafft in deinen Schlafanzug zu schlüpfen? Will ja nicht, wissen, was ihr gestern Abend noch gemacht habt, das du so fertig warst!"

„Wir haben gar nichts gemacht. Jedenfalls nicht das was du denkst! Und jetzt raus, das Training muss heute mal ohne mich stattfinden, ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen!" Harry hatte sich leicht aufgerichtet, um Tonks besser ansehen zu könne, bereute es aber sofort wieder, da ein Presslufthammer anfing seinen Kopf zu bearbeiten und ihm fast schwarz vor den Augen wurde.

„Na gut. Soll ich Madame Pomfrey schicken? Sie hat 'ne wunderbare Medizin gegen Kopfschmerzen. Jeder von uns Auroren hat die schon ein paar geschluckt. Nicht besonders lecker, aber sehr wirkungsvoll. Also, was ist?"

„Nee, lass mal. Ich bleib lieber hier. Sag den anderen einfach, das ich nicht kann. Ich brauch mal einen Tag Auszeit. Seit Anfang des Schuljahres bin ich nur am Lernen, Quidditch spielen und Treppen reinigen. Ein freier Tag sei mir doch gegönnt!"

„Wie du meinst. Schlaf schön." Möglichst leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, schließlich war es kaum zu übersehen gewesen, wie mies es Harry ging. Sie musste ganz dringend mit Remus sprechen. Oder noch besser: Mit Dumbledore!

Den Plan gleich in die Tat umsetzten wollend veranlasste sie Snape dazu mit ihr die „Schicht" zu tauschen und konnte glücklich ihren Wachplatz verlassen. Schon oft war sie in Dumbledores Büro gewesen, doch nahm es sie jedes Mal aufs Neue gefangen. Sie liebte diese unidentifizierbaren und interessanten Instrumente, viele von ihnen vergoldet, die sicher alle irgendeinen verborgenen Sinn hatten. Zu schnell hatte sie die wirkliche Welt verlassen und starrte fasziniert in die Glasvitrinen, bis ein lächelnder Dumbledore sie aus ihren Tagträumen riss.

„Nun meine Liebe? Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

Tonks drehte sich leicht erschrocken um, wurde doch sofort wieder ruhig. „Ja. Ich wollte mit dir über Draco und Harry sprechen."

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand, das Glitzern in den Augen wich einem besorgten Ausdruck. „Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Nun ja. Wie man es sieht. Ich habe vorhin mit Harry gesprochen. Ihm geht es momentan nicht gut. Und Draco war heute morgen abweisend wie lange nicht mehr. Als ich ihm gegenüber Harry erwähnte sah er so aus, als wäre irgendetwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen. Wie du von Remus ja schon weißt, scheinen die beiden sich näher zu stehen, als wir es in der kurzen Zeit erwartet haben. Ich habe schon geahnt, dass es zu gut aussah, das die Erfüllung des Plan zu einfach schien. Ich denke, du solltest mit beiden reden. Einzeln versteht sich."

Der alte Mann blickte nachdenklich geradeaus an Tonks vorbei und spielte mit den Händen an seinem Bart herum. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er einmal nicht sofort wusste, was zu tun war. Nach einiger Zeit, Tonks dachte schon er habe sie vergessen, sah er die junge Hexe an.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee ist, das ich mit ihnen reden. Jugendliche Zauberer sind immer sehr schwer zu handhaben, vor allem für einen Zauberer, dessen Jugend bereits so weit zurück liegt. Ich denke, du hast den besseren...nun, wie sagt man? Ach ja, den besseren Draht zu ihnen. Denkst du nicht? Und vielleicht hat Sirius auch einiges über Harry rausbekommen." Er richtete sich an einen der ehemaligen Direktoren der Schule, die immer in den Portraits zu schlafen schienen. „Julius? Es tut mir Leid, dich stören zu müssen. Aber würdest du den jungen Black bitte zu mir schicken? Er befindet sich vermutlich momentan im Turm der weißen Raben in Harrys Zimmer." Julius hatte vorsichtig die Augen aufgemacht, brummte etwas unverständliches und schlich aus dem Portrait.

Keine Zehn Minuten später erschien ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf in einem Portrait, nahe dem Schreibtisch des Direktors. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Albus?"

„Genau, genau. Sirius, was kannst du mir über die... nun ja.... Beziehung von Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter erzählen?"

Sirius grinste schmutzig und machte es sich in dem großen Lehnsessel bequem. „Nun", sagte er gedehnt, „es ist nicht ganz uninteressant, was da so passiert. Ich kann nur leider nicht ganz frei über die Sache sprechen. Ich kann Harrys Vertrauen schließlich nicht missbrauchen."

Dumbledore nickte. „Schon gut. Ich verstehe auch so. Fang an."

„Eine ganze Weile schienen sich die zwei _sehr _gut zu verstehen aber gestern Abend muss irgendetwas vorgefallen sein, das ihre _Freundschaft _getrübt hat. Aber das wird sich schon wieder einrenken."

„ich danke dir Sirius. Das reicht mir schon. Ich denke, ich weiß was zu tun ist. Auf Wiedersehen."

Sirius nickte kurz und verschwand. Tonks blinzelte den Direktor etwas verwirrt an. „Du weißt, was zu tun ist? Was um Himmels Willen meinst du damit?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Jetzt muss ich aber erstmal noch ein paar wichtige Briefe schreiben. Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen."

Etwas irritiert verließ Tonks das Büro. Eigentlich war sie hergekommen, um Antworten zu erhalten, stattdessen hatte sie nun nur noch mehr Fragen.

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle lief ihr ein aufgeregter Remus über den Weg. „Hast du Draco gesehen? Ich such ihn schon die ganze Zeit! Ich wollte ihn schon vorhin abholen, er wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek aber ich finde ihn nirgends. Sogar Harry habe ich schon gefragt, aber der hat mich nur angeknurrt."

Tonks überlegte kurz bis ihr Blick sich plötzlich aufhellte. „Wo würde ein aufgebrachter, wütender 16jährige hingehen, wenn er allein sein will? Ganz allein?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Remus sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn schlug. „Natürlich! Wieso bin ich da nicht selbst draufgekommen? Immerhin hab ich mich selbst oft genug dahin zurückgezogen! Los, gehen wir ihn holen!"

Tonks packte den Werwolf fest am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, Draco hat sicher seine Gründe, dass er sich in die Gruft zurückzieht. Und dort kann ihm ja nichts passieren, solange die Eingänge bewacht sind. Und Severus sitzt direkt neben dem einen und außerdem noch vor dem Portrait, hinter dem der andere ist. Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Und was ist, wenn er versucht abzuhauen?"

„Was denn was denn? Vollmond schon wieder so nah, dass dein Verstand vernebelt ist? Am Ende des Ganges sitzt auch jemand vom Orden! Komm, gehen wir Kaffee trinke, dann geht's dir vielleicht wieder besser!" Grinsend zog sie den älteren zu den Privatunterkünften der Lehrer und anwesenden Ordensmitglieder.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Er versuchte verzweifelt sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren doch es gelang ihm nicht und das aus zwei Gründen: Erstens war es ihm zuwider in einem steinernem Buch zu lesen und Zweitens schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu den Worten des Gryffindors. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihn seine Wort so verletzen konnten. Doch anscheinend legte er mehr Wert auf Potters Meinung, als ihm lieb war.

Verärgert über sich selbst warf er das Buch einmal quer durch den Raum doch zu seinem Missbehagen machte es einen Bogen und landete auf magische Weise sanft im Bücherregal, genau an der Stelle, wo er es vor wenigen Minuten herausgezogen hatte.

Draco merkte, wie sein Magen laut gab. Langsam schlurfte er zum Steintisch mit dem Steinobst und griff nach einer Apfelsine. Ohne sein zutun erschienen Teller und Messer zum zubereiten. Er spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Steinportraits auf ihm ruhen. Leicht nervös blickte er sie böse an und schnauzte „Was?". Sofort wanden sich die Blicke ab. Als er vorhin den Raum hier betreten hatte, war er erstaunt gewesen, wie gut seins und Potters Steinportraits doch noch geworden warn. Es hatte sogar gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, wie der Blonde zugeben musste.

Er konnte nich umhin wieder an Potters Worte zu denken, zu sehr hatten sie ihn verletzt. Er wusste, er hätte den schwarzhaarigen nie so nah an ihn heran kommen lassen dürfen. Trotz allem war er immer noch ein Malfoy! Und ein Malfoy ließ sich von solchen Lappalien nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Zum Teufel mit dir, Potter!", fluchte er und schnitt sich beinahe in den Finger.

„Was soll ich denn bei dem?", fragte eine ihm viel zu bekannte Stimme. Erschrocken drehte Draco sich um und Sturmgraue trafen Smaragdgrüne Augen. Wieder bemerkte der Blonde diese elende Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Er schob die Schuld auf Harry, dabei war er eher auf sich wütend. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören?

„Verschwinde!", knurrte er und wandte sich wieder der Apfelsine zu. Er hörte Harrys Schritte, wie sie immer näher kamen und schließlich kurz hinter seinem Stuhl verklangen. Er spürte die Hände, die sanft seine Schultern berührten und langsam tiefer strichen. Er spürte wie sie auf seiner Brust kreuzten und die Arme sich verschränkten. Er spürte das Kinn das sich vorsichtig und zaghaft auf seiner linken Schulter abstützte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe dich nicht verletzen wollen. Verzeih mir. Bitte", hauchte der Gryffindor ihm ins Ohr. Mit einem Ruck stand Draco auf und drehte sich um. Er schob den Stuhl beiseite und trat so nah es ihm möglich war an den Schwarzhaarigen heran. Der hatte aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung seine Arme wieder zurückgezogen und sah seinen Liebhaber fragend an.

Draco beugte sich langsam immer weiter nach vorne, ließ seine Lippen Harrys rechte Wange streichen und stoppte kurz vor seinem Ohr. „Verschwinde und wage es nicht noch mal mich in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren!", flüsterte Draco dem anderen leise zu. Langsam beugte er sich wieder zurück, blickte ihn noch mal mit stechenden Augen an und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang Richtung Ausgang. Harry blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte es geahnt.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Jaja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht besonders lang für die Zeit, die ich gebraucht habe. Aber ich war froh, überhaupt so weit gekommen zu sein. Ich beeil mich auch, dass nächste schnell zu schreiben. Versprochen!!!

Seph


	11. Ein neuer Plan und seine ersten zwei Sch...

Hach herjee. Jetzt ist erstmal ne große Erklärung notwendig: Mein PC war Tot. Aber Dank einem Reparaturladen gleich um die Ecke und 20€ (-.-) hab ich ihn dann endlich nach einer Woche wiederbekommen. Was mit den anderen Wochen ohne Update war? Ja...nuuuun.. Um ehrlich zu sein...ähhh...Ich hab irgendwie gar keine Ausrede (Mist). Aber ich kenn euch langsam und weiß, das ihr mir verzeiht ;-).

Ich empfehle euch übrigens noch die Review von Saria zu lesen und meine Antwort dazu. Dann habt ihr was zu lachen ;-).

**Moin: **Brauchst dich nicht gleich als Weichei bezeichnen, nur weil du'n Happy End willst. Bist außerdem in sehr guter Gesellschaft. Und hey, ich hab Spannung aufgebaut (Bitte schreib so was nie wieder! Krieg sonst nur Alpträume von meiner Deutschlehrerin und ihren blöden Dramen und Novellen, nix gegen dich)! Na Mensch! Die Szene hat mir übrigens auch am besten Gefallen!

**Schnuckiputz: **Echt, du hast 'ne DBZ Story? Die muss ich nachher gleich mal lesen. War/ Bin auch DBZ Fan. Zieht einen irgendwie voll in den Bann, wenn man mal damit angefangen hat, oder? Ich bevorzuge übrigens Vegeta. Son Goku mag ich nicht. Die Frisur ist irgendwie blöde. Und das mit dem nicht weiterschreiben und dem schlechten Gewissen wegen den Lesern kenn ich zur Genüge schuldigfühl. Hab euch ja auch ziemlich lange im Stich gelassen. Aber ich gelobe mich zu bessern. Du willst also auch'n Happy End. Schon notiert.

**Deedochan: **Das mit dem zum voten zwingen war nicht so gemeint. Hab nur bei jeder Review Antwort drauf hingewiesen und wollt nicht immer das gleiche schreiben. Die Anderen hab ich also auch gewissermaßen „gezwungen". So wie's aussieht ist das mit dem Happy End schon fast sicher. Deine Mitmenschen können mir also dankbar sein ;-). Das mit dem „Harry verzeihen" ist auch so 'ne Sache für sich. Draco merkt irgendwie langsam, das Harry ihm ziemlich nahe gekommen ist (also jetzt psychisch, physisch geht's ja nicht mehr näher) und er ihn deshalb auch abweist. Und das mit dem Vater fand ich ziemlich fies von Harry (ich höre mich an, als würde ich die Story lesen, nicht schreiben).

**Lyonessheart: **Meine Lieblingsstories enden auch immer alle tragisch. Das ist echt fies. Aber das liegt vermutlich daran, dass man bei Happy Ends immer das Gefühl hat, man schreibt sie fiel zu kitschig (also à la „und er sah ihm tiiieeef in die Augen" börks). Außerdem liebe ich es dramatische Enden zu schreiben. In meinen Stories sterben andauernd Leute. Ich bin echt grausam ;-).

**Carabina: **Ich finde auch, das Draco der beste ist. So ein böser Bösewicht kann doch gar nicht mies aussehen, oder? Okay, Voldemort ist jetzt mal 'ne Ausnahme. Aber kennst du Secret Window? Da spielt Johnny Depp einen Massenmörder. Bösewichter müssen eben gut aussehen. Irgendwas positives brauche sie ja. Jetzt hab ich mich total verplappert. Ich glaube übrigens, du bist die Erste, die süchtig wird (yeah, Ziel erreicht, strike) oder es zumindest in 'ner Review schreibt.

**Leah-07: ** Du hast echt Ansprüche. Beides? Wie soll ich das denn bewerkstelligen? Na woll'n mal seh'n. Vielleicht mach ich was ganz verrücktes und lass das Ende offen steh'n, dann könnt ihr euch den Rest selber denken ;-). Aber das ist eigentlich nicht so meine Art. Beim dramatischen Ende würde vermutlich einer von beiden sterben aber bei mir ändern sich die Vorstellungen Kapitelweise. Bin mehr oder weniger selbst gespannt, wie's endet.

**Klee: **Freut mich echt, das ich mal 'Abwechslung bin, die hab ich auch manchmal echt nötig ;-). Meistens lese ich diese Kitschgeschichten trotz allem, manchmal sind die ja auch nicht sooooo schlecht. Kommt eben ganz drauf an. Und ich wollte sowieso jemanden sterben lassen? Wann hab' ich denn das gesagt? Oder geschrieben. Oder wie-auch-immer. Ist ja tropfig (hätte an dieser Stelle eigentlich „ist ja spannend" gesagt, aber das wurde mir von isy verboten, also mach dir nichts draus). Hoffe, du lässt dich jetzt von dem hirnlosen Gequasel nicht abschrecken, zuviel Kaffe und zu späte Uhrzeit. Tja ja.

**Si-sama: **So viele Smylies °.°. Hübsch. Hat aber auch irgendwie was Aussagekräftiges. Auf irgendeine Weise. Du willst also auch ein Happy End. Will eigentlich irgendjemand keins? Egal. Okay, ich hör jetzt lieber auf dich zu nerven, führt zu nichts gutem. Ehrlich.

**Anny09: **Ahhhh! Du magst meinen Schreibstil! knuddel Danke. Find ich toll. Hat glaub ich noch keiner gesagt (ich verliere bei so vielen Reviews aber leider schnell die Übersicht). Dankeschööööön für's Review. Man liest sich.

**Milva: **Hey, jetzt werde ich sogar schon empfohlen, wow. Ich steig anscheinend auf in der Hierarchie der Schreiberlinge (auch wenn's die vermutlich gar nicht gibt ;-)). Und endlich mal jemand, der was zu den Songs sagt. Ich mag die Songs weil sie (meistens) gut passen und außerdem die Story so schön lang erscheinen lassen, ein bisschen fake will ja erlaubt sein ;-). Das mit dem Rating hab ich mir auch schon überlegt, aber komm, das ist noch lange kein Lemon! Hab da schon wesentlich schlimmere Sachen gelesen. Außerdem wer denkt er ist noch zu jung dafür wird's schon lassen. Rock du auch noch schön.

**Saria: **Du willst Gift spucken? Kannst du haben (und auch hier wirst du wieder deine größte Freude dran haben können, Fehler zu finden). Obwohl ich eigentlich viel zu arrogant und hochnäsig bin (und ja, genau diese Wörter meine ich, ich kenne ihren Sinn, keine Angst, oder angst, wie auch immer) um dein Kommentar persönlich zu nehmen, kann ich dir das hier doch nicht ersparen. Ich hoffe, es ist für deine auf hochkarätige Stories geprüften Sinne keine zu große Anstrengung, immerhin wollen bestimmt noch viele weitere Kindergarten Autoren auf ihre Fehler hingewiesen werden, nicht? Zu meinem (und das muss ich wirklich zugeben) miserablen Rechtschreibungskenntnissen: Ja, Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache, auch wenn ich auf sie nicht viel Wert lege. Ich gehe auf ein Sprachgymnasium, in der ich vier Fremdsprachen lerne (was dich überhaupt nicht interessiert) und vermutlich kann ich besser Englisch als Deutsch und ich verdammt stolz drauf. Die deutsche Sprache und ihre Rechtschreibung ist für mich nicht mehr als ein notwendiges Mittel der Verständigung und gelegentlich nutze ich sie dazu, um meinen Armen Lesern Inzestbeziehungen (ich erinnere an Tonks/Draco) nahe zu bringen. Du hast Recht, dass (oder „das"? kann mich nicht erinnern) es wirklich „tief" ist (nein, was für ein Ausdruck, eine wahre Augenweide) seine Leser dazu zu zwingen zu reviewen, damit man weiterschreibt. Aber weißt du, manche Leute erkennen so etwas als „Scherz". Schon mal davon gehört? Nein? Dann schau im Duden nach. Ja, stell dir vor! Ich weiß, dass (oder „das") so etwas existiert! Ach übrigens würde ich es an deiner Stelle lassen „behindert" als Beleidigung zu verwenden, denn es ist meist nichts weiter als die Bezeichnung für Physisch oder Psychisch kranke Menschen, und ich denke nicht, dass du das Recht dazu hast, sie in irgendeiner Weise so zu erniedrigen, indem du sie mit Wörtern wie „Chap" oder „Pittel" auf eine Ebene zu setzt.

Wenn ich auf Details verzichte, wie zum Beispiel in welchen Läden Draco einkaufen war oder welches Buch irgendjemand gerade liest, dann könnte ich die gesamte Story auch auf zwei Seiten kürzen, was dir die Fehlersuche vermutlich sehr erleichtern würde.

Du brauchst dich auch nicht zu wiederholen, ich habe nämlich (Hey, ich weiß, das man das Wort ohne „h" schreibt. Kann ich jetzt stolz auf mich sein?) auch schon beim ersten Mal mitbekommen, dass du mit Sicherheit eine der größten Titel-Finder-Spezialisten bist, (du kannst dich auch gerne über mein neu erfundenes Wort beschweren, tu dir bloß keinen Zwang an) die im hiesigen Bereich zu finden ist. Wahrscheinlich hast du aber Recht, oh großer Messias von und es ist der einfallsloseste Titel, den man sich denken kann. Aber ich möchte dich nicht weiter belästigen, mein Kopf schmerzt schon so vom vielen Nachdenken, wie man die deutsche Rechtschreibung anwendet (auch wenn mir das bestimmt nicht sehr gelungen ist). Eigentlich hätte ich auch erwartet, das jemand wie du lächelnd über so etwas wie meine Geschichten hinwegsieht und sich lieber den großartig recherchierten (ich weiß, dass „Lupin" und „Moony" eine Person sind, herzlichen Dank) FFs zuwendet, und die „armen Kleinen" machen lässt. Trotzdem ist es mir eine Ehre, mit dir kommuniziert zu haben, das nächste Mal dann auf Russisch oder Französisch, da ist mein Fehlerquotient vielleicht mehr akzeptabel. Herzlichen Dank, für deine große Mühe, dass du dich durch meine hirnverbrannte Arbeit durchgeackert hast. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Seraphine!

**Pani-chan: **Phuuu, endlich geschafft. Aber du weißt ja, wie stressig momentan alles ist und wenn dann noch der Computer ausfällt...Aber egal, wünsch dir viel fun mit dem neuen Unsinn und werde mich dann wieder dem Frosch un dem Fink zuwenden ;-). See ya…

**Isy: **Hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert aber du kennst die entsprechenden Umstände. Hoffe, du bist in Wismar nicht versauert, mag dich nämlich lieber süß ;-). Bis denne, hdsmgl.

Song in diesem Chap ist **Paradies**, **von den Toten Hosen.** Keine Ahnung, wie das Album heißt. Text nach meinen Belieben variiert (ich glaub nämlich irgendwie nicht, das Zauberer Verkehrspolizisten haben).

**Widumg **für meinen lieben** Bruder Mitja**,der echt der coolste Bruder der Welt ist, auch wenn er die Toten Hosen alt findet!

Übrigens macht ihr es mir echt nicht leicht, wenn ihr auf euer Happy End besteht! Ein Traurig/Dramatisches Ende wäre in diesem Fall wesentlich leichter zu schreiben. Aber nein.

Aber jetzt geht's endlich los:

**10. Ein neuer Plan und seine ersten zwei Schritte.**

„Dray?" Sie wusste genau, dass er es hasste Dray genannt zu werden. „Schön dich auch mal wiederzusehen! Hättest du das nächste mal die Güte, uns zu sagen, wenn du vor hast zu verschwinden? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" Eine ziemlich übelgelaunte Tonks sah den Slytherin zähnefletschend an und hätte ihn sicher angefallen wie ein tollwütiger Hund, hätte Lupin sie nicht am Arm festgehalten.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Tonks. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Lass ihn erstmal in Ruhe, ja?"

„Uhh, wirst du jetzt etwa zum Malfoy-Fan? Lass mich ihm die Kehle durchbeißen!"

„Hey, kann ihr mal irgendjemand was spritzen? Die Frau hat sie ja nicht mehr alle!" Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinen Slytherin-Freunden und sah die Blauhaarige (deren Haarfarbe sich ganz spontan in knallrot verwandelte) von oben herab an. Pansy hing an seinem rechten, Blaise an seinem linken Arm. Der Blonde legte die Arme um die zwei Mädchen und drehte sich um, um mit seinem Gefolge in die Große Halle einzumarschieren, in der das Abendessen bereits aufgetischt war. Währenddessen dachte er ein paar Stunden zurück.

Nachdem er die Gruft verlassen hatte war er in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen um seine „Freiheit" ein bisschen zu genießen. Er war gerade auf den Gang getreten, wo eigentlich Snape hätte sitzen müssen, als dieser gerade mal für kleine Zaubertränkemeister war. So hatte Draco die Chance genutzt um ohne Bewacher durch Hogwarts zu schleichen.

Er entkam gerade wieder seinen Gedanken und wollte sich auf die Bank vom Esstisch schieben, als er eine knochige, schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Skeptisch sah er sich um, wer da schon wieder etwas von ihm wollte. Es war der Alte mit dem langen Bart. Na Klasse. Dracos Stimmung sank sofort noch weiter, dabei hätte er gedacht, er wäre schon am tiefsten Tiefpunkt angelangt. Aber dann kam natürlich noch der Verrückte Muggelliebhaber.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?", fragte er gespielt höflich, doch der Sarkasmus trief nur so aus seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe mit Lupin und Tonks gesprochen. Sie sollten ihnen und auch allen anderen Auroren und Lehrern die Aufgabe auf sie zu achten nicht noch schwerer machen, als es schon ist. Glauben Sie mir, Mr Malfoy, das ganze ist genauso wenig Spaßhaft für die Ordensmitglieder wie für Sie und Mr Potter. Also bitte ich Sie um ein bisschen mehr Disziplin in dieser und auch in allen anderen Bereichen!" Der Schulleiter sah den 16jährigen über den Rand seiner Brille warnend an.

Draco nickte kurz und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden, um mit ihnen kurz darauf Witze über den „alten Irren" zu reißen.

Obwohl er den Gryffindor abgewiesen hatte und die Erinnerung an ihre „Beziehung" eigentlich verdrängen wollte, fiel ihm trotzdem auf, das der schwarzhaarige nicht beim Abendessen erschien. Als ihm die Tatsache klar wurde, was ihm da gerade auffiel, schüttelte er heftig den Kopf und schalt sich einen Dummkopf. Sollte der Goldjunge doch bleiben wo er war, nämlich nicht in seinem Blickfeld.

Wieder zurück im Turm, mit McGonagall vor dem Portrait stehend, fiel ihm die Standpauke des Direktors wieder ein. Noch mehrere Male hatte er die Blicke des alten Zauberers auf ihn gerichtete gespürt und immer wieder war die Wut in ihm hochgestiegen. Die Wut darüber, dass man _ihm_, einem _Malfoy _vorzuschreiben versuchte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Aber genauso gut war er sich dessen bewusst, das ein Widerstand zwecklos war. Denn nur hier, unter der Obhut der ausgebildeten Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder war er sicher vor den Vergeltungen der Todesser. Also musste er seiner Wut anderweitig freien Lauf lassen.

Schon die ersten Klänge beruhigten ihn ungemein. Auch wenn er mit dem Werwolf als Vertrauten nicht viel anfangen konnte, so war er ihm trotz allem für die Gitarre mehr als Dankbar.

_Wer kann schon sagen was mit uns geschieht,_

_vielleicht stimmt es ja doch,_

_dass das Leben eine Prüfung ist,_

_in der wir uns bewehren sollen._

_Nur wer sie mit Eins besteht_

_Darf in den Himmel kommen._

_Für den ganzen dreckigen Rest_

_Bleibt die Hölle der Wiedergeburt._

_Als Tourist auf Ibiza,_

_Als Muggelpolizist,_

_Als ein Clown in einer Zirkusshow,_

_Den keiner sehen will._

_Um diesem Schicksal zu entfliehen_

_Sollen wir uns redlich bemühen._

_Jeden Tag mit 'nem Gebet beginnen_

_An Stelle von Aspirin._

_Nur wer immer gleich zum Beichtstuhl rennt,_

_als wär es ein Wettlauf,_

_Und dort alles eine Sünde nennt,_

_der handelt seinen Freispruch aus!_

Oh, er würde mit Sicherheit nie in den Himmel kommen, wenn das stimmte. Er war ja so ein böser Junge. Draco musste schmutzig grinsen, wenn er an die _Sünden _dachte, derer er sich schuldig gemacht hatte.

_Ich will nicht ins Paradies,_

_wenn der Weg dorthin so schwierig ist._

_Ich stelle keinen Antrag auf Asyl,_

_Meinetwegen bleib ich hier._

Ja, hier bleiben. Eigentlich war es ja gar nicht soooo übel. Und auf weiße Flügelchen und Harfe spielen hatte er wenig Lust, auch wenn diese Gedanken an den Himmel doch allzu klischeehaft waren. Aber er war ja auch nicht gläubig. Nur manchmal, wenn er einen Gott brauchte, der ihm sagte, was er alles falsch gemacht hatte.

_Wer Messer und Gabel richtig halten kann,_

_und beim Essen grade sitzt,_

_Wer immer Ja und Danke sagt_

_Dessen Chancen steh'n nicht schlecht._

Wer sich brav in jede Reihe stellt 

_Mit geputzten Schuh'n,_

_Wer sein Schicksal mit Demut trägt_

_Dem winkt die Erlösung zu._

_Wir sollen zuhören und aufpassen,_

_tun was man uns sagt._

_Und kaum atmen und nachmachen,_

_Vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag._

_Immer schön nach den Regeln spielen,_

_die uns befohlen sind,_

_wie sie im Buch des Lebens stehn,_

_In Ewigkeit damit._

Dumbledore schien dieses Buch echt auswendig gelernt zu haben. Auch wenn selbst er manchmal und vor allem dem Ministerium gegenüber ziemlich aufmüpfig schien. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er das Buch des Lebens sogar eigenhändig geschrieben, würde ihn, Draco, jedenfalls nicht wundern.

_Ich will nicht ins Paradies,_

_Wenn der Weg dorthin so schwierig ist._

_Wer weiß ob es uns dort besser geht_

_Hinter dieser Tür._

_Ich will nicht ins Paradies,_

_Wenn der Weg dorthin so schwierig ist._

_Und bevor ich auf den Knien fleh_

_Bleib ich meinetwegen hier._

_Ich will nicht ins Paradies,_

_Wenn der Weg dorthin so schwierig ist._

_Wenn ich nicht sein darf wie ich bin_

_Bleib ich draußen vor der Tür._

_Ich will nicht ins Paradies,_

_wenn der Weg dorthin so schwierig ist._

_Ich stelle keinen Antrag auf Asyl,_

_Meinetwegen bleib ich hier_

Trotz allem er Muggel und ihre Welt verabscheute, eine ihrer Erfindungen vermisste er schmerzlich, seitdem er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Die CD. In der Zaubererwelt gab es nur das Zauberradio und natürlich Konzerte der Bands, die es gab. Doch Musik war noch nie wirklich eine Sache der Zauberer gewesen, auch wenn Beethoven, ein berühmter Meister der Alchimie, zumindest in der Muggelwelt ein bedeutender Komponist war.

Apropos Muggel. Gerade eben war Draco ein Weg eingefallen, wie er Potter zur Weißglut treiben konnte und Dumbledores Liebling konnte nichts dagegen tun, solange _sie _mitspielte. Aber dessen war sich der Blonde ziemlich sicher. Er musste nur seinen Charme und seinen Körper einsetzten. Potter hatte seine zwei kleinen Freunde bestimmt schon lange davon überzeugt, dass der abartige Malfoy gar nicht soooo schlimm war.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln im Gesicht ging er ins Bad, um die letzten Berührungen des Wunderknaben, die noch an ihm zu haften schienen, abzuspülen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Harry war mit Snape im Schlepptau lieber in der Küche auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem gewesen, anstatt diesem Idioten in der Halle über den Weg laufen zu müssen. Auch wenn Harry seinen Zaubertränkelehrer nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte der dennoch etwas positives: er stellte keine Fragen. Und so kam es, dass die beiden ihr Abendessen in der Küche umringt von einem Haufen übereifriger Hauselfen verspeisten, anstatt im Essensaal bei allen anderen.

Ganz mies gelaunt machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Turm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er kannte Draco gut genug um zu wissen, das der klug genug war um die ganze „Affäre" so zu drehen, das er, der Goldjunge, am Ende wie immer als der Dumme dastand.

Aber er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der Blonde die Geschichte wirklich ausplaudern würde. Er schien ehrlich verletzt gewesen, nachdem was Harry ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Vielleicht würde Draco ja dieses eine Mal die Klappe halten. Hoffentlich.

Endlich in seinem Zimmer musste Harry feststellen, das Sirius nicht da war. Aber das war irgendwie gut so, denn er hatte gerade gar keine Lust auf ein Verhör seitens seines Paten. Der schien nämlich immer zu wissen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Gerade hatte er es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht, als er das Klappen des Portraits hörte und die leisen, fast schleichenden Schritte des Slytherins. Nachdem er hörte, wie Draco die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, versuchte Harry seine Gedanken wieder dem Buch zu widmen, was ihm nur mit mäßigem Erfolg gelang.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Draco hatte seine Eule zu sich kommen lassen und faltete gerade den Brief, den er noch eben geschrieben hatte, mit einem sich kräuselndem Lächeln auf den Lippen an ihren Bein. Der Erste Schritt in Richtung seelische Vernichtung Harrys war getan.

Sichtlich zufrieden wandte er sich nun den Noten für einen neuen Song zu und versank bald in seinem Tun.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Verwirrt öffnete Hermine der Eule das Fenster. Wenn ein Brief abends ankam, konnte er nur innerhalb des Schloss gesandt worden sein, Post von außerhalb kam immer erst zum Frühstück.

Kaum hatte sie der ihr irgendwie bekannten Eule den Zettel abgenommen, als sie auch schon wieder fast geräuschlos verschwand.

Auf dem Pergament befanden sich nur zwei Zeilen:

_Morgen Mittag Bibliothek, komm alleine._

_Ich brauche dich._

Die Schrift kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor, sie konnte sie trotzdem nicht einordnen. Kur spielte die junge Gryffindor mit dem Gedanken Ron zu informieren, doch der würde nur Alarm schlagen. Auch die Lehrer würden sicher einen Trick irgendeines Dunklen dahinter vermuten.

Es blieb also nur der Gang in die Bibliothek um herauszufinden, was derjenige von ihr wollte und wozu er sie brauchte. Und vor allem wer?

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Schon beim Frühstück bemerkte sie, das etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Auf die Frage, wo er am vergangenen Abend gewesen war, kam nur ein unverständliche Grummel. Doch da Harry in letzter Zeit sowieso etwas seltsam war, machte sich Hermine keine weiteren Gedanken um ihm und widmete sich wieder ihrem Arithmantik Buch.

Beim Mittagessen aß sie ziemlich schnell, doch immer die Tür im Auge behaltend mit dem Sinn, zu beobachten wer die Halle verließ. Doch mit niemanden der durch die großen Flügeltüren verschwand wollte der Brief sich in Verbindung bringen lassen.

Mit einem an Ron gerichtetem „Muss noch schnell in die Bibliothek" verschwand die braunhaarige eilends.

An der ihre so wohl bekannten Tür angelangt kam ihr erstmals der Gedanke, wie sie die Person finden sollte, ohne zu wissen, nach wem sie suchte. Jetzt in der Pause befanden sich ziemlich viele Schüler um noch schnell die restlichen Hausaufgaben für den Nachmittagsunterricht zu beenden.

Aufmerksam ging sie durch die Regalreihen, schaute immer nach links und rechts. Verwirrt erblickte sie Tonks an einem Tisch, die ihr zuzwinkerte. Hermine war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass die junge Aurorin heute „Malfoy-Schicht" hatte.

Sie lächelte kurz zurück und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie bog gerade in die Reihe mit den Kräuterbüchern ab, als die plötzlich die kalten Finger einer langen schlanken Hand an ihrem Oberarm spürte, die sie ruckartig in eine kleine Nische zogen.

Fast hätte sie aufgeschrieen, als die mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken blickte sie in die eisig-grauen Augen eines ihr sehr bekannten Slytherin.

„Malfoy", brachte sie sichtlich erstaunt hervor.

„Hey", hauchte der ihr entgegen, mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was willst du? Hast du etwas diesen Brief geschrieben? Was soll das?", fragte Hermine, diesmal eher genervt.

„Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht verstehen." Der Blonde war ihr beängstigend nahe gekommen. Er hielt immer noch ihre Oberarme gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Wenn ich auch nicht mal weiß, was ich verstehen soll! Und jetzt lass mich los sonst..."

Das nächste Wort erstarb auf ihren Lippen, auf denen sie mit entsetzten Dracos spürte. Zuerst noch überrascht versuchte sie im nächsten Moment ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er war ihr übelregen.

Er hatte ihren Körper nun komplett mit seinem gegen die Wand gepresst. Langsam ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und sah verträumt in ihre Augen.

„Malfoy, was hast du genommen? Ich hab ja schon immer geahnt, das du Drogen nimmst aber..."

Wieder konnte sie nicht zu Ende sprechen, diesmal hinderte Dracos Hand sie daran.

„Du bist die einzige Droge für mich", flüsterte er und begann nun sich von ihrem Gesicht zum Hals vor zu küssen.

Hermine war fast daran um Hilfe zu schreien, doch dann würde sie vermutlich nie wirklich erfahren, was in den Slytherin gefahren war.

„Hör auf", zischte sie und versuchte ihn wegzudrängen.

Tatsächlich hörte Draco auch auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt sie aber immer noch an den Oberarmen fest.

„Lass mich endlich los!", versuchte die Gryffindor es noch einmal.

Scheinbar enttäuscht lies er sie wirklich los und sank auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

„Ich...Est tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mich nicht von meinen Gefühlen überwältigen lassen sollen."

„Gefühle? Wovon redest du Malfoy?"

„Bitte...ich...ich habe gemerkt, das du mir mehr bedeutest als ich jeh gedacht hätte. Ich weiß, das was ich in den letzten Jahren angetan hab ist nicht zu verzeihen. Aber vielleicht könntest du _vergessen_? Vielleicht können wir noch mal von vorn anfangen?"

Perplex blickte Hermine den sonst so kalten Jungen an. Dann kam ihr ein böse Verdacht.

„Malfoy! Wenn das ganze hier ein blöder Scherz ist dann...Gleich hier um die Ecke stehen deine dämliche Freunde und lachen sich gerade schlapp, hab ich Recht?"

Mit drei Schritten war die braunhaarige um die Ecke verschwunden, Draco sprang ihr hinterher.

„Nein! Hermine, hier ist niemand. Ehrlich!" Mit um Gnade flehenden Hunde Augen sah er sie an.

Hermine dagegen war schon viel zu verwirrt um noch darauf zu reagieren, das er sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte. Sie sah ihn noch mal zweifelnd an, dann lief sie erst Rückwärts aus dem Gang hinaus und verfiel dann ins Laufen um schnellst möglich zu verschwinden.

Draco ihr erst noch immer bittend nachschauend fing an zu grinsen. Das war Schritt Nummer Zwei.


End file.
